Tenebra Arcana
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Após a queda da Gemini, a Organização Illuminati enfrentará sua maior ameaça. Um exército de Vampiros necromantes que decide entrar na corrida bélica pela Pedra Filosofal: O Clã Heinstein. Continuação da fic Illuminati Arcana. U.A.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

First things first. Desculpem pela demora pessoal. Não pretendia abandonar essa fic, mas depois da loucura de Super Marionetes World, eu acabei esquecendo dela. Essa fic retoma a partir do fim de Illuminati Arcana, já publicada e finalizada aqui no fanfiction.

E pra aquecer, vou responder as reviews do capítulo final de IA.

**Hikari Nemuru:** Pois é, eu tava guardando esse segredinho pro final. Me coçando pra contar... Ainda bem que segurei até o último momentinho pra deixar todo mundo com a curiosidade atiçada... XD

**Margarida:** Isso foi uma Omega-dose de IA. PS.: Winners don't use "dorgas"...

**Nala-dono:** Conheço muitas fãs do Lemuriano, Nala-dono. E você vai ter de disputar como uma delas pra chegar no carneiro... 9.9 [Leva Execução Aurora do Hyoga] x.x. Respondendo sua pergunta, devo ter sido filósofo e uma das minhas vidas passadas... o.o'

**Neko-sama:** Aqui está a aguardada continuação, Neko-sama. Sem fichas, mas pelo menos vocês terão Darkest Night pra saciar a sede de fichas! XD

**-TENEBRAE ARCANA-**

_Alquimia...A manipulação dos quatro elementos básicos da natureza através da energia conhecida como Éter que habita o interior de todas as coisas..._

_Fogo..._

_Água..._

_Terra..._

_Ar..._

_Todos eles se dobram a vontade dos alquimistas... E a estes alquimistas é dado o nome de Arcanas..._

_Considerada pelo mundo atual, como a proto-ciência que deu origem aos estudos da Química, Física, Astrologia, Metalurgia e muitas outras ciências... Mas no fundo é uma verdadeira arte mística praticada desde o princípio dos tempos... A primeira busca do homem através da alquimia foi obter o poder da transmutação de metais em ouro... O segundo objetivo era obter o elixir da vida eterna..._

_Dizem as lendas, que existe um artefato alquimico conhecido como a Pedra Filosofal... Tal artefato seria capaz de conceder ao portador, tamanho poder alquimíco que todos os segredos do universo se revelariam a ele..._

_Tal alquimista obteria os poderes de um deus..._

_Nenhum alquimista por mais talentoso que fosse, jamais conseguira descobrir a fórmula da vida eterna... Exceto talvez um homem conhecido como Nicolas Flamel, que viveu entre os séculos XIV e XV... A lenda diz que este homem foi capaz não só de obter a Pedra Filosofal como o segredo da vida eterna..._

**-Prólogo-**

Nicole Flamel não se lembra de muita coisa. Ela se lembra de um rapaz de braço metálico. Uma armadura falante? Homens e mulheres de poderes fantásticos lutando uns contra os outros. Parecia insano. Mas pensando bem, onde ela estava? De onde vinha todo aquele branco?

Seu coração. Será que está batendo? Aquele homem, Máscara da Morte, arrancou algo de seu peito. Seu coração? Será que é isso? Ele arrancou o coração ou... Algo diferente? A palavra "Azoth" ecoa em sua mente. O que é Azoth?

_Arquivos da Alquipedia:Azoth é o agente da transformação na alquimia. O Espírito animador escondido em toda a matéria e que torna a transmutação possível. Esse nome também foi dado a essência espiritual dos homens. Onde a alma é armazenada._

O corpo de Nicole, em coma pela perda de seu Azoth começa a brilhar. Faria dois anos que Dohko, ou melhor, Nicolas Flamel, estava tentando recriar um novo Azoth para restaurar a vida que Máscara da Morte tomou. Mas criar um Azoth totalmente igual era como tentar criar dois flocos de neve iguais. Quase impossível.

Allen, o jovem Arcana dos Illuminati ainda estava determinado a recuperar o Azoth de Nicky de volta de Saga. Ele só esperava que não tivesse sido destruído pelo seu pai (que ele recentemente descobrira se tratar de um vampiro).

Desde a batalha que derrubou a torre da Gemini, o corpo de Nicky não se movia um centímetro. E agora, ele se levantava, olhava de um lado a outro e sorria de forma cálida. Espreguiça-se, abre a janela e observa o mundo lá fora. A Nova York noturna que cerca o Sanctum Sanctorum. O santuário dos Illuminati de Nova York.

Agora, comandado por Mu, após a morte de seu mestre Shion. Sem dizer qualquer palavra, o corpo de Nicky salta da janela chegando gentilmente ao chão. Saltando por sobre o muro do Sanctum e correndo pelo meio das árvores até o centro da cidade.

Chegando lá, a menina se infiltra num beco escuro onde havia uma menina ruiva de maria-chiquinhas. Uma pequena Gothic Lolita com luvas pretas e as típicas roupas de babado, mas rasgadas e em tom sombrio. Aos seus pés, um gatinho de pano, com olhos de botões de camisa e um sorriso de linha de costura caminha de um lado a outro, se esfregando e miando.

- Viu? Eu disse que não ia demorar tanto, Rincewind... A nossa nova bonequinha chegou! E vamos nos divertir muito com ela. Não é senhorita Homunculus? Dark...

Das sombras, surge um jovem de cabelos ondulados e semblante vazio. Seu nome costumava ser Aiolos. Agora era apenas Dark. Os Illuminati acreditavam que Aiolos estava morto.

- Sim, mestra Ashtaroshe... Qual é sua ordem?

- Ah... Tão solícito. Nós vamos levar essa bonequinha pra casa. Pode carregá-la?

- Sim, mestra Ashtaroshe.

- Vamos, Rincewind.

**Capítulo 01 – Ambições**

**-Condado de Westchester-**

A garota de cabelos ruivos, trajando uma roupa de seda negra suspira profundamente e toca a campainha da mansão. Levava uma bolsa a tira-colo e uma mala ao seu lado. Tinha pintinhas na testa assim como Mu.

Já passava da meia-noite, por isso não esperavam visitas. Para sorte da garota tinha alguém que nunca dormia naquela casa. E foi ele quem atendeu a porta. Parado diante da menina estava um Golem imenso e de corpo metálico. A cabeça era redonda, o corpo feito de aço maciço reforçado. Os olhos emitiam um pequeno brilho amarelo pelas órbitas vazias.

O Golem se inclina para baixo e observa a menina por um tempo de silêncio longo.

- Você é Laki?

- Claro. Quem viria até aqui há uma hora dessas?

- É verdade. - O golem abre caminho para a menina entrar. - Pode entrar. Não trouxe mais malas?

A menina faz que não.

- Apenas o suficiente.

- Vou mostrar o seu quarto. Me chamo Calibretto. E você?

- Laki.

Os dois sobem as escadas e caminham pelo segundo andar.

- Muito prazer, Laki. - o golem abre a porta do quarto no fim de um dos corredores da imensa mansão. - Posso perguntar o que a traz aqui há essa hora?

- Vocês enviaram uma mensagem a sede pedindo um novo Sagrado Arcana, certo?

O golem olha para ela de sobressalto, avaliando-a.

- É verdade! Não me diga que é você?

- Isso mesmo! Sou eu! Fui enviada pela Organização Illuminati para ser sua Sagrada Arcana!

- Mas... Mas... Você é só uma criança!

- Eu sou uma poderosa Arcana. A melhor da organização! Treinada por um Arcana poderoso e sem igual! O meu mestre Kiki!

- Kiki? Mas... Mas... O Kiki não pode ser seu mestre! Ele só tem 15 anos!

- E daí? Ele ainda é um Arcana talentoso!

- Bom, isso ele é... Ok, eu vou deixá-la descansar. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame...

- Não vou precisar de nada. Obrigada.

Kiki aparece diante da porta, sonolento, vestindo apenas uma calça. Seu cabelo tinha crescido bastante, agora estava longo e amarrado por uma fita.

- Bretto... Quem tá acordando a gente a essa hora?

O golem aponta para a menina de cabelos ruivos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto, sentada na cama.

- Laki? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu sou o seu reforço! Vocês precisavam de um Sagrado Arcana e aqui estou eu!

- Impossível! Precisávamos de um Arcana experiente!

- Está dizendo que não me quer aqui...? - A menina choraminga.

- Não! Não é isso que estou dizendo... Ai, droga...

- Kiki. Não sabia que você tinha uma namoradinha.

- Mestre Mu! De onde você saiu? Eu não tenho namorada coisa nenhuma! Ela é... Ela é... Eu não sei o que ela é...

- Prazer em conhecê-lo mestre Mu! Eu sou a Laki! Sou discípula do senhor Kiki!

Mu sorri.

- Discípula, é? - Mu estende a mão para ela. - Seja muito bem-vinda, Laki. É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Mestre! Não me diga que vai aceitar ela aqui como uma Arcana! Ela tem de voltar a sede e terminar o treinamento!

- Você é meu mestre. Você tem de terminar meu treinamento!

- Eu? Tá maluca?

- Não. Quando começamos?

- Não agora! É mais de meia-noite!

- Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga!

- Não é cedo! É tarde! Muito tarde! Eu vou pra cama!

Laki sai correndo atrás de Kiki. Mu não consegue evitar de sorrir ao ver a cena e lembrar de si mesmo treinando Kiki quando era pequeno. Ou de si mesmo sob a tutela de Shion que morrera no combate a Gemini. Lembrar-se do mestre faz seu coração apertar. Ele pensa se conseguirá ser um mestre tão bom para Allen e Fate como Shion foi.

Ele sente-se tranquilo ao saber que Dohko está ali e está ajudando. O lendário Nicolas Flamel em pessoa agora é um membro da Illuminati. Mas ele não consegue deixar de pensar que quanto mais poder a Illuminati tem, mais poderosos seus inimigos ficam. Seria possível um dia, limpar a Terra totalmente dos Arcanas malígnos?

Só o tempo dirá.

**-Corporação Gemini. Nova Filial Nova York-**

Millyah Emortelle, a Dimensão Arcana supervisionava pessoalmente o projeto do Portal Dimensional. Após a queda da torre da Corporação Gemini, Saga estava perdido em outra dimensão e Millyah estava disposta a encontrá-lo a qualquer custo.

Para ajudar pessoalmente estava Caled. O homem negro em terno armani, conhecido como o maior traficante de Alquimia do mundo, que cobrava uma quantia substancial de dinheiro para realizar o projeto.

- Tem certeza de que vai funcionar, Caled?

- Pelos meus cálculos, sim. É apenas uma questão de tempo.

- Estou lhe pagando uma fortuna por resultados. Eu espero ter retorno. Falhas são inaceitáveis.

Os funcionários da Gemini se moviam de um lado a outro agitados para terminar o projeto.

- Iniciar primeiro teste. - Diz Millyah para os cientistas Arcanas.

- O portal Magitek captou a energia da magia Dimensão Arcana residual no site da destruição o prédio. Magia que o Saga usou para invocar o portal. Na teoria, este portal vai reproduzir a magia.

O portal começa a brilhar e emitir cargas elétricas. Um vortex vai tomando forma aos poucos no centro do imenso arco de metal no centro do laboratório. A energia crepitava e a luminosidade era cegante. Mas no fim, o projeto deu certo. Millyah se depara com a Outra Dimensão. O espaço vazio e escuro que Saga invocava com sua magia.

- Iniciem o rastreio do senhor Saga! Imediatamente!

- Iniciando. Rastreador Etéreo detectando 24% de compatibilidade com magia Dimensional. 32%. 48% e aumentando.

- 55%.

- Mais depressa! - Millyah grita irritada.

- 79% de compatibilidade. Traçando trajetória até o alvo.

- 86%.

- Não dessa vez, meninos...

Da sala de controle, uma das cientistas pega um controle remoto e aperta o gatilho.

- Detectando interferência de energia etérea! Um pico de energia de 99% de Eter concentrado!

- O que? Quem?

Uma explosão de energia destrói o portal consumindo tudo ao redor.

- Para fora!

O galpão logo será destruído. Millyah tem tempo apenas de criar um pequeno portal por onde ela salta antes de ser pega. A garota que explodiu o galpão corria pelos corredores da corporação, retirando o jaleco branco e revelando o corpo esguio, coberto por um top preto, luvas pretas, uma calça preta justa e botas de couro pretas. O alarme soava e guardas corriam na direção da garota apontando suas armas.

A ordem é bem simples. Invasores são fuzilados sem piedade. E as armas são disparadas assim que a garota é avistada. Seu corpo logo vai ao chão, completamente crivado de balas. Os guardas se aproximam para confirmar o abate quando o corpo desaparece. A garota ressurge atrás de um dos guardas, o golpeia, rouba sua arma e dispara contra os demais. Ela mata dois e desaparece assim que o resto se vira atirando.

Ela ressurge novamente atrás dos soldados, matando mais três e desaparecendo novamente. De repente, várias imagens da garota surge ao redor, provocando os guardas.

Elas começam a atacar os guardas que atiram de volta. As garotas saltam de um lado pro outro, parecem se esquivar das balas de forma que um atinge o outro e logo estão todos mortos ou feridos. A garota, escondida atrás de uma pilastra, retoma seu caminho.

Ela é interceptada por dois guardas que começam a atirar e a mulher desaparece e reaparece atrás deles, golpeando-os, desarmando-os e logo nocauteando-os. Os guardas já começavam a se avolumar ao seu redor quando ela se vê cercada.

Millyah surge do meio dos guardas com suas adagas em mãos.

- Maldita! Você vai pagar pelo que fez! Tem alguma ideia de quanto me custou? Vou torturá-la das formas mais cruéis e violentas antes de matá-la!

A garota dá um sorriso e corre em direção a janela.

- Não deixem ela escapar!

Ela pula através da janela, arrebentando o vidro e caindo na escuridão da noite. Millyah corre até a janela e a vê sorrindo e assoprando um beijo para ela antes de desaparecer.

Ressurgindo em meio a floresta, ela recebe um chamado no comunicador escondido em seu ouvido.

_"Marin. Você conseguiu?"_

- Claro. Saga não vai retornar tão cedo. E você ainda tinha dúvidas?

_"Claro que não. Bom trabalho. Pode retornar."_

- No entanto, acho que isso foi apenas um pequeno atraso no plano da Gemini. A corporação não foi desmantelada. Não por completo.

_"Não importa. Se eles caíram uma vez, poderão cair de novo. Retorne imediatamente à base."_

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Vamos às reviews?

**Margarida:** Ok... Então vou colocar a Fic em Hiatus por tempo indeterminado até você se recuperar... ú.u

**Neko-sama:** A Marin não é uma dimensão Arcana. Ela será um tipo diferente de Arcana que será revelado mais pra frente... [SUSPENSE] 8D

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** Continuaaaaando! Morre não! x.x

Vamos lá. Continuando a saga dos Arcanas.

**Capítulo 02 - Inquisição**

Museu Smithsonian em Washington D.C. O histórico museu na Capital dos Estados Unidos, dedicado desde a Arqueologia até a Arte, com uma segurança inigualável, recebe pela primeira vez uma exibição de Peças antigas, descobertas por um arqueólogo que alega que essas peças podem ser de uma civilização mais antigas que a Suméria.

Seu valor é inestimável. Por isso, o maior investimento em segurança foi aplicado para proteger as peças. Mas nem toda tecnologia do mundo é páreo para a magia. Lasers não são realmente um problema para uma mulher com habilidades afiadas de um felino.

Kanika usa a magia Selvagem Arcana para alterar seu corpo de forma a invocar os poderes de uma pantera. Desta forma, chegar ao telhado não foi problema algum para sua agilidade felina. Arrombar a clarabóia não foi problema algum para sua força felina. Mover-se pelas paredes não é nada para suas garras, assim como saltar por cima de estátuas e atingir o chão sem fazer barulho não são nada para sua sutileza felina.

Caminhando calmamente pelo museu, a forma esguia da mulher egípcia procura entre todas as peças em exibição aquela que lhe atraiu ali. Um livro. Um dos muitos livros que ela precisava encontrar para que Ashta trouxesse a vida seu amado Máscara da Morte. Seu mestre e amante que acabara preso em uma forma inumana graças a intervenção da maldita organização Illuminati.

O guarda caminhando tranquilamente fazendo sua ronda não percebe a aproximação de Kanika que o atinge pelas costas com um golpe na nuca e o desacorda. _"De que adianta segurança top de linha se o fator humano continua incompetente?"_, ela pensa.

De acordo com a segurança do museu, o livro ficava em exibição durante o dia, num cofre de vidro blindado. À noite, o cofre transportava o livro para o laboratório de curadores no sub-solo onde apenas pessoal autorizado tem acesso.

Esgueirando-se pelas sombras, ela evita as câmeras de segurança. Andando como um vulto veloz pelo museu, sempre de forma silenciosa. Sempre sem ser detectada. Chegar ao elevador que levará ao laboratório é fácil.

O crachá do segurança veio bem a calhar. Kanika entra no elevador e pressiona o botão para o subsolo. Assim que ele se move por alguns metros, ele para. Havia uma câmera dentro do elevador que ela era incapaz de evitar e alertou a sala de segurança para sua presença.

Nada que a abalasse. Ela esperava por isso. E como imaginava, o fator humano ainda é precário.

Assim que a porta é aberta os guardas mal tem tempo de gritar "parada" quando Kanika sai de seu interior, em alta velocidade. Ela golpeia um dos guardas no rosto, lançando-o ao ar. O segundo começa a disparar, mas a velocidade da garota é sobre-humana e desviava das balas. O segundo é golpeado com um chute no estômago que o lança contra a parede, após ter seu braço torcido e desarmado.

Rapidamente, Kanina soca o primeiro guarda ainda no ar, cravando-o no chão. O segundo deslizava pela parede quando Kanika se vira e desfere um chute em seu rosto. Mais guardas se aproximavam dela. Um tenta atingí-la com um cacetete que é fatiado em pedaços pelas garras dela. As mesmas garras que rasgam o rosto do pobre coitado que cai de joelhos no chão.

Kanika salta por cima dele, desfere um chute no rosto do próximo, desarma um terceiro com um tapa no rosto, virando-o de costas e cravando as garras em suas costas e usando-o como escudo contra os disparos dos outros.

- Como é possível? Quem é essa mulher?

O escudo humano é chutado morto contra os demais. O quarto segurança nem tem tempo de ver as garras de Kanika abrindo 3 cortes em sua garganta. Os dois últimos são atingidos por chutes no rosto e caem atordoados no chão.

Kanika puxa um deles pelos cabelos e rasga sua garganta. O último recebe um pisão na garganta tendo seu pescoço perfurado pelo salto agulha da maga que sequer olha para ele enquanto a vida se esvai de seu corpo.

O primeiro que ainda gritava pelo rosto ferido recebe uma adaga no peito e também é aliviado de seu sofrimento. Kanika retoma seu caminho pelo corredor, até o elevador. Ela adentra-o e abre a claraboia no teto e saltando para o lado de fora. Ela saca uma lâmina alquímica, segura no cabo de aço e o corta, deixando o elevador caindo até o fundo do poço.

Lá do alto ela salta, chegando ao topo do elevador destruído, incólume. As portas do elevador são abertas pela força descomunal de Kanika que invade o laboratório finalmente. Os curadores, já cientes da presença de Kanika se fecham atrás de um vidro blindado onde o livro estava guardado.

- Seja quem for, não vai poder entrar aqui! - Diz uma das curadoras. - Por favor, vá embora.

- Sinto muito, querida. Não vai dar.

O corpo de Kanika se transforma, mantendo a forma humanóide, mas adquirindo o aspecto de um felino. Seu corpo foi coberto de pelos negros, seus olhos adquiriram um tom dourado felino e suas garras cresceram como lâminas.

O vidro blindado é estilhaçado pelo soco de Kanika que adentro o laboratório calmamente, retornando a sua forma humana.

- Eu preciso desse livro pra salvar o homem que eu amo, querida.

A doutora é atirada longe pelo tapa de Kanika.

- Assassina! Nós já soamos o alarme! A polícia está a caminho!

- Por favor. Depois de tudo que viu aqui, você acha mesmo que a polícia é ameaça pra mim? - Ela revira os olhos.

Kanika toma o livro pra si.

- O que você fez com o livro? É um tesouro inestimável!

O homem corre atrás de Kanika, para tentar impedí-la, mas ela se vira e desfere um golpe de garras no estômago dele, fazendo o sangue esguichar para fora. Quando ele cai de joelhos, ela o acerta com o joelho no queixo derrubando-o morto e se voltando para os demais:

- Mais alguém tem alguma objeção? Ótimo. Adeus e obrigada.

Kanika se apressa até o fosso do elevador e com saltos ágeis ela o escala até a suprefície.

Do lado de fora, a polícia cercava o prédio, apontando as armas para a porta. O policial no alto-falante anuncia o cerco, esperando qualquer manifestação do "ladrão".

- Idiotas... Será que pode pedir a eles que anunciem a gente também, Fate?

- Ela não vai sair pela porta da frente, Allen. Eu vou para o telhado.

- Ok. Eu vou falar com o "senhor fofoqueiro" ali.

Os dois caminham por entre carros de polícia, até o detetive que gritava ordens para os policiais. O detetive observa incrédulo os dois jovens em vestes negras se aproximando.

- Mande seus homens se afastarem, Capitão. Nós assumimos daqui.

- Mas que merda é essa, moleque?

Allen apenas mostra o documento oficial assinado pelo presidente, concedendo jurisdição do caso aos dois.

- A que agência vocês pertencem? FBI? CIA? NSA?

- Nenhuma delas e nenhuma de que você já ouviu falar, capitão. - Allen diz, lacônico. - Mantenha seus homens cercando o prédio se quiser. Não que vá adiantar se ela passar por nós, mas fará vocês se sentirem mais úteis.

- Ela? Ela quem?

Allen e Fate ignoram os apelos do Capitão e se dirigem ao museu. Fate salta para o telhado, sacando suas espadas. Allen vai direto pela porta da frente. Kanika já caminhava para a saída e dá de cara com o jovem Arcana.

- Kanika! Há quanto tempo! Você não ligou, não escreveu... Eu cheguei a te passar meu telefone?

- Oi, Allen. Eu devia advinhar que você apareceria. Cadê sua amiguinha? A das espadas?

- Oras... Eu não sou o bastante pra você?

- Ahahahaha! - Ela gargalha deliciada. - Querido... Você não dá nem pra esquentar. Ainda precisa crescer muito...

- Ouch... Essa doeu... Mas falando de insinuações sexuais... Como vai o namorado?

Allen tocou no nervo. Ele pode perceber a expressão de raiva dela, quase se sobrepondo a de sarcasmo.

- Ok, entrega o livro. Esse já é o que? O quinto que você roubou? Nunca tomei você pelo tipo que lê.

- Leitura é um bom hábito pra se adquirir, Allen. Por exemplo, você poderia aprender que não pode me vencer!

- Engraçado, eu te dei uma bela surra da última vez. Como você sobreviveu àquela espada no peito? Putz, odeio necromantes...

- Eu sobrevivi graças a minha sede de vingança pelo homem que eu amo... E bem lembrado, pela punhalada no coração. Deixa eu retribuir o favor!

Kanika avança contra Allen atacando-o com as garras, mas Allen usa seu braço direito para se defender. Seu braço magitek. Tecnologia alquímica desenvolvida por Mu para repor o braço que perdeu na infância. Agora, ele parece um braço humano normal, graças a pele sintética que Mu desenvolveu. As garras de Kanika fazem um belo talho no braço, apesar do aço alquímico por baixo não sofrer qualquer dano.

Os dois trocam alguns socos e chutes rápidos, defendendo e contra-atacando até Allen conseguir acertar um chute no rosto da Selvagem Arcana. Kanika é atirada pra trás, mas contorce seu corpo no ar, procurando se apoiar com as mãos no chão e se colocar de pé.

Nesse instante, Fate cai sobre ela, pela mesma claraboia que a gatuna usou para entrar, mas a espada não atinge nada além do piso de mármore.

- Ah... Sabia que você estava por aqui. Eu disse que era demais pra você, Allen querido, mas não disse que curto menáges.

- Ora... - O punho magitek de Allen se incendeia – Você nunca vai saber até experimentar. Dizem que é uma experiência bem "quente"... - As chamas se intensificam.

- É melhor se entregrar. Entregue o livro e diga-nos o que queremos saber. Talvez a deixemos partir livre.

- Isso é piada, né? Sua amiguinha é engraçada, Allen...

Allen e Fate avançam no mesmo momento em que Kanika avança contra eles. Allen desfere o soco de fogo contra a gatuna, que salta por cima dele, apenas para ser atingida no rosto por um chute de Fate. Novamente, ela gira seu corpo no ar, toma impulso na parede e ataca.

Seu punho e o de Allen se chocam, quando o jovem o inflama queimando a mão dela e fazendo-a saltar pra trás, chutando o rosto dele. Fate, ataca novamente com suas espadas, realizando uma verdadeira dança de lâminas com golpes rápidos, sucessivos e precisos que Kanika evita com sua agilidade.

As garras de Kanika cortam o ar em pleno salto quando as espadas de Fate passam raspando por seu rosto. Fate quase não consegue evitar ter a face retalhada. No entanto, ainda sofrera arranhões na face.

Fate recebe um chute no rosto e cai no chão, Kanika recebe um soco em chamas de Allen no rosto e voa contra a parede. Ela tenta acariciar o rosto, mas a queimadura foi intensa.

- Maldito! Eu vou arrancar seus olhos por isso! - A ferida no rosto de Kanika já começava a cicatrizar.

- Ora, ora... Parece que no fim, nós que somos muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho...

Fate se coloca ao lado de Allen e as lâminas de sua espada começam a brilhar com uma intensa luz dourada. Allen pega do chão, o livro que Kanika deixou cair e aponta pra ela.

- Desembucha, gata de rua. Onde estão os seus outros amiguinhos da Gemini e onde está o Azoth da Nicky? Me diz ou eu queimo essa porcaria!

- Dane-se a Gemini! Eu não trabalho mais pra eles. Eu não trabalho mais pra ninguém! Eu só trabalho pra mim! Agora, saiam do meu caminho! Ninguém vai se colocar entre o Maskie e eu!

Kanika se transforma em uma imensa pantera, ainda maior do que Allen se lembrava da primeira vez que a enfrentou. E bem mais forte e rápida também. Fate é atingida pela pata imensa e atirada pra um lado, enquanto Allen é mordido no braço direito e jogado para outro. Ambos se chocam contra as paredes, Kanika reverte a forma humana, pega o livro de volta e parte pela claraboia. Desaparece no meio da noite.

- Que merda foi essa? - Allen se levanta atordoado e se lembra subitamente da amiga. - Fate! Ah droga! Você tá ferida?

A Menina se levanta, revelando o colete alquímico por baixo das vestes.

- Apenas no ego...

- Maldição! Foi o mais perto que chegamos de capturá-la em dois anos!

- Ela não vai se esconder pra sempre, Allen.

- Mas já deve estar há uma milha daqui. Ela está bem mais rápida e forte do que antes.

- Como está seu braço?

- Está aguentando legal. O Mu caprichou dessa vez. - Allen analisa as marcas de dente no braço. - Mas vai precisar de um "martelinho de ouro"...

O celular de Allen toca. Ainda bem que não se quebrou na luta. Era o número do Sanctum.

- Fala.

- Você precisa voltar agora.

- Ainda não pegamos a...

- Nada disso importa. Vocês precisam voltar. Agora, Allen.

- Tá. Tá legal. Estamos indo... - Allen desliga o celular. - Que bicho mordeu ele?

- Problemas?

- Quando é que não tem? Vamos. Mu disse que temos de voltar rápido. E ele não tava pra conversa.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Mu, Kiki e Bretto recepcionam no meio da noite o inquisidor enviado pela organização Illuminati. O homem loiro de enormes cabelos lisos, em trajes brancos adentra o escritório de Mu.

- Boa noite, Shaka. - Diz Mu bebericando o chá. - Um pouco tarde pra visitas.

- Não estou aqui pra brincadeiras, Mu.

- Quando a Organização Illuminati envia um inquisidor raramente é. O que o traz aqui?

- Onde está o resto de sua equipe?

- Washington. Perseguindo uma fugitiva da Gemini.

O sorriso de Shaka é irônico.

- Mesmo? Perseguindo ou compactuando?

Mu coloca a xícara de chá sobre a mesa e olha incrédulo para Shaka.

- Como disse?

- Esta é a razão de eu estar aqui. Illuminati está insatisfeito com as ações do seu Sanctum no incidente de dois anos atrás.

- Está implicando o que? Está questionando nossa lealdade a Illuminati? - Calibretto aponta o dedo na cara de Shaka.

- Mu, peça ao seu golem pra demonstrar mais respeito com um inquisidor antes que eu emita uma ordem de desmantelá-lo.

- Então, eu peço que retire essa acusação, Shaka. É ridícula. Nós fizemos nosso trabalho. Impedimos um plano de um grupo de Necromantes e Dimensão Arcanas de obter poder ancestral. Restauramos o equilíbrio da balança.

O sorriso no rosto de Shaka mostrava que ele quase achava divertido.

- Mesmo? A garota homúnculo teve o Azoth roubado. Vocês quase destruíram a cidade de Nova York. A Gemini ainda continua operando, seus cúmplices, a maioria envolvida com necromancia continua foragida... E pelo que pude entender, os envolvidos por trás do roubo do Azoth da homúnculos eram membros deste Sanctum...

Mu se levanta batendo as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Não se atreva! Sabe muito bem de acordo com os relatórios que estas pessoas não são mais afiliadas a Organização ou a este Sanctum!

- Assim você alega, meu amigo. Mas a verdade se revelará no fim. Por enquanto eu tenho ordens de fechar e interrogar seu Sanctum. Interromper qualquer atividade de seus Arcanas até o fim desta inquisição.

Shaka joga o envelope sobre a mesa de Mu.

- E não para por aí. Você estão sob acusação de tráfico de Alquimia, negligencia aos deveres de um Sanctum... Exatamente, negligencia por permitir a proliferação de vampiros e Necromantes em seu território... Além do desaparecimento de um importante membro da Organização: Aiolos.

- Aiolos caiu em combate a Corporação Gemini. Tudo isso foi explicado no relatório!

- Questionável, devo acrescentar. Eu farei o relatório a partir de agora. Assim que minha investigação começar!

- Se Illuminati está investigando o Sanctum por que enviaram o Sagrado Arcana que requisitamos? - pergunta Mu, massageando as têmporas.

- Eu não faço ideia do que está falando, Mu.

- Laki. Não foram vocês que a enviaram?

- A organização não enviaria uma criança como reforço a um Sanctum. A menina desapareceu da sede há duas noites. Estão me dizendo que ela veio pra cá? - Shaka balança a cabeça negativamente. - Vocês terão muito que explicar.

Shaka sai do escritório e se dirige a seu quarto.

- Era só o que me faltava! - Kiki se joga sobre o sofá.

- Acalme-se Kiki. Quando Allen e Fate voltarem, vamos esclarecer tudo isso. Vamos cooperar com Shaka, por enquanto. Quanto mais cedo essa inquisição ridícula acabar, melhor será pra todos nós.

- Mas, o que acontece se Shaka realmente achar que tivemos alguma culpa no incidente Gemini?

- Prefiro não pensar nisso agora, Calibretto.

Mu se retira e procura seu quarto. Não estava mais aguentando surpresas naquela noite e só queria saber de dormir. Kiki também decide dormir e apenas Calibretto permanece acordado, pensando que não necessitar de sono poderia ser um problema afinal. Ele deveria ter ido com Allen para Washington.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Reviews!**

**andressa li kinomoto animiya:** Tudo bem. Fico feliz só de ganhar review! Logo o Allen e a Nicky se reencontram. E será um reencontro turbulento. XD

**Capítulo 03 – E.E.A**

Allen e Fate adentram a mansão após um teletransporte providenciado pelas pulseiras de Mu. Felizmente as mesmas não foram destruídas por Kanika. Depois da péssima notícia de receber um Inquisidor no Sanctum, Allen descobre que o corpo de Nicky desapareceu.

- Como? O Sanctum não pode ser invadido! Há magias de proteção! Magias de identificação!

- Toda magia pode ser burlada, Allen. Basta conhecer os meios...

- Eu pensei que você fosse um Arcana poderoso, Mu! Como pôde deixar isso acontecer?

- Eu lhe asseguro que fiz o melhor que pude pra proteger o Sanctum, Allen. Sinto muito. Mas não se desespere. Nós vamos encontrá-la.

- Pode rastreá-la?

- Infelizmente ainda não. Não ainda. Não sem saber como ela desapareceu.

- Ninguém dorme nessa casa não? - Kiki sonolento chega até o escritório de Mu, bebericando seu café.

- Não bastasse a presença de Shaka aqui... E agora isso...

- Shaka? O Inquisidor é o Shaka? - Pergunta Fate ainda sentada sobre o sofá.

Mu ascena que sim. Em seguida ele vira sua cadeira para a janela tendo seu rosto banhado pela luz do sol.

- Parece que depois de dois anos de silêncio, nossos inimigos se movimentam novamente. E ainda temos a investigação de Shaka pra nos atrapalhar.

Allen estava se sentindo mais cansado que nunca. De frustração, ele esmurra a parede.

- Acalme-se, Allen.

- Como posso me acalmar? Nicky está sempre sendo usada como uma ferramenta por estes malditos! Não posso permitir...

Allen sai bufando de raiva do Sanctum. Do segundo andar, Shaka o observa, intrigado antes de voltar para seu quarto. No interior ele é recepcionado por duas pessoas que ajoelhadas diante dele.

**-Quarto de Shaka-**

- Camus. Marin.

- Senhor Inquisidor. O que a E. E. A. Pode fazer pelo senhor?

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: E.E.A. Esquadrão Especial Arcana. A força tarefa mais radical da Organização Illuminati. Treinados como espíões e assassinos para eliminar ameaças com rapidez e precisão. O Esquadrão só emprega os melhores Arcanas e aqueles que possuem talentos únicos._

Os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo abaixando as cabeças em respeito. Camus era um jovem da idade de Allen, com longos cabelos ruivos e um olhar sagaz. Marin tinha os cabelos castanhos encaracolados e curtos, na altura do ombro. Ambos trajavam roupas negras e justas sem mangas e luvas negras.

- Vocês os viram, não viram?

- Sim, senhor.

- Muito bem. São eles que terão de espionar. O garoto e a garota. Eu iniciarei minha investigação dentro do Sanctum. Se tiverem qualquer indício de que eles pretendem trair Illuminati... Vocês devem reportar a mim.

Os dois ascentem.

- Podem ir.

Os dois desaparecem. Era uma imagem mágica gerada por um disco de comunicação no chão. Em um apartamento longe dali, os dois se levantam.

**-Apartamento de Camus-**

- Melhor começar a investigação...

- Pra que a pressa, Camus? Saudade do seu amigo, Allen?

- Não somos amigos. E Allen é um arcana poderoso. Ele é cogitado para ingressar o Esquadrão futuramente.

- Ah sim. Ouvi falar do Mecha Arcana... Acha mesmo que ele é um traidor? - Marin senta-se de pernas cruzadas sobre o braço do sofá.

- Não. Eu não acho. Agora eu vou atrás dele.

- Não se incomode. Eu já mandei Rapina vigiar ele.

- Seus espíritos pode fazer isso?

- É a vantagem de ser uma Invocação Arcana... - Marin pisca pra Camus com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Invocação Arcana. A Magia da Invocação. Este Arcana tem o poder de invocar espíritos da natureza ou de outros planos e usar sua magia em proeito próprio. Essa magia ainda é pouco conhecida e mal-vista pelos Illuminati, por temerem uma certa similaridade com a magia Dimensão Arcana. Marin é a única Invocação Arcana conhecida atualmente e não se sabe da existência de outros anteriores a ela. Apesar de ingressar no E.E.A. ela é vigiada com extremo rigor pela Organização Illuminati. Shaka parece confiar plenamente nela._

- Às vezes me esqueço de quão surpreendente pode ser o seu poder...

- Huhuhu... Isso vindo do próprio "Mago da Água e do Gelo"? Estou lisonjeada...

- Eu não deveria lhe contar nada disso. Mas eu também devo manter um olho aberto em você. A Organização não confia inteiramente em você. O único motivo de você ser uma de nós é a confiança de Mestre Shaka. Se você trair essa confiança... Eu mesmo elimino você.

Os dois se encaram por um tempo. Marin sorrindo. Camus nunca sorri. Ele é frio. Afiado como uma lâmina. Na época do treinamento, ele e Allen tiveram uma breve rivalidade como os outros cadetes diziam. Fogo x Gelo. Os dois sempre empatavam quando lutavam um contra o outro.

- Bom, chega de conversa. Vou tirar uma soneca enquanto Rapina não chega.

**-Laboratório de Ashta-**

O laboratório era parecido com um filme de terror do Frankstein e o quarto de uma garota. Cheio de bichinhos de pelúcia macabros. Rincewind andava de lá pra cá, pulando pelas prateleiras, sem derrubar nada e miando vagarosamente. Ashta iniciava os preparos para os rituais necromanticos no corpo de Nicole.

Um livro bate contra o tampo da mesa.

- Oh você conseguiu mais um tomo, Kani? Você é um amor! Pode deixar aí. Brigadinha!

- Quanto tempo mais pra você trazer o Mask de volta? Eu já peguei tantos livros que nem sei mais!

- Ei, ei, ei. Esqueceu? Isso aí é meu pagamento. Você ainda precisa de outra coisinha pra trazer o Mask de volta. Uma "pedrinha" lembra?

- Essa pedra é lenda! Nem sabe se ela existe de verdade! Não vou apostar a vida do Maskie numa busca por um conto de fadas.

Ashta suspira.

- Ai, ai... Não aprendeu nada? Todo conto de fada tem uma ponta de verdade, querida. Olha pra gente. Humanos não dizem que magia e alquimia não existem? Pense bem... Saga chegou bem perto. Ele só precisava decifrar a informação que havia no Azoth da dona Maria aqui.

- E o que aconteceu ao Azoth dela?

- Da última vez que vi, uns Vampiros levaram ele.

- Vampiros? Que vampiros?

Ashta se joga sobre a cama, e começa a carinhar Rincewind.

- Vampiros muito maus. Eles se chamam de Heinstein. Acho que você já ouviu falar?

O tom de voz de Ashta era cínico. Claro que Kanika já tinha ouvido falar dos Heinstein. Vampiros e Necromantes. Os mais antigos. Os mais poderosos. Liderados por um vampiro incrivelmente poderoso chamado Alone. Dizem as lendas que há duzentos anos, os Heinstein fora a guerra contra os Illuminati e quase exterminaram os auto-proclamados guardiões do planeta. Mas os Illuminati venceram. Até onde se sabe, Alone foi destruído e os Heinstein caçados à extinção.

- Os Heinstein ainda existem?

- Alguns membros. Poucos, mas poderosos. Nada da ralé vampira que se vê por aí. Verdadeiros vampiros estupidamente poderosos! Huhuhu...

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu estava lá, observando. Escondida, claro. Não quero nada com nenhum vampiro. Não tinha nenhum dos meus bonequinhos adorados pra me proteger. Mas, de qualquer forma, os Heinstein tem o Azoth dessa bonequinha aqui. E eles estão um passo mais perto de achar a Pedra Filosofal do que você, queridinha. Então, eu acho melhor se apressar. Ir correndo atrás deles, se quiser o Mask de volta.

- Eu vou conseguir a maldita pedra filosofal e terei meu Maskie de volta!

Kanika sai do laboratório de Ashta, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Esse é o Espírito! Assim é que se fala! Vai fundo! - Ela espera Kanika estar bem longe pra dizer: - Trouxa apaixonada...

Uma esfera de cristal começa a brilhar, revelando a silhueta de uma mulher. A voz da mulher ecoa autoritária pelo laboratório.

- Ashta! Minha paciência se esgota! Como estão os preparativos?

- Estão indo muito bem, Ó "Senhora da Escuridão Eterna"!

- Você disse que teria a arma perfeita pra distrair os Illuminati e tirá-los de nosso alcance. Os estudos do Azoth estão avançando rápido. Não sou conhecida por minha piedade para com aqueles que falham comigo.

Ashta revira os olhos.

- Pandie! Vocês queriam a melhor não queriam? Apesar de toda sua fama e seus poderes necromantes, pediram minha ajuda por que eu sou a melhor. Então, sosseguem e me deixem trabalhar!

- A única razão de eu ter contratado seus serviços é por que Máscara da Morte está indisponível, Ashta. Você traiu o clã, deveria ter se tornado uma de nós, mas você virou as costas e fugiu.

- Ah, sabe como é... Essa cor pálida não combina comigo. E sangue não é dieta saudável.

A mulher na esfera de cristal a fita nervosa. Ashta mantém seu sorriso cínico que ela sabe que provoca a ira de uma mulher que não deveria ser provocada. Pandora, a líder do Clã Heinstein.

- Ei! Isso magoou, Pandie... Enfim, pode mandar um "oi" pro Minos por mim? Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Bye bye, Pandie! Ligue mais vezes!

A imagem na esfera desaparece.

- Vamos tornar você numa bonequinha bem linda pra brincar com aqueles otários? Ahahahaha...

**-Mansão do Clã Heinstein. Alemanha-**

O vampiro de longos cabelos prateados se ajoelha diante de Pandora.

- A menina tem talento, não?

- Inegável. Mas ela não me inspira confiança. Ela traiu este clã, Minos.

- É verdade, Lady Pandora. Mas estamos perto de nosso objetivo. Por que nos preocupar agora? Minha antiga discípula vai cumprir a tarefa que lhe incumbimos. Ela pode cuidar dos Illuminati que estão atrás de nós. O resto da Organização sequer suspeita da nossa existência.

- Eles provavelmente já sabem que 3 de seus integrantes são vampiros. Eles não vão simplesmente deixar de lado... Estamos muito perto de reviver nosso grande senhor Alone...

Pandora se levanta do trono e caminha até seu quarto. Minos a segue, conversando. No quarto de Pandora havia uma passagem secreta que os dois tomam para o subterrâneo. No subterrâneo havia um mausoléu com um caixão dentro. Dentro do caixão estava o corpo de um jovem loiro.

- Grande senhor Alone. Estamos tão perto da Pedra Filosofal. Com ela, poderemos restaurá-lo a sua antiga glória. Para que o senhor cubra a Terra em trevas novamente.

- Já estamos quase quebrando as defesas do Azoth, Lady Pandora. Seus mistérios serão revelados pra nós logo, logo...

Aos pés da estátua de Alone havia um altar onde o cristal que guardava o Azoth de Nicole estava sendo estudado. A magia dos Arcanas de Heinstein tentavam quebrar a defesa que Dohko, como Nicolas Flamel, impusera há muitos anos atrás.

- Maldito Flamel! Se não tivesse fugido de mim, já teríamos a Pedra Filosofal! E nosso senhor Alone já estaria ao nosso lado... Se ainda estiver vivo, arrancarei sua alma do corpo e a escravisarei pra todo sempre por isso...

Minos sorri.

- E se... Pudessemos encontrar Flamel, minha senhora?

- Faz mais de dois séculos que estou procurando aquele desgraçado! Acha que não pensei nisso?

- Não me leve a mal, lady Pandora. Eu sei que as buscas até agora foram infrutíferas. Mas minhas fontes me dizem que Flamel ainda está vivo e que sua localização foi encontrada.

- Então por que não disse antes?

- Eu precisava de confirmar os rumores antes de qualquer coisa. Mas não se preocupe. Dê a ordem e logo meus servos terão Nicolas Flamel em suas mãos. Ele poderá nos ajudar a decodificar a mensagem escondida no Azoth ou até mesmo nos dizer como criar outra Pedra Filosofal!

- Providencie agora, Minos! Traga o desgraçado até mim!

Minos faz uma reverência.

- Como ordenar, minha senhora...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Neko-sama:** Por falar em Milo, estou pensando em incluir ele nessa fic. Só não sei como ainda. Afinal, Camus x Milo não podem se separar, né? 9.9 [apanha] Agora, Allen e Nicky vai ser complicado... Mas não vou falar mais nada... XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Não tinha reparado na "Star Wars-ição" de IA até você mencionar. E quanto a Laki e o Kiki eu pretendo dar a eles papéis mais ativos nessa fic. Então, prepare-se pra vê-los muito. XP

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** Prontinho. Postado. Eu demoro um pouquinho pra postar, por que tenho outras duas fics pra escrever. Mas cedo ou tarde o capítulo sai... XD

**Capítulo 04 – Meu pesadelo**

Allen passou a noite inteira acordado, andando pela cidade e sem sono. Sua preocupação com Nicky tinha passado dos limites e dormir não era aceitável. Ele precisava de uma pista. Desde que vira o pai que acreditava estar morto, transformado em vampiro e roubando o azoth de Nicky, ele não tinha uma noite de sono tranquila. Quando não estava em missões para a Organização. Caçando vampiros e tentando obter informações do pai. Mas era inútil, não se havia visto ou ouvido falar de Shura em lugar algum.

Era hora de Allen visitar um velho amigo. Conhecendo-o, ele deveria estar no Central Park àquela hora da manhã num sábado. Sempre no mesmo lugar, ouvindo música com os amigos. Geralmente o garoto de cabelos azuis, piercings no nariz, nas orelhas e na sombrancelha, vestido de calças jeans rasgadas, camisa do Iron Maiden e jaqueta surrada estava sozinho. Mas agora estava acompanhado de uma garota loira, de cabelos longos e lisos, vestida de modo um pouco mais recatado que ele, num vestido vermelho e um suéter por cima. Os dois estavam bem próximos para serem apenas conhecidos.

Jake salta da pedra onde estava sentado imediatamente ao ver Allen e vai cumprimentá-lo.

- Allen! Você sumiu, cara! Onde esteve?

- Em Washington. Você parece muito bem, Jake.

- É. Eu tô legal. Fazendo faculdade.

- Legal. Está gostando?

- Sim. Tá muito legal.

Allen olha para a garota que esperava tranquilamente sentada sobre a pedra.

- Vai me apresentar, Jake?

- Ah! Claro! Allen, essa é a June. É a minha namorada.

Os dois apertam mãos.

- É um prazer, June. Sou Allen Cross.

- Prazer, Allen. Jake fala demais de você.

Allen troca olhares com Jake que parecia constrangido.

- Só coisas boas, eu espero.

- Você é um tipo de mágico ou algo parecido?

June timidamente balança a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu espero que não seja nenhum segredo de estado Illuminati, cara. Ela viu aquele negócio que você me deu, sabe? Pra mostrar que trabalho pra Illuminati.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: A insígnia da Illuminati - Um caduceu feita de prata, com uma corrente que o prende ao pescoço. Garante proteção ao informante através da autoridade da Organização. A insígnia é embuida de feitiços de proteção e identificação. Se o informante for morto, a Illuminati saberá exatamente quem foi e onde encontrar o responsável._

- Tudo bem. A Illuminati é uma organização fantasma demais pra se preocupar com isso. Além do mais, saia por aí falando que anda com vampiros e Alquimistas e vão pensar que você é maluco.

Os três sentam-se na rocha.

- E aí, Jake? O que tem pra mim?

- Eu andei conversando com meus amigos vampiros. Sinto muito Allen. Mas nenhum deles ouviu falar desse Shura.

Allen suspira fundo.

- Após tanto tempo, já tinha minhas dúvidas se iria encontrar alguma coisa a respeito dele.

- Quem é ele? Um criminoso?

Quem é ele? Meu pai? Um ex-Arcana? Um dos melhores Illuminati que já existiu? Todas as perguntas passaram pela mente de Allen naquele instante. E principalmente, há um meio de reverter o que lhe aconteceu? Existe um meio de faze Shura voltar a ser o que era antes? E se Shura estava vivo, o que teria acontecido a sua mãe? Teria ela também se tornado um vampiro?

- Ele não é ninguém. Obrigado, Jake.

- Minha mãe pergunta muito por você, cara. Precisa aparecer mais.

- As panquecas dela continuam ótimas?

Jake faz que sim.

- Quer passar lá em casa e comer alguma coisa?

- Agora sim. Falou o que eu queria ouvir, amigão.

Os três se levantam. Allen não consegue evitar a pontada de inveja ao ver Jake e a namorada de mãos dadas. Não que ele acreditasse que o amigo não merecesse uma pessoa que o fizesse feliz, muito pelo contrário. Se tinha alguém que merecia era ele. Jake era viciado em drogas e sua vida foi de mal a pior quando descobriu drogas para vampiro. Foi aí que conheceu Allen que o salvou de se tornar jantar de vampiro. O amigo e sua mãe deviam a Allen a segunda chance que o rapaz teve na vida. O contato de Jake com tantos vampiros (a maioria de boa índole. A maioria ciente de que ele tem proteção da Illuminati e não ousa tocá-lo) o torna um valioso informante.

June cochicha algo no ouvido de Jake e Allen nota os dois cochichando.

- Quer perguntar alguma coisa, Jake?

- A June tem algumas dúvidas. Ela nunca viu vampiros ou alquimistas, sabe? Eu não apresento ela pros vampiros que eu conheço. A maioria não é muito legal.

Allen sorri.

- Ok, o que querem saber?

- Você é um tipo de agente secreto ou algo assim?

- Sim e não. Não respondemos a governo algum. Há séculos que a ordem Illuminati existe e a gente combate necromantes e coisas "das trevas".

- Tipo, vampiros e tal?

- Só os que saem da linha. Muitos não matam humanos. Apenas se alimentam e vivem normalmente. Assim como Lobisomens.

- Demônios?

- São raros. Só um Arcana muito poderoso pode trazê-los pro nosso mundo. Mas sim. Se necessário, combatemos demônios também.

June parece não convencida de que um rapaz jovem como Allen seja realmente um alquimista que protege o mundo de forças das trevas.

- E o Jake me falou que vocês estão atrás da... Pedra Filosofal? Ela existe mesmo?

Allen suspira por um momento, antes de responder.

- Quem sabe? Sabemos que já existiu. Não sabemos o que ela faz. Vida eterna?

- Em teoria sim.

Isso lembra Allen de que ele tem uma fonte mais segura de informações do que as lendas. O suposto criador da Pedra Filosofal. Dohko. Ou melhor Nicolas Flamel. Agora um hóspede no Sanctum Sanctorum.

- Não precisam dessa coisa pra serem imortais. Vampiros são imortais.

- É verdade... - Diz June. - Por que querem essa Pedra Filosofal se já podem obter a vida eterna de outras formas?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. -Allen responde. - Vampiros já têm a vida eterna. Por que os necromantes não simplesmente viram vampiros, por exemplo?

A garota dá de ombros. Allen começa a explicar.

- Veja bem. A ciência humana não conhece isso. Por que está dentro do campo metafísico. Mas existe uma energia que permeia o ar, está no interior de todas as coisas. Essa energia se chama Éter. É essa energia que me permite fazer isso.

Allen estala os dedos de sua mão direita, o braço Magitek, e uma pequena chama surge na palma de sua mão. Allen a apaga assim que ela surge pra não chamar a atenção.

- Veja bem. Lembra-se de Lavoisier? A química se originou dos primeiros estudos da Alquimia, não é atoa. "Nada se perde, tudo se transforma", blablabla... Coisa que ele não disse com essas palavras, mas que representa o princípio mais básico da Alquimia. A troca equivalente. Pra se obter algo, deve-se dar algo em troca, de igual valor. Nós os Alquimistas cambiamos Éter com os elementos da natureza para realizar efeitos de magia. Agora, imagine... O que uma pessoa deve sacrificar para obter a vida eterna? Os primeiros vampiros eram Alquimistas que buscavam a vida eterna.

Essa informação, Jake não sabia e até ele ficou impressionado.

- Eles pagaram um preço alto demais para se tornarem imortais. Hoje, eles tem de beber sangue pra manter sua vida e não podem andar sob a luz do sol. Outros Alquimistas podem tentar reanimar cadáveres... Mas o que eles obtém disso além de zumbis ou homunculus sem alma? O preço é alto demais para se criar vida a partir da Alquimia. Por isso a Necromancia é proibida. Ela perverte as leis naturais e cobra um preço muito alto pra tal.

- Acho que entendi... - Responde June.

- Então, com a Pedra Filosofal...

- Na teoria – Allen ressaltou – Seria capaz de dar ao Alquimista a vida eterna. Ou prolongar sua vida. Existem lendas de onipotencia. De onisciencia. Até mesmo onipresença para aquele que desvendar os mistérios da Pedra Filosofal. Mas quem pode dizer com certeza?

- Mas e o Calibretto? - Jake pergunta. - Ele é um... Como chama?

- Golen. Uma máquina animada. O conhecimento de se construir Golens inteligentes como o Calibretto é uma arte antiga que pelo visto, só o Mu ainda conhece. Calibretto foi encontrado pela organização na verdade. Não sabemos como ele tem inteligência. E agora parece estar desenvolvendo até mesmo sentimentos. Ele concordou em ajudar a Organização. Por isso ficamos com ele.

- Sinto saudades dele.

- Quem é Calibretto?

- Qualquer dia eu apresento vocês, June. - Allen responde. - Aí você vai se surpreender.

A medida em que os três caminham conversando, um vento frio assopra e desperta calafrios em Allen. De repente, o Central Park parecia estar vazio. Onde haviam ido todas as pessoas? Na verdade, apenas uma pessoa parecia estar presente ao redor. Uma pessoa em vestes pretas que estava parada alguns metros dos três.

Allen imediatamente ergue o braço para deter o avanço do casal ao sentir a energia malígna que a garota emanava.

Tinha longos cabelos negros, uma maquiagem dark perfeitamente feita deixando-a incrivelmente linda. Um espartilho vermelho, calças justas e botas de cano longo. Tinha uma gargantilha com um cruxcifixo adornando o pescoço e um sobretudo negro. Seus cabelos ondulados voavam com o vento.

Levou um tempo para Allen reconhecê-la, pois ela nunca se vestira desta forma. E seus cabelos, antes castanhos, agora estavam negros como ébano. Assim que a garota se move de forma fantasmagórica na direção de Allen, ele grita:

- Saia daqui Jake!

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a garota já está sobre ele, abraçando-o e beijando-o.

- Nicky?

- Oi, amor... Sentiu minha falta?

**- Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Fate estava no jardim zen, uincluído na planta assim que o Sanctum foi reconstruído após o ataque da Gemini. Aquele era o santuário de Fate após a batalha contra os Gemini. Após a perda de Aiolos, seu mestre, Fate meditava constantemente ali, tentando superar a perda do mestre.

Não viu-o morrer, mas ele desapareceu após a batalha. Que motivo teria pra isso se estivesse vivo? Aiolos era extremamente dedicado a Organização. Na melhor das hipóteses poderia estar ferido ou prisioneiro por dois anos.

Fate, no entanto, não se dedicara a tentar encontrá-lo, assim como Allen se dedicou a encontrar o pai. A esperança de que a descoberta não fosse o que esperava a assustava.

Tão distraída estava que nem sentiu a aproximação de Dohko. Pelo visto ela ainda não absorvera o significado de "meditação".

- Bom dia, Fate.

- Senhor Dohko...

As espadas de Fate, agora, retornando a seu estado original de armas alquímicas, estavam emabinhadas no altar diante dela. Apenas o canto dos pássaros quebrava o silêncio daquele dia.

- Faz dois anos que vejo você aqui, todos os dias. Buscando a iluminação?

- O senhor sabe algo a esse respeito?

- Pra falar a verdade, sim. O tempo que passei na China, aprendendo a alquimia deles me ensinou uma ou outra coisa.

- O que?

- Que o ser humano sempre vive tentando mudar seu destino. Mas, isso é algo que não podemos fazer.

Fate abre os olhos e olha para o Arcana pela primeira vez.

- Foi o que eu tentei fazer quando "criei" a Pedra Filosofal. Ainda não contei a você como aconteceu.

Dohko senta-se ao lado de Fate, também assumindi posição de meditação.

- A ideia de criar a Pedra não foi realmente minha. E não sei se posso dizer que foi de Perrenelle, minha esposa.

- O senhor já foi casado?

- Sim.

- Ela era alquimista também?

- Não. Mas se interessava por meus trabalhos. E às vezes até parecia apresentar um certo conhecimento a respeito. Ela dizia ter muito medo de morrer e foi pensando nisto que me dediquei a pesquisa do Elixir da vida eterna.

Fate prestava atenção total a Dohko naquele momento.

- Às vezes eu estava tão imerso em meus estudos que não notava que ela parecia conhecer mais do que alegava sobre alquimia. No fim, eu consegui reproduzir uma Pedra Filosofal. Ou uma cópia bem parecida, pelo que ela dizia.

- Ela o tornou imortal?

- Não. No fim, ela prolongou bastante minha vida. Mas não me tornou imortal. Eu vou envelhecer e morrer um dia. Quanto tempo? Não sei.

- Entendo.

- Mas, o mais interessante... Foi uma história que Perrenelle me contou...

- História? Que história?

- Sobre Lemúria. Mu comentou essa história comigo também, quando nos conhecemos. O continente de Lemúria e sua queda.

Dohko agora olhava para o céu, de forma vaga, como se Fate não estivesse ali e ele apenas desse vazão as lembranças.

- Há muito tempo, existiu o continente de Lemúria. O povo lemuriano possuia incrível conhecimento de Alquimia e magia. Sua civilização era avançada além da conta, comparada a dos homens em geral. Em comparação a humanidade que começava a dar seus primeiros passos. A expectativa de vida deles era mais alta. Sua saúde. Os poderes de sua mente. Sua inteligência...

- Como uma civilização assim desapareceu, afinal? Pelo que você diz, nem mesmo nós, como somos hoje poderíamos nos equiparar a eles.

- E você está certa. A história dizia que quando os Lemurianos atingiram o ápice de sua civilização, eles usavam o poder da Pedra Filosofal. Um pedra que lhe foi concedida pelos deuses, que codificava todo o conhecimento do universo. Que era a chave para a imortalidade dos deuses.

- Deuses?

- Sim. Zeus, Rá, Odin... Quem sabe? Talvez sejam apenas interpretações diferentes dos mesmos seres por povos diferentes... Mas sabia-se que havia uma deusa em particular a quem os Lemurianos adoravam. Tiamat. Uma deusa do Oceano que era vista como a Ordem criadora de tudo e ao mesmo tempo o Caos encarnado. O caos da criação assumindo uma forma ordeira que formou o mundo como o conhecemos hoje.

- Tiamat...

Dohko acena.

- Tiamat se enfureceu com o povo Lemuriano por acreditar que eles estavam se aproximando demais dos deuses. Por isso, ela destruiu o continente. Poucos sobreviventes conseguiram escapar vivos e se espalharam pelo mundo. A Pedra Filosofal se perdeu para sempre.

- Não teria Tiamat escondido-a?

- Quem sabe? As lendas dizem que não. Que ela conseguiu de alguma forma ser levada pra fora de Lemúria enquanto o oceano engolia o continente e que a deusa a procurou por séculos sem jamais encontrar.

- Existem lendas demais por trás dessa Pedra pra se ter qualquer tipo de credibilidade na história.

- Ahahaha... Acho que você está certa. Mas a Pedra da história trouxe imensa prosperidade por um tempo. Em seguida, trouxe um imenso caos. Talvez devamos nos lembrar de que nós humanos não somos feitos pra se ter certos conhecimentos ou poderes. Não sabemos lidar com eles. Recriar aquela Pedra só me trouxe infelicidade. Eu vi minha esposa morrer diante de meus olhos por aqueles que cobiçavam a Pedra. Mesmo que eu me case novamente... Minha esposa morrerá um dia... Enquanto eu permanecerei apenas para ver a morte me cercar, mas não me levar.

- Mas por que me diz isso?

- Eu posso ver seu sofrimento por seu mestre. Mas estou aqui para lhe dizer que... Devemos aceitar que tudo deve chegar ao seu fim. Assim é a ordem natural das coisas. Foi por causa daqueles que não aceitam essa lei básica da natureza, que Aiolos perdeu a vida.

- Ele pode estar vivo.

- É verdade. Sinto muito pela minha indelicadeza. Mas, lembre-se. Se Aiolos não está aqui agora é por que há pessoas lá fora que não aceitam a verdade crua da morte. Espero que não me odeie por estar sendo frio... Não é minha intenção. Mas... Nunca se desvie do caminho que Aiolos lhe ensinou. Ele acreditava no equilíbrio. Na ordem. Não o conheci pessoalmente, mas ele era um Illuminatus. Seus valores foram passados para você e agora posso conhecê-lo através de você.

Fate dá um leve sorriso, pensando em tudo que Dohko lhe disse.

- A vida tem seu próprio ritmo e seu próprio propósito, Fate. Tentar quebrar esse equilíbrio causa grandes consequências. Pesadas demais pra um único ser humano suportar.

- Eu entendo, senhor Dohko... Obrigada...

- Não há de que, Fate.

- O senhor sente falta dela?

- Muita.

- Se pudesse trazê-la de volta... O senhor o faria?

Dohko pensa por um instante.

- Não. Eu buscaria ir ao encontro dela. Esteja onde ela estiver. Mas não posso me matar. Eu tenho muitas culpas a expiar antes. Não tenho o direito de me unir a ela enquanto não expiar meus pecados.

Fate sorri mais uma vez e dessa vez se levanta.

- Então, eu acho que deveria ir também ao encontro do Senhor Aiolos.

Fate se levanta e adentra a mansão. Dohko fecha os olhos e começa a meditar. Fazia tempo que não fazia uma boa sessão de meditação. Ele sentia uma certa tranquilidade em seu peito por saber que havia uma geração atual de Arcanas tão próspera. Havia esperança para o mundo ainda.

**- Corporação Gemini-**

Em uma das filiais da Corporação, Millyah Emmortelle recepciona sua nova "encomenda". Armas alquímicas. Soldados homunculus. Artefatos. O advogado de Saga, se aproxima dela para questionar o que estava havendo ali.

- Senhorita Emmortelle! A senhorita está usando o capital da Corporação em que? Parece até que vai travar uma guerra!

- Seu poder de observação me espanta. A guerra foi declarada. E sim, eu pretendo travá-la. Com todo o poder que o senhor Saga me concedeu! A guerra a Illuminati está declarada!

Continua...

Peço desculpas pelo ritmo dessa fic estar meio lento, mas logo ela acelera. Eu estou aproveitando os capítulos iniciais para armar o palco pra história. Mas vocês podem ver que já está acontecendo algumas coisas malucas na história. 9.9

_Anyways... Beijos e abraços do Ikarus..._

_Metal Ikarus, signing off..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Jules Heartilly:** Sim, existem duas pedras filosofais. E a Tiamat? Só o futuro sabe como essa capirota será... 9.9

**Pure-Petit:** Você já desconfia de todo mundo que eu incluo na história, né? Logo vai duvidar até do Jake! XD Mas a culpa é minha... Eu vivo fazendo essas surpresas assombrosas com vocês, né? O jeito é esperar pra ver se a June vai mostrar garrinhas ou não... 9.9

PS.: Por acaso eu escrevo alguma fic com o Milo sem trollar ele? 8D

**Capítulo 05 – Recrutando sombras**

O garoto estava ferido, deitado numa maca, em o que parecia ser uma mesa de operações. No entanto, o homem que o olhava de cima não se parecia nada com um médico. Ele se parecia mais com um cientista. Tinha lisos cabelos brancos que caiam até o ombro. Seu sorriso denunciava a curiosidade de um estudioso observando um espécime. Seus olhos por baixo das franjas do cabelo eram vermelhos e sinistros. Aquele homem era um verdadeiro pesadelo.

- Seu poder Arcano é impressionante rapaz... Você dará um bom material para os Heinstein. Apenas... Deixe-me trabalhar... Abra sua mente... Ou vai doer...

O homem força um remédio adocicado na garganta do rapaz.

- Isso vai curar suas feridas. Feridas causadas por mordidas de vampiros são boas só no início. Depois que o efeito anestésico passa... Bom, eu não preciso te dizer o que acontece. Você já está experimentando os efeitos por si mesmo.

Apesar da calma do homem pra falar, o jovem sentia que ele era frio. Ele sentia que o homem não se importava realmente com a sua dor. Ele não estava realmente tratando de seu corpo, mas de sua mente. Torturando-a. Pervertendo-a. Modificando-a.

As mãos do homem brilhavam, tocando suas temporas e fazendo com que um calor estranho invadisse seu cérebro, implantando imagens que ele não conhecia.

- Illuminati... Acho que nada me dá mais prazer do que ver vocês abandonando toda sua hipocrisia... Toda sua falsa retidão... E se tornando aquilo que vocês mais odeiam. Infelizmente, não podemos transformá-lo em vampiro agora. Problemático demais, entende? Mas podemos torná-lo um de nós. Gostaria disso?

"Não!", o garoto gritava dentro de sua mente. "Quero minha irmã!"

Sua voz não saía pela boca. Apenas os gritos ecoavam em sua mente. E após a tortura... Veio a escuridão. O jovem acordou mais calmo. Toda a dor tinha se esvaido. Ao seu redor estavam os seus torturadores, mas ele não conseguia odiá-los. Ele não os via mais como torturadores, mas como seus mestres.

Mestres que lhe vestiram, educaram-no nas artes arcanas nas quais ele já tinha certa proficiência. Mestres que lhe ensinaram a odiar os Illuminati e lhe ensinaram que se ele quiser se tornar um vampiro, terá de fazer por merecer seu lugar. Ele se lembra destas palavras até hoje. Chegou a hora de provar seu valor.

O rapaz, agora com 21 anos, cabelos negros e curtos e olhos verdes que não combinam com sua origem oriental se ajoelha diante de Pandora. Duas pistolas alquímicas pendiam de coldres em sua lateral.

- Bem-vindo, Ryo.

- Atendi a seu chamado assim que recebi, Lady Pandora.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado rapaz, surge uma garota. Ela parecia frágil e pequena. Vestia um manto negro que cobria praticamente todo seu corpo. O olho direito estava coberto por uma faixa. A franja dos cabelos caiam até os ombros, mas expunham a nuca.

- Tsubame. É um prazer revê-la.

A garota abaixa a cabeça em reverência, sem responder nada. Ao lado dela, um homem se ajoelha. Ryo imediatamente o reconhece. O mesmo homem que o converteu ao clã Heinstein. Lance Greenfield. Ryo sente que deveria odiá-lo, mas na verdade, ele não sente qualquer coisa pelo estranho homem.

- Bem-vindo, Lance.

- Lance greenfield se apresentando, Lady Pandora. - Ele responde com um sorriso.

- Minhas Adagas Sombrias estão reunidas novamente.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia – Adagas Sombrias: Rank de prestígio para Arcanas poderosos que aspiram se tornarem vampiros um dia, desde que mostrem sua lealdade._

Ao lado de Pandora, surgem quatro vampiros. Eles caminham e se posicionam, ajoelhados diante do trono de Pandora.

- Vejam bem, minhas adagas. Estes quatro são exemplos de lealdade em nosso clã. Eles provaram seu valor e foram recompensados com o dom da vida eterna que só Heinstein pode fornecer. Sejam leais também ao senhor Alone... E vocês, adagas, ingressarão as Espadas... Falhem... E é melhor que sejam mortos!

- Dura lex, sed lex. - Os quatro vampiros repetem em uníssono.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia – Espadas Sombrias: É um rank de prestígio no clã Heinstein. São as "Adagas" que provaram sua lealdade e serviram de forma agradável ao clã e foram agraciados com a vida eterna como vampiros. Abaixo deles, está a ralé. Vampiros mais fracos, humanos transformados em vampiros e usados como servos e soldados rasos do clã Heinstein._

- Cordelia Kirkland se apresentando, Lady Pandora.

A menina tinha cabelos lisos, na altura dos ombros, de um vermelho intenso. Lábios carnudos completavam o visual com seus belos olhos verdes. Seu braço direito possuía runas tatuadas do torso da mão até o ombro.

- Shura Cross se apresentando, Lady Pandora.

- Ingrid Svorden se apresentando, Lady Pandora.

- Afrodite Gifitig se apresentando, Lady Pandora.

Pandora sorri para suas quatro Espadas Sombrias, Arcanas poderosos que por sua lealdade se tornaram vampiros, e para suas três Adagas Sombrias.

- Um grupo perfeito para contrabalancear a interferência da Illuminati nesta guerra, Lady Pandora. - Diz Minos, sorrindo ao lado do trono de sua líder. - Eles farão frente até mesmo ao E.E.A.

- Estou extremamente satisfeita com este grupo que reuniu, Anjo da Morte Minos.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia - Anjo da Morte: O rank mais alto do Clã Heinstein, para Arcanas. Atualmente, apenas 3 vampiros alcançaram esse rank. Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos. Acima deles está a Rainha Sombria (Pandora) e o Imperador (Alone)._

Minos sorri satisfeito com o elogio de sua líder.

**-Central Park-**

Allen estava estarrecido. Há poucos segundos ele pensava que Nicky estaria perdida pra ele para sempre. Agora, ela estava ali, a sua frente, tocando-o, abraçando-o, beijando-o... Como ele sempre desejou.

Mas havia algo estranho. É como se ela fosse outra pessoa totalmente diferente. Allen a empurra gentilmente pra trás, desconfiado.

- Como isso é possível? Você estava... Estava...

- Estava o que, querido? Parada demais? Deixando de viver? Você tem razão... Agora eu vou aproveitar a vida. Não quer vir comigo?

- É você mesmo?

- Claro. Como pode duvidar? Não está vendo com seus próprios olhos?

- Allen... Você conhece essa garota? - Pergunta Jake.

Allen olha pro amigo e confirma.

- Jake. Vai pra casa. A gente combina de se ver depois. Manda um abraço pra sua mãe. Isso é muito importante.

O amigo, relutantemente obedece, puxando a namorada pela mão.

- Mas... Seu... Eles tiraram...

- Tiraram o que? - Ela abraça Allen. - A única coisa que tentaram tirar de mim, foi você, querido...

Allen abraça Nicky novamente. Uma águia pousa sobre uma estátua no Central Park, observando Allen sem que ele perceba. Sua atenção estava toda dirigida para Nicky. Allen não resiste e a beija. Era o mesmo beijo. Tudo que ele desejou todo esse tempo. Tudo que ele sentia falta, estava ali, para ele tocar, abraçar e beijar. Ela estava diferente, mas não fazia diferença pra ele. Era Nicky. A única garota que ele já amou.

De repente, Allen sente um ataque vindo na direção dele. Ele empurra Nicky pra fora do caminho, bem a tempo de ver um harpão passando por entre eles. Allen se prepara imediatamente para o combate, olhando em volta. Um jovem de longos cabelos azuis e um olhar mordaz pula diante dele.

Allen baixa a defesa, mas não sem tirar os olhos do jovem por um segundo sequer. Afinal, o jovem se trajava como um membro da Illuminati. As vestes negras, sem mangas, o símbolo Illuminatus tatuado no braço. Allen só não entendia por que estava sendo atacado, sendo que ele obviamente estava trajando também um uniforme Illuminatus.

- Então, o mestre estava certo. Você é um traidor.

- Traidor? Não sou eu quem estou atacando pessoas pelas costas, covarde.

- Foi só um disparo de aviso. Não gosto da ideia de matar um oponente na surdina. Até mesmo um traidor.

- E quem é você?

- Ah sim! Onde estou com a cabeça?

Um ar frio percorre o ambiente. Um ar frio que Allen conhece muito bem. Cristais de gelo começam a cair do céu, mesmo que não estejam no inverno. Allen já começa a achar que fez bem em sair com seu sobretudo.

- Camus! Você não sabe fazer uma entrada que não seja triunfal, né? Lá vem você roubar meu holofote. Sua primadonna...

- Calado Milo. Devemos capturar Allen e levá-lo imediatamente ao Inquisidor para questionamento.

- Ah, eu prefiro acabar com a raça dele. Que graça tem em lutar se contendo?

- A decisão não cabe a você, Milo.

Uma garota linda, de cabelos castanhos, encaracolados, vestindo uma versão colant sensual do uniforme dos Illuminati salta do nada e fecha o cerco ao redor de Allen. A águia que estava pousada sobre a estátua, pousa agora no braço direito da garota. Nicky se encolhe de medo, grudada ao braço dele.

- Bom trabalho, Rapina. - Ela olha sorrindo pra Allen. - Além do mais, não vamos dar nem uma chance ao nosso colega Illuminatus de se explicar?

- Eu não tenho de me explicar a respeito de nada.

- Mesmo? - Pergunta a garota com falsa inocência. - Nem mesmo por que você está prestes a se agarrar com um Homunculus carregado de energia negativa?

- Eu esperava mais de você, Allen.

- Eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Camus. Seu pau-mandado, idiota.

- Eu sugiro que você se entregue sem resistência.

- Embora, eu prefira que você resista. Na verdade, eu estou quase te atacando sem provocação só pra sentir o gosto da batalha. Quero ver o quanto você é bom, Mecha Arcana.

- Sob qual autoridade estou sendo detido?

- Sob a autoridade de mestre Shaka, o Inquisidor e da E.E.A.

- E.E.A?

Allen já se coloca entre seus oponentes e Nicky. Mas cercado, ele ainda deixa Nicky exposta a Marin.

- Vamos voltar ao Sanctum imediatamente, Allen. E sua amiga homunculus vem com a gente.

- Sabe, Camus... Eu gostei bem mais do seu amigo psicopata aqui. - Ele empurra Nicky pra se deitar no chão.

- Yes! - Milo parte pra cima de Allen.

Allen parte pra cima de Camus, com seu punho Magitek armando um soco. Camus invoca sua magia na mão direita e os dois punhos se chocam, criando duas forças opostas se repelindo. Gelo e fogo.

- Idiota! Você assinou sua sentença de morte!

Os braceletes de Milo expõe duas garras em forma de pinça com as quais ele ataca Allen. Allen se esquiva, mas seu braço Magitek é preso pela pinça de Milo. Do pulso esquerdo de Milo, uma lâmina em forma de ferrão brota.

- Hora de conhecer por que me chamam de Escorpio Arcana!

Allen explode chamas vermelhas em seu braço Magitek, afastando Milo e quase esturricando seu braço direito.

- Filho da mãe! Quase perco a mão!

- Sempre cabeça quente Milo. Uma luta deve ser friamente calculada.

Marin estava sentada num banco da praça, observando o combate se desenvolver. Camus conseguiu congelar o braço Magitek de Allen por um instante, quando Milo o atinge com um chute no rosto. Allen rola pelo chão, invocando chamas pra derreter o gelo de seu braço. Uma onda de estacas de gelo se forma no chão, correndo em direção a Allen que dispara uma bola de fogo pra repelir o ataque.

Outro daqueles arpões de Milo enroscam o braço de Allen, desequilibrando-o por um instante. Allen é puxado pra trás e Milo o captura com sua pinça. Das costas dele, um dispositivo expõe uma arma, em forma de uma calda de escorpião, cujo o ferrão já concentrava energia.

- Sorria! Isso só vai doer um pouquinho!

De repente, Milo é atingido por um vulto, que quebar sua pinça e o atira longe. Allen cai tossindo no chão. Ele olha pro alto e Nicky estava parada diante dele, olhando pra Milo.

- Belo chute, gatinha. Mas você acabou de mexer com o cara errado.

- Pra que tantos aparatos? Pra compensar alguma coisa? Allen, querido. Eu cuido desse aqui. Você cuida do boneco de neve ali.

Allen decide não questionar agora como Nicky estava lutando mano-a-mano com um Illuminatus do E.E.A e se levanta pra encarar Camus.

- Ok, seu babaca covarde. Agora somos só nós dois. Como nos velhos tempos.

- Sim. E se você lembra, eu o derrotei todas as vezes que lutamos.

- Derrotou? Você é um egocêntrico mesmo. Que eu me lembre, eu é que te surrei todas as vezes em que lutamos!

Os dois se concentram. Camus concentrava energia congelante, seu Pó de Diamante na palma da mão enquanto Allen concentrava suas chamas no seu punho mecânico. Um raio de gelo avança contra Allen que o rebate com o braço e se lança sobre Camus, atingindo um soco em seu rosto. Com o braço direito congelado, Allen atinge outro soco no rosto de Camus, quebrando o gelo e a cara do rival.

- Acha mesmo que seu gelo ridículo vai congelar meu braço, seu trouxa?

Camus se vira saltando no ar e chutando o rosto de Allen. Ele se movimenta rapidamente, toca o torso de Allen com as duas mãos espalmadas e libera seu Pó de Diamante.

- Eu não preciso me livrar de seu braço pra vencê-lo, Allen.

Allen grita com a dor causada pelo frio, cortando sua pele. Ele segura os dois pulsos de Camus e com toda sua força ele os afasta de si. O seu braço Magitek, dezenas de vezes mais forte que o esquerdo, quase quebra os ossos de Camus. Camus vai ao chão com uma cabeçada de Allen.

Cansado e arfando, Allen saca uma pistola alquímica de suas costas. Ele a aponta pra Camus e a culatra começa a brilhar. Seu braço começa a energizar a arma com uma potente energia.

- Ei, Camus. Abre a boca... _**CRIMSOM JUDGEMENT!**_

Um disparo imenso como o de uma bazuca avança sobre Camus, que estava incapacitado de se desviar e teria de receber o golpe em cheio. Quando um homem de pele vermelha, olhos amarelos e uma labareda de fogo no lugar das pernas surge no caminho e detém o ataque, absorvendo as chamas.

- Camus, Camus. Dessa vez, eu vou concordar com seu amigo bonitinho. Ele teria te vencido agora.

- Não se meta, Marin.

- Não se meta você. Já teve seu traseiro chutado, eu e o Ifrit assumimos daqui. Se ele usa magia de fogo, ele não será páreo pro Ifrit. Contenha-o sem matá-lo, Ifrit.

Allen se prepara pro combate. O homem vermelho parte pro ataque e Allen decide mudar pra defensiva antes e ver do que essa criatura é capaz. Afinal ele nunca viu esse tipo de magia antes.

Até mesmo Milo estava impressionado com o combate dos outros dois e por um momento de distração ele pagou com um soco certeiro de Nicky. Apesar de voar longe, sua calda mecânica ataca Nicky e quase a atinge. A velocidade da garota era impressionante.

Nicky sai do caminho, com saltos mortais e logo parte pra cima de Milo novamente. A Calda de Milo dispara rajadas de energia contra ela, mas ela as desvia facilmente.

- Belos reflexos, gata! Mas vai precisar de mais do que isso pra vencer o Escorpião Vermelho da Illuminati!

- Ok, insetinho. - Ela salta por cima dele, caindo às suas costas e chutando a nuca de Milo. O Espada Arcana rola no chão e de seu pulso direito, ele dispara seu arpão que atinge o ombro de Nicky.

Ela grita sentindo uma dor lascinante de uma corrente elétrica ferindo-a. Nicky, furiosa, puxa o Arpão, trazendo Milo pra mais perto de si e socando-o. Em seguida, ela retira o arpão de seu ombro, ainda ferido e queimando como o inferno.

Milo se levanta e ataca com sua pinça mais uma vez. Nicky segura as duas lâminas com as mãos e puxa o bracelete de Milo quebrando-o.

- Ei! Tem noção do quanto eu paguei por elas? Quero ser ressarcido!

- Você fala demais!

- Pensa rápido!

Nicky é atingida mais uma vez pela calda de Milo e voa contra um banco de praça. Allen se distrai vendo Nicky sendo atingida. Nessse instante, ele é golpeado por uma explosão de chamas de Ifrit, quando Camus surge atrás dele e o ataca com seu Pó de Diamante.

- DIAMOND DUST!

- Camus! Eu tinha tudo sob controle!

Allen cai vencido no chão. Antes que Nicky possa se levantar, uma rajada de energia a atinge, causando uma explosão. Era a calda de Milo que ele retrai para dentro do aparato em suas costas.

- Uau... Qual é a dessa garota? Ela parece não usar nenhum tipo de Magia e estava lutando com a gente assim.

- Um homunculus bem poderoso, pelo visto. Criado por um Necromante poderoso. Devemos levar esse homunculus pra mestre Shaka.

- Um desperdício... Eu achei esse garoto tão bonitinho pra ficar se desperdiçando com esse homunculus.

Nicky abre os olhos, de repente, emitindo uma poderosa energia que ergue os três no ar, paralisando-os. Ela se levanta lentamente e caminha até Allen ignorando-os.

- Deixarei-os viver por hoje. Já que vocês não representam qualquer ameaça pra mim... Mas se vocês se aproximarem de mim ou de meu querido mais uma vez... Eu os pulverizarei...

- Que força incrível é essa? Não consigo me mexer!

- Milo! Acerte-a com alguma coisa! Afaste-a do Allen!

- Vou tentar...

Nicky faz um gesto e destrói a calda de Milo.

- Já disse pra não me aborrecerem, vermes. Vão embora!

Os três voam longe, caem no chão rolando na grama até atingirem o lago no meio do Central Park. Nicky desaparece com Allen.

**-Corporação Gemini-**

Millyah adentra o escritório da Gemini, cansada. Mais uma vez, o experimento pra trazer Saga de volta da outra dimensão falhou. Sua posição parece mudar sempre que tentam novamente. Os dados que Marin destruiu eram essenciais para que o experimento desse certo. E sem eles, o tempo passa e o progresso não é atingido.

Desesperada, Millyah nem se dá conta de que havia uma pessoa na sala escura. Sentado em sua cadeira. Ou melhor a cadeira de Saga. O homem tranquilamente sorvia o whisky do copo. Sua silhueta no escuro, tão similar faz o coração de Millyah acelerar.

- Bem-vinda, querida. Eu senti sua falta...

Millyah dá passos incrédulos para trás, levando a mão a boca.

- Senhor Saga? Impossível! Mas, o senhor...

- Saga? Não. Aquele idiota nunca te contou a meu respeito, não é?

O homem se levanta, bate palmas e as luzes se ascendem, revelando uma feição idêntica a de Saga.

- Meu nome é Kanon. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Millyah Emorttelle... Pessoalmente, devo dizer. Meu nome...

O homem puxa Millyah pela nuca e a segura pela cintura, roubando-lhe um beijo voraz, que ela mal tem tempo de reagir ou evitar. Ainda incrédula, ela apenas sente a língua do homem invadindo sua boca. Tudo nele era idêntico a Saga, inclusive o beijo. Exceto que a paixão e o calor com que ele a beijava não eram os mesmos.

O homem cessa o beijo e se vira caminhando novamente para a mesa.

- Ah, como eu desejei sair daquela dimensão.

- Quem... Quem... É você?

- O que foi? Não me reconhece? Sou irmão de Saga. Gêmeo, pelo visto tenho de deixar claro pra você.

- Irmão... Gêmeo... O senhor Saga tinha um gêmeo...

- Sim. Quando éramos crianças, eu tentei corromper meu irmãozinho, sem muito sucesso, ele era careta demais... - Ele sorve mais um gole do Whisky. - Ele me matou, mas não completamente... Minha... Essência ou seja lá o que for, permaneceu dentro dele. Eu podia tentá-lo de vez em quando, forçá-lo a fazer o que eu queria... Mas o idiota sempre resistia. Quando ele enfrentou os Illuminati há dois anos, eu finalmente tive minha chance de sair de dentro dele e vir pra este mundo.

- O que quer dizer... Com este mundo?

- Há! Esta é a melhor parte! Sabe por que você não consegue trazer meu irmãozinho querido pra cá? Ele está preso dentro de si mesmo! Isso não é uma loucura?

Kanon gargalha. Millyah começa a pensar que ele só pode ser louco.

- Explique-se.

- Com prazer. Vê? Saga, ao manipular a magia Dimensional Arcana, acabou criando uma dimensão paralela em sua mente. É pra lá que eu fui quando ele me... "Matou". Agora, eu estou do lado de cá e ele do lado de lá. Então, somente alguém com um poder Dimensional muito grande poderá trazê-lo de lá.

- Você quer dizer... Você mesmo?

- Não é tão estúpida, heim? Isso mesmo. Mas eu prefiro deixá-lo lá. Preso onde está. Agora, eu comando esse show. Estou muito satisfeito com o que você tem feito com os recursos da empresa. Exceto por aquela estúpida máquina dimensional. Eu vou vetar este projeto. O seu exército de homunculus? Eu vou mantê-lo.

- Com que propósito?

- Não é óbvio? A corrida armamentista pela Pedra Filosofal começou! E já estamos ficando pra trás! Temos Illuminati e Heinstein, batendo a nossa porta... Eu não passei dois anos parado de férias, sabia? E nós vamos contra-atacar com tudo!

- Mas com que propósito?

- Não é óbvio? Vamos ver o mundo queimar! E no fim, quando a poeira e a fumaça baixar... Apenas eu estarei lá, segurando meu prêmio! A Pedra Filosofal e todo seu poder.

- Não permitirei! O Senhor Saga jamais aprovaria isso!

Millyah saca seu bastão. Kanon apenas olha pra ela, e a prende dentro de um vórtex dimensional.

- Não brinque. Seus talentos não se comparam aos meus. Escolha. Fique do meu lado... Ou eu a unirei a meu irmão, do jeitinho que você quer.

Millyah, amedrontada deixa uma lágrima escapar de pavor e Kanon sorri, liberando-a. Ela cai no chão, tremendo diante do poder de Kanon. Saga jamais usaria esse poder contra ela. Kanon é um monstro. Como esse monstro poderia ter vivido dentro de Saga?

- Agora, vá fazer algo de útil. Estou muito ocupado controlando esta Corporação.

- S-sim... Senhor...

Millyah se levanta e se recompõe. Ela não podia permitir que esse monstro controle a Gemini. Com os recursos da Corporação, ele poderia realmente devastar o mundo. Millyah precisa de aliados. Precisa de ajuda. Ela precisa encontrar uma forma de trazer Saga de volta. Ela precisa de Arcanas. Ela precisa dos mais poderosos Arcanas que o mundo conhece para consertar o que fez e restaurar a paz no mundo.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Back! Espero que não tenha demorado muito. Mas aqui está mais um capítulo de Tenebrae Arcana. Espero que gostem. Vamos às reviews?

**Jules Heartilly:** Tela sangrenta! Sim, essa é a ideia... (8D) e a Nicky já cuidou do rabo do Milo (isso foi ambíguo? 9.9). Sobre Marin e Nicky a gente põe elas de biquini num ringue de gel e deixa elas resolverem... (XD)

**Pure-Petit:** Todo mundo que aparecer na fic você já deve estar esperando que queira matar o Allen, né? Eu sei, eu mesmo fiz a reputação... XD

**andressa li kinimoto animya:** Seus elogios me deixam até sem graça. (ú.u) Mas se tá gostando mesmo, precisa parar não. Eu sobrevivo... (9.9) Vou postar sim! Bastante!

**Capítulo 06 – Beco sem saída**

Allen acorda deitado sobre uma cama macia, que de forma maravilhosa anestesiava a dor em sua cabeça. Ou seria outra a razão do anestésico? Seriam os cabelos sedosos espalhados sobre seu peito? A pele macia que tocava diretamente a sua própria? A respiração lenta e cadenciada que acariciava sua pele? Sim, Nicky. Sua Nicole.

- Allen? Já acordou?

Ele não respondeu. As últimas 24 horas passavam diante de sua mente como um flash. Dor, perda, luta, violência. Mais dor. Não, não era Nicky. Quem era essa estranha deitada ao seu lado, com os braços ao redor de seu corpo, segurando-o com (o que parece ser) medo de perdê-lo?

- Allen? - Ela chama seu nome mais uma vez, retirando-o do estado de torpor.

- Estou aqui...

- Você está bem? Oh, meu Deus, eu não sabia se funcionaria! Mas, funcionou, não funcionou?

- O que funcionou?

- A magia... Sagrada é como vocês chamam? Eu usei em você e você não morreu.

Ele se levanta e senta-se na cama, sentindo a dor se espalhar por todo seu corpo, protestando por não estar mais tocando-a.

- Sim, esse é o nome. Como você sabia, Nicky? Como você sabia usar esse tipo de magia?

- Vocês me ensinaram, lembra?

- Você estudou muito pouco e por muito pouco tempo pra saber realizar um feitiço de cura simples, Nicky. O que aconteceu com você? Você está completamente diferente. Com todo esse visual Dark! E lutando com um Arcana do E.E.A? Como? Como eu vim parar aqui?

Quando Allen se deu conta, já a estava segurando pelos braços, apertando-os com força a ponto dela franzir o cenho pela dor. O braço Magitek. O braço Magitek é forte demais. Ele a solta antes que o braço se parta como um graveto.

- Como você estava lutando daquela forma? Isso não é só Magia Sagrado Arcana. Isso é treinamento de combate Arcana!

- Está com raiva de mim?

A culpa pesa forte em seu peito. Realmente, do que ela era culpada? De ter sido aprisionada, torturada, mentalmente violada e imposta a um coma de dois anos?

- O que aconteceu? Onde você esteve nos últimos dias?

- No escuro... A última coisa de que me lembro foi... De estar presa. E um homem atravessar a mão em meu peito... Senti tanta dor. Era como se eu soubesse que ia morrer, mas não morri. Fui jogada na escuridão...

Allen senta-se agora, com as pernas pra fora da cama, absorvendo tudo. Nicky o abraça pelas costas, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e encostando a cabeça na dele. Ela tinha um cheiro bom. Um perfume adocicado, mas não enjoativo. Não forte demais. Perfeito pra ela.

- Perdoe-me. Não quis gritar com você. - Ele levou seu braço Magitek até o braço dela. O braço que lhe foi custado quando sua família morreu atacada por vampiros. O aço era frio. Causava arrepios na pele de Nicole. - Senti tanto sua falta...

- Está tudo bem... Também senti sua falta...

Seus lábios tocaram gentilmente o rosto dele.

- Onde estamos?

- No meu dormitório. Na faculdade. Lembra?

Ele se lembrava. Agora o reconhecia. Era seu dormitório. E se ela lembrava, devia ser ela mesmo, não é? Mesmo que fosse fácil deduzir que aquele lugar era frequentado por ela, só podia ser a mesma Nicky, não é? Ele precisa acreditar que sim. Nada mais importa.

- Por que você...

- O que?

- Da outra vez. Por que você me rejeitou?

- Eu... Não quero falar disso.

Ela se joga sobre a cama virando de costas pra ele. Agora estavam um de costas para o outro.

- Nicky.

Sua voz saiu em tom de aviso. Ela se encolheu ainda mais na cama, sentindo uma lágrima escapar pelo canto do olho e rapidamente a limpa com o dedo.

- Diga-me. A gente... Passou a noite juntos e você me dispensou no dia seguinte.

- Eu estava assustada.

- E eu fui só sua válvula de escape pra superar a perda da sua mãe. Saquei.

Ela se vira pra ele de novo e segura em sua mão. A mão fria, de aço que não sentia nada além do calor da magia de fogo correndo em seu interior. Fogo que Allen canalizava naquele braço que era sua principal arma. Aquela coisa monstruosa que deformou seu corpo e que o faz odiar vampiros mais do que tudo neste mundo.

- Não. Eu disse isso, mas nunca quis dizer de verdade... No fundo, eu fiz aquilo por que estou apaixonada.

- Não cola! Você... É capaz de amar, por acaso?

- Só por que sou um homunculus?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu ouvia eles conversando sobre mim. Aqueles homens. O que me jogou na escuridão e o outro. O que isso significa? Que sou um monstro?

- Não. Você não é um monstro.

- Então, por que você não olha pra mim?

- Pra que esse visual dark? Você não é assim?

- Eu gosto. Você não gostou?

- Sinceramente? Não. Eu quero você como era antes.

A mão dela toca a base das suas costas, causando arrepios em sua espinha.

- Experimente. Você pode acabar gostando.

Experimentar? Ele queria. Claro que queria. Como da primeira vez em que foram pra cama juntos. Ela se entregou pra ele totalmente. Não sentiu medo do braço mecânico dele. Por isso, ele nunca se manteve muito tempo em relacionamentos fixos. Mesmo com as colegas Arcanas da organização. Todas o achavam estranho. O deformado. O garoto do braço de ferro. Ele não ligava. Quem precisava delas, afinal? Só mantinha o braço em segredo, fazia o que queria e as descartava, rapidamente. Apegar-se era idiotice. Quando conheceu Nicky, ele pretendia fazer a mesma coisa. Só usá-la um pouquinho e descartá-la. Mas assim que os dois se entregaram nos braços um do outro, tudo mudou e Allen não acreditou que existia dentro de si a capacidade de amar uma pessoa. E Nicky mostrara-lhe isso. Pouco antes de descartá-lo da mesma forma que ele descartou suas antigas namoradas. Agora, sabia como era. Ou não sabia, uma vez que as garotas tinham vergonha de serem vistas com ele. Estranho que até mesmo no meio de Arcanas, uma coisa como uma prótese alquímica era vista com preconceito.

- Allen? Você... Não consegue nem olhar pra mim?

Ele se deita novamente na cama, ao lado dela. Só agora tinha notada que ela estava usando nada mais que uma camiseta e uma calcinha preta. Da maquiagem que usava no dia anterior, apenas o baton e um pouco da sombra nos olhos haviam restado. Ela estava linda. Os cabelos caiam como cascatas negras ao redor de seu rosto. Nicky era o tipo de garota que não tinha uma beleza evidente, mas que ainda assim era bonita. Só precisava se arrumar um pouquinho pra deixar homens de joelhos. Mas para Allen, era linda de qualquer maneira. Mesmo quando estava desarrumada e tinha acabado de acordar como estava. Na verdade, ele a achava mais linda assim do que com toda aquela artificialidade que as mulheres consideravam beleza. Nicky tinha uma beleza natural.

Allen aproximou seu rosto do dela, bem próximo, quase tocando seu lábio. Ambos sentindo a respiração do outro, acariciando-lhe o rosto. A mão fria dele tocou a cintura dela, e sua pele se arrepiou. O metal era realmente frio. Allen queria sentir aquele toque de verdade. Seu outro braço estava embaixo dela, trazendo-a para perto de sim.

O aço desliza pela cintura dela, segurando a camiseta e erguendo-a, por cima da cabeça até que Nicky está livre dela. Linda. Semi-nua nos braços dele. A mão de aço desliza mais um pouco pra baixo, enroscando a aba da calcinha e puxando-a pra baixo.

O rosto de Nicky estava corado, mesmo depois daquela transformação toda, ela corava diante da ideia de estar nua diante de um rapaz.

Nicky acaricia o peito dele, passando a mão pelos músculos até alcançar o coz da calça, abrir o zíper e fazê-lo despir-se. Allen finalmente une seus lábios aos dela, invadindo sua boca com a língua. A língua dela dançava com a dele, esquentando seus corpos com fogo.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? - Ele pergunta interrompendo o beijo repentinamente, arrancando um gemido de protesto dela.

Ela balança a cabeça que sim.

- Por que?

- Por que eu te amo...

Ouvir isso foi todo o incentivo de que Allen precisava para prosseguir. Ele voltou a beijá-la, prensando ocorpo dela com o seu. Eles se amaram de forma sublime e carinhosa, sedenta como estiveram esperando por tanto tempo. Eram novamente um do outro. Estavam novamente juntos e se amavam.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Shaka invade o escritório de Mu, com uma cara de poucos amigos que o diretor já conhecia há tempos. Os 3 membros do EEA entram logo atrás dele. Mu já preparava a paciência para ouvir sermões paranóicos de que o Inquisitor tanto gostava. As outras 3 faces eram novas.

- Explique-se, Mu.

- Na verdade, eu sou o que precisa de explicações aqui, Shaka. Posso saber por que a E.E.A. está aqui?

- Ah, vai ser uma daquelas conversas onde um não sabe do que o outro está falando? Eu adoro estas!

Mu lança um olhar penetrante para Milo que faz o jovem Arcana hesitar por um momento. Marin não esconde o sorriso e Camus permanece sério como sempre. "Esse garoto nunca sorri?", ela pensa consigo mesma.

- Allen. Nós o vimos compactuando com um homunculus, carregado de energia negativa. Ele lutou contra nós e fugiu na companhia deste homunculus. Um homunculus extremamente poderoso que foi capaz de derrotar a nós 3 ao mesmo tempo.

- Derrotar? Ela não me derrotou! Talvez tenha derrotado vocês, mas a mim não. Sem chances. Ela no máximo destruiu minha calda. Vou te mandar a conta, ok? Essas coisas não são baratas.

- Calado, Milo. - Shaka o repreende.

- E ele não realmente lutou. Vocês atacaram ele. Ele se defendeu.

- Interessante o que essa mocinha acabou de dizer, não acha Shaka?

- Isso não muda o fato de que ele estava confraternizando com uma arma necromantica de incrível periculosidade.

- Incrível periculosidade? Eu confio em Allen plenamente, Shaka. E se algém agiu de forma errada, foram seus assassinos profissionais.

Mu confiava em Allen? Plenamente? O garoto precisava estar lá pra ouvir isso.

- De qualquer forma, acho que deveríamos matá-lo, só por via das dúvidas. Vai que ele decide nos trair e...

Milo nem vê a mão de Calibretto segurando-o pela cabeça e arremessando-o contra a parede. Antes que Milo atingisse o chão, o antebraço do Golem já estava esmagando sua garganta.

- Eu acho que deveria matar VOCÊS por atacarem meu amigo em bando, seus covardes! O Allen é meu amigo e não vou deixar ninguém machucar ele! NINGUÉM!

Calibretto nem nota que Shaka já tinha um rosário carregado de magia, prestes a atacar, Camus concentrava uma esfera de ar gélido na palma da mão e Milo estava com suas lâminas-pinças preparadas pra atacar.

Fate surge atrás de Camus com uma de suas lâminas em seu pescoço e Laki diante de Marin (ainda indiferente) com os braços estendidos para o lado, em posição de desafio.

- Mu, ordene que seu Golem solte meu subordinado ou eu não hesitarei em atacar. - Diz Shaka, de forma séria. - Também ordene que seus subordinados se afastem dos meus, ou serão todos presos e/ou executados.

- Calibretto. Solte-o. Ele não vai fazer nada ao Allen. - O olhar de Mu agora é lançado para Shaka. - Nenhum deles seria louco de encostar um dedo no Allen. - Mu faz sinal para Fate abaixar suas lâminas.

Calibretto direciona seu olhar para Mu e de volta pra Milo. Então, larga Milo no chão com a traquéia quase transformada em migalhas.

- Devo ordenar o confisco e o desmonte deste Golem, Mu? Me parece que ele possui algum defeito que o impede de seguir as Leis de Asimov.

_Arquivos da Alquipedia: Isaac Asimov (1920 – 1992) – Dos registros secretos da Ordem dos Illuminati. Um escritor e bioquímico americano, nascido na Rússia, autor de obras de ficção e divulgação científicas. O que não se sabe sobre ele, no entanto, é que ele foi um Arcana a serviço da Ordem e grande expert na arte Artefato Arcana, criando os primeiros Golens da Ordem. Ele formulou as 3 leis da Alquimia Golem, que em suas obras fictícias ficaram conhecidas como as três leis da Robótica._

_As 3 leis são:_

_1ª Lei: Um Golem não pode ferir um ser humano ou, por omissão, permitir que um ser humano sofra algum mal._

_2ª Lei: Um robô deve obedecer as ordens que lhe sejam dadas por seres humanos, exceto nos casos em que tais ordens entrem em conflito com a Primeira Lei._

_3ª Lei: Um robô deve proteger sua própria existência desde que tal proteção não entre em conflito com a Primeira e/ou a Segunda Lei._

Mu finalmente se levanta de sua cadeira, agora demonstrando sua determinação de não se deixar ser intimidado por Shaka.

- Já chega, Shaka. Chega de ameaças veladas e acusações sem provas contra meu staff. Não admitirei isso mais.

- Sem mais ameaças veladas? Perfeitamente. Serei bem claro e objetivo com você, Mu. Eu quero Allen apreendido e trasido sob custódia ou eu reportarei esses acontecimentos a Ordem. Quero cooperação total de seu "staff" na captura – Shaka olha pra seus três subordinados, principalmente Milo – vivo e incólume. Se este Golem se atrever a atacar mais uma vez um ser humano, eu lidarei com ele... Não da forma burocrática, mas bem mais direta. Será que fui bem claro.

- Mais claro impossível. Fate e Calibretto auxiliarão na busca por Allen, eu me certificarei disso. Eu espero mesmo que eles fiquem de olho no seu grupinho de assassinos. E se algum deles causar mal desnecessário a Allen, quem ouvirá de mim, será você.

Shaka estampa um sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Você tem a um pouco de tolerância a insubordinação de minha parte, Mu. Apenas por que a Ordem, apesar de todos os problemas que causou, possui grande estima por você. Mas, há limites pra tudo. Mesmo para minha paciência.

Shaka faz um sinal com a cabeça para os três jovens se levantarem e seguí-lo. As portas do escritório são fechadas e Mu permanece dentro do escritório junto de seus guerreiros. Ele pressiona o ponto entre os olhos e suspira profundamente.

- Peço seu perdão, mestre Mu... Eu... Não sei explicar por que eu me descontrolei... A ideia de imaginar Allen morto...

- Você não fez nada de errado, Calibretto. Você apenas se preocupou com seu amigo. Não há nada de errado nisso. - Mu pousou a mão no ombro do Golem.

Será? Quão humano Calibretto tem se tornado ultimamente? A ponto de sentir raiva, desenvolver sentimentos. Quando Mu o encontrou e consertou, nunca imaginou que ele seria um Golem tão avançado. Ele é capaz de pensar, desenvolver uma personalidade, lutar e se importar com outras pessoas. É um ser realmente impressionante. E o mais impressionante é que Shaka tocou num assunto que Mu nunca havia pensado. Estaria o Golem submetido a alguma das leis da Robótica? De qualquer forma? Aparentemente não. E um Golem nestas condições é desmantelado ou remontado. A Ordem não é conhecida por aceitar exceções.

- E o que faremos agora, mestre Mu?

- Agora, Fate? Eu quero que você e o Calibretto procurem por Allen. Leve Kiki com você. Ele deve ser útil nas buscas.

- E quanto aqueles idiotas, mestre Mu? - Pergunta Laki se jogando no sofá.

- Fate... Apesar do que eu disse, você deve partir sozinha na busca por Allen. Você sabe muito bem sair daqui sem ser vista pelo Shaka e aqueles três. Eu não quero estes assassinos acompanhando-os. Não confio em nenhum deles. A E.E.A. é um grupo de assassinos intolerantes. Muitos deles matam primeiro e nem se preocupam com as perguntas depois. Quero descrição total, entendido?

- Sim, mestre. - Fate concorda.

- Vão agora.

Os três saem do escritório deixando Mu pensativo em sua mesa.

**-Mansão Heinstein-**

A mulher de cabelos negros sentada a poltrona, revirava o líquido vermelho e espesso na taça de cristal com aparente indiferença. Tédio de uma vida que já perdurava a mais de 70 anos, sem mudança. A definição definitiva de ser um vampiro. A perpetualidade. De tudo. Desde que serviu na Segunda Guerra Mundial como uma das oficiais mais estimadas de Hitler em sua famigerada SS, que a Liebe Shultz só conhecia a violência em sua vida.

Seu poder Arcana despertou muito cedo, e foi incentivado por sua família a treiná-lo e desenvolvê-lo. Foi assim que acabou descobrindo a respeito dos Arcanas e da magia. Um fascinado pelo misticismo como seu fürher era, ela não teve problemas em crescer no escalão da SS sendo uma seguidora tão leal. Às ordens do fürer, ela caçou, matou e torturou, acreditando que estava no topo da escala evolucionária, levando cegamente a crença de que o ariano é a raça superior e portanto a única destinada a herdar a Terra.

Quão enganada estava, ao se deparar, diante da morte com os verdadeiros herdeiros do planeta. Na agonia da morte, com o corpo quebrado e queimado pelos fogos da guerra, ela desesperadamente clamou por salvação. Sua mente deve ter abandonado seu corpo e atraído um anjo negro pra salvá-la.

Os verdadeiros herdeiros da Terra, os vampiros. Mais precisamente, os Heinstein. A elite dos vampiros. Mais do que vampiros, verdadeiros e poderosos Arcanas. Seu führer não passava de uma criancinha com uma lente de aumento, satisfeito por incinerar formigas, em comparação a Pandora e o senhor supremo dos Heinstein, Alone. Um mero mortal que não sabe nada sobre o verdadeiro poder, buscando os mistérios do misticismo, quando ele seria incapaz de tocar uma realidade tão superior.

Quando o vampiro se ofereceu pra transformá-la, não pensou duas vezes. Aceitou. Ela seria capaz de tocar essa realidade superior. Galgar seus degrais de Heinstein com a mesma fome que o fez na SS.

Ah, como sentia-se abençoada, agraciada por ter sido transformada. Tanta gratidão que ela tomou seu salvador por amante. Ajoelhou-se perante Pandora, oferecendo obediencia e lealdade eternas. Agora sim, ela acredita estar servindo a verdadeira causa do futuro. Seu trabalho e seus talentos estão finalmente sendo usados para levar a raça superior ao ápice.

- Relaxando, minha querida?

- Sim.

De poucas palavras como sempre, mas não havia ninguém que acreditava mais na capacidade dela do que aquele homem.

- Ótimo. Tenho um trabalho pra você.

- Eu o realizarei.

Nada de "farei meu melhor". Isso pra ela é pouco. Ela tem de ir além e cumprir a missão com sucesso ou morrer tentando.

- O nome dele é Nicolas Flammel. Sua missão é encontrá-lo. Ele está em algum lugar de Nova York.

- Ele será encontrado. Executado?

- Não. Não por enquanto. Capturado e trazido aqui, para nós. Não me importo se ele for um pouco torturado.

- Será feito, senhor Aiacos.

O homem sorri, satisfeito. Uma vez que Liebe se lançou a caçada, Aiacos não teria nada a temer.

- Leve soldados. Haverão Illuminati para incomodá-la. Creio que não serão problema pra você.

- Matarei qualquer um em meu caminho. Pela glória de Heinstein.

A mulher se levanta e leva a mão ao peito, numa reverência de caráter fanático, militar como o que estava acostumada durante a Segunda Guerra.

- Ótimo...

O homem sorri mais uma vez, segurando-a pelo queixo, sem no entanto, fazê-la desviar seu olhar do nada e a beija. Beija intensamente. A mulher pede licença e parte do quarto. Aiacos enche a taça que ela usava com mais um pouco de sangue da garrafa e o sorve num único gole. Satisfeito.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Jules Heartilly:** Milo perdeu o rabo e a crista, pelo visto. Tomou esganão do Bretto. Vai mexer com quem tá quieto, vai... XD

**Margarida:** Vish... O que fui arrumar pra cabeça? Um banho de sangue por cada capítulo da Liebe? x.x Virou fã do Mu? Pois eu pretendo deixar ele incrível nessa fic, como ele é no anime. Prepare-se! 8D

**Pure-Petit:** Eu sei. Eu te deixei desconfiada desse jeito com minha mente malígna! XD

PS.: Sim. Você pode bater no Shaka. Estou inaugurando o festival "Espanque o Shaka". Entrada franca. XP

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** o mistério da Nicky vai demorar um pouquinho. E eu não posso contar antes da hora. Senão estraga. Então, seja forte! XD

**Capítulo 07 – Frágil Aliança**

Fate e os outros saíram do Sanctum pelas passagens secretas do porão até saírem nas ruas e tiveram de fazê-lo cedo, pois Calibretto chamaria a atenção demais. Allen entrou em contato com Fate por celular e eles já combinaram um ponto de encontro. O Central Park. Os jovens Arcanas pegaram uma van e se dirigiram até o local. Allen estava lá com Nicky a espera deles.

- Allen! Você tem muita explicação para dar. E que visual é esse, Nicole? Como ela voltou a vida sem o Azoth?

- Ei! Ela não é uma criminosa! Ela salvou minha vida, Fate!

- Sem ofensas, Allen, mas ela não deveria nem estar viva.

- Meu Ethermômetro está captando níveis altíssimos de magia necromântica nela. - Diz Kiki, estudando o cristal em sua mão.

- Será que poderiam não falar de mim como seu não estivesse aqui?

- Se ela for uma necromante, eu acabo com ela! - Laki arregaça as mangas de seu vestido.

- De onde saiu isso? - Allen aponta pra Laki.

- Você tem muitas explicações a dar, Allen. Ao Mu principalmente que está fazendo das tripas coração pra te proteger do Inquisitor. Você caça uma briga com a E.E.A?

- Será que dá pra lembrar que a Nicky é uma das nossas? E que ela salvou minha vida? E nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse pelo Mu, em primeiro lugar.

Fate olha para o amigo como se não o reconhecesse mais. Allen estava diferente. Irracional. Não pensava mais direito. Uma Nicky totalmente diferente, carregada de energia necromantica e ele não para pra pensar em como isso pode afetar a todos.

- Nós vamos voltar pro Sanctum. - Diz Fate, categórica.

- Não posso voltar. Preciso proteger a Nicky.

- Ela estará protegida no Sanctum. Mais do que em qualquer outro lugar.

- Protegida? Da E.E.A? Nem pensar.

- Isso não está aberto a negociação, Allen! E ponto- final!

Antes que os jovens se dessem conta, eles ouvem barulhos de explosão e tiros vindos da distância. Ao olharem pros lados, um exército de soldados portando o símbolo da Gemini começa a marchar das árvores. Os Arcanas se preparam para o combate.

- Mas que merda é essa? De onde saiu isso?

- Allen! - A terra treme com os passos apressados de Calibretto correndo em direção ao grupo. - Homunculi!

- O que? Mas de onde?

Um portal se abre diante do grupo de Illuminati. De seu interior, aparecem Kanika e Millyah.

- Vocês? - Fate saca sua espada. - Ainda está viva, Millyah?

- Não é hora de conversar! Exército de homunculus atacando!

- Seu exército, pelo visto! - Rebate Kiki.

- Não temos tempo pra discutir, garoto. Ou luta, ou morre. Pode escolher. - Kanika faz suas garras crescer e seus olhos adquirem um aspecto felino.

- Nicole, você vai se esconder. - Diz Fate. - Terminamos isso depois.

- Não. Eu posso lutar.

- Desde quando?

Laki defende uma rajada de energia disparada pela arma de um dos homunculus.

- Briga de namorados, depois! Monstros atacando!

- Eu sou a namorada do Allen, garotinha!

Os homunculus, portando espadas vinham de todos os lados. Fate saca suas duas lâminas e bloqueia os golpes deles, contra-atacando com golpes certeiros que decepam membros e cabeças. Allen concentra chamas em seu punho e soca um deles, fazendo uma labareda de chamas atravessar o corpo do inimigo e queimá-lo junto de outros 3 que viham atrás.

Kiki atira esferas de metal pelo ar que começam a brilhar, ele faz gestos com as mãos e as esferas assumem a forma de um cubo, bloqueando disparos de energia. Calibretto corre na direção deles, socando-os pra longe com sua enorme força. Seu braço se transforma numa arma e começa a disparar contra os homunculi.

Kanika saltava por entre eles, chutando-os e cortando-os com suas garras. Usava um deles ocasionalmente de escudo para se defender. Millyah criava portais pequenos no ar e os fechava ao redor dos corpos dos homunculus para decepar membros. Em seguida, ela abria mais portais pequenos de onde correntes com lâminas surgiam, perfurando-os.

- Atinjam o peito do lado esquerdo, próximo ao ombro ou atrás do olho direito! É onde o núcleo de vida deles está! - Millyah grita para os demais.

- Obrigado por dizer isso só agora! - Allen explode a cabeça de mais um com um soco de seu braço magitek. Com a mão esquerda, ele saca sua pistola e começa a disparar nos pontos fracos.

- Socorro! - Laki corria dos homunculus que tentavam golpeá-la, quando outro artefato de Kiki a salva.

As esferas de metal se espalham rapidamente entre Laki e seu perseguidor, formando uma teia de lasers que fatia o homunculus em pedaços.

- Esses homunculi são obivamente da Gemini! Como estão descontrolados desse jeito? Millyah! Faça alguma coisa para pará-los! - Fate atinge outro homunculus no ponto fraco do ombro e o empurra com o pé.

- Não estou em controle deles! - Millyah bloqueia uma espada com seu bastão de cristal e finca uma adaga no olho direito do homunculus, matando-o. - Agora, falem menos e matem mais, maldição!

- O que foi, Millyah? Não está dando conta do recado? Pede tempo e vai descansar! Ahahaha!

- Nem toda mulher é uma vadia insaciável como você, Kanika!

- Quem pode, pode, querida! Ahahaha!

Allen estava preocupado com Nicky, no meio daquela briga repentina, ele estava morto de preocupação com a namorada e distraído, procurando por ela. Quase foi trespassado por uma espada se não fosse Calibretto para salvá-lo.

- Allen! Mais atenção!

- Cadê a Nicky?

Allen via Nicky lutando com os homunculi, quebrando suas espadas com as mãos nuas e lutando como se fosse uma guerreira com décadas de experiência. Allen atravessa o peito de um dos homunculus com o punho e o joga sobre um grupo de outros que se aproximava. Um deles o amarra esticando seu braço e enrolando-o. Allen concentra suas chamas por toda a extensão do braço magitek queimando o braço do homunculus e se livrando. Ele se vira de costas, socando ar e explodindo o inimigo com uma magia de fogo. Seu braço já estava completamente desprovido da camada de pele sintética.

Fate une as duas espadas, criando uma única espada de energia que ela girava com velocidade pelo ar, destruindo vários homunculus de uma única vez. Millyah atira suas adagas dentro de um portal e as mesmas saem por vários outros portais abertos no ar. As adagas atingem os pontos exatos onde se encontram os núcleos de vida dos homunculi matando-os.

Kanika se transformou novamente na Pantera gigante e atacava-os com suas garras e com mordidas. Os disparos atingiam-na com tudo, mas logo eram regenerados. No entanto, a dor ainda era terrível e ela foi derrubada. Calibretto entrou no caminho dos disparos, protegendo-a com sua couraça de aço alquímico. O punho do imenso Golem esmaga os homunculus no chão.

- A prefeitura logo vai me proibir de frequentar o Central Park! Agora eu tenho de travar uma guerra sempre que vier aqui? - Allen chuta um inimigo pra longe e dispara uma bola de fogo contra ele em pleno ar.

- E quantos dessas coisas ainda teremos de matar? - Pergunta Kiki fazendo um gesto no ar. As esferas de metal criam um construto de luz de armaduras com espadas que formam uma barreira ao seu redor e de Laki repelindo qualquer inimigo que se aproxima.

- Seus truques estão melhorando, Kiki! Eu já sou um cara mais antiquado!

Allen dispara sua pistola criando uma explosão que queima vários homunculus de uma única vez.

- Os clássicos nunca morrem, Allen! É o que eu digo!

Nicky é atacada e imobilizada no chão. Estava prestes a ser esfaqueada por um inimigo quando Allen dispara na cabeça da criatura, explodindo-a. Ele se aproxima e estende a mão pra ela levantar. Imediatamente, ele usa seu braço direito pra defender um disparo de energia, absorvê-lo e dispará-lo de volta.

- Está bem?

- Estou ótima! Nunca me diverti tanto na vida!

Laki concentra uma esfera de luz entre as mãos e as estende pra frente, criando uma luminosidade que faz com que vários homunculus caiam no chão de uma única vez.

- Consegui, mestre Kiki! Eu exorcisei eles!

- Eu vi! Mas ainda não terminamos! - Ele joga uma pequena esfera de vidro para Laki. - Concentre sua magia nela e atire-a.

- O que isso faz?

- Apenas faça!

Laki obedece Kiki, concentrando sua magia na pequena esfera de vidro até que ela brilhasse como uma pequena esfera e o atirou contra um grupo de homunculi. A esfera causa uma explosão luminosa que destrói vários deles.

- Consegui! Eu consegui!

- São mais do que eu imaginava! Eventualmente eles vão nos cansar e nos sobrepujar! - Kanika rasgava o rosto de um deles com as garras e arrancando sua cabeça.

- Já tentou pedir "tempo"? Às vezes, eles concordam!

- Não! Mas, já pensei em dar você de comida pra eles, engraçadinha! - Kanika atravessa o peito de mais um com suas garras.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso... Eu sinto algo...

Nicky se abraça e começa a concentrar-se, criando uma enorme onda de energia ao seu redor e aparentemente atraindo toda a atenção dos homunculi presentes. Todos davam passos lentos na direção de Nicky. Allen já estava preocupado e prestes a se atirar entre ela e os homunculus quando Nicky se ergue no ar, envolvendo-se em energia negra e absorvendo a magia impregnada nos homunculi.

Onda após onda de energia sombria deixava os corpos dos inimigos, fazendo-os cair inertes e invadiam o corpo de Nicole até que ela desaparecesse no meio a tantas sombras. Seus olhos perdiam as cores da íris e da córnea ficando completamente negros e em seguida emitindo uma lumiosidade lúgubre e seus gritos começassem a ecoar pelo ar. A garota, tosse, engasga e se contorce no ar até cair de joelhos no chão. Ao seu redor, corpos e mais corpos de homunculus mortos começando a virar cinzas.

- Ok, que merda acabou de acontecer? - Pergunta Millyah arfando.

- Allen. O que ela acabou de fazer?

- Eu... Absorvi a magia dentro deles... - Nicky parecia quase deliciada. - Está circulando dentro de mim, agora...

- Precisamos levar ela pro Sanctum, Allen. Depois que essas duas explicarem o que estão fazendo aqui e por que fomos atacados por um exército homunculus da Gemini. E não quero saber de discussão! - Fate interrompe Allen antes que ele pudesse protestar.

Fate olha para Kanika e Millyah, enquanto Allen ajuda Nicky a se levantar, apoiada em seus braços.

- Nós viemos pedir asilo, garotinha!

- Sim. Eu posso explicar tudo quando a Organização Illuminati nos conceder asilo.

- Inimigos não entram no Sanctum. - Allen aponta o dedo na cara de Millyah. - Principalmente necromantes!

- Eu não sou uma necromante.

- Nem eu. - responde Kanika.

- Então, como explicam tudo isso?

- Isso pode ser um choque pra você, Allen, mas eu não estou no controle da Gemini. Não mais. - Ela responde antes que ele pergunte ou conteste. - Kanon, o irmão de Saga está. E está usando os recursos da Gemini pra tentar se livrar de mim. Eu recritei a ajuda de Kanika e estou aqui. Pedindo ajuda.

- E podemos confiar?

- Claro! Que pretenso conquistador do mundo não é confiável? - Allen revira os olhos.

- Sirenes. - Fate ouve os barulhos a distância. - Vamos sair daqui. Não estamos com credenciais pra lidar com autoridades mundanas no momento.

- Eu posso nos teletransportar. Reúnam-se ao meu redor.

- Você não pode nos levar ao Sanctum. Mesmo que soubesse onde fica, ele está protegido contra invasão.

- E quem disse que vou para o Sanctum fedido de vocês? - Mylliah cria um selo mágico ao redor do grupo com seu bastão de cristal e são todos envoltos por uma luz, antes de desaparecerem.

O grupo reaparece dentro de uma enorme casa, uma mansão. Os retratos na parede logo revelam o dono do local. Saga. Era uma de suas propriedades. Saga, pelo visto, era chegado em opulência.

- Kanon não vai no encontrar aqui?

- Esta é apenas uma das residências do Senhor Saga. Eu limpei todos os rastros. Kanon não nos achará tão facilmente.

- E quantas propriedades o "senhor Saga" possui?

- Cinquenta e duas espalhadas ao redor do mundo. Estamos ainda em Nova York.

- Allen. Precisamos voltar. Compactuar com elas só piorará a situação pra todos nós.

Kanika senta-se no sofá, toda esparramada.

- Minha nossa, garotinha. Relaxa. Nós temos uma proposta de negócios pra vocês. Simples assim.

- Eu quero um estado inteiro. - Diz Allen ironicamente. - Quando vocês conquistarem o mundo. Quero ser o... Governador da Califórnia. Mas só depois que eu me firmar como astro de filmes de ação.

Millyah sorri apesar de não achar graça na piada.

- Não, querido. Nossa proposta é diferente. Como eu disse, Kanon está no controle da Gemini agora. Ele quer minha cabeça e agora, provavelmente, quer a de Kanika e a suas também.

- Nós matamos Kanon.

- Não. Não mataram. Ele não pode ser morto. Não enquanto o senhor Saga viver. E matá-lo está fora de cogitação.

- Ok, eu compro umas flores e um espumante e nós te ajudamos a convencer Kanon a ser um rapaz bonzinho.

- Sabe, você não é tão engraçado quanto pensa, moleque. Minha ideia é trazer o senhor Saga de volta. Ele pode enfrentar Kanon, talvez eliminá-lo pra sempre de sua consciência.

- E o que nós ganhamos com isso? - Agora é Kiki que se manifesta.

- Impedí-lo de colocar as mãos na Pedra Filosofal não é o bastante pra vocês?

- Não quando vocês podem por suas mãos nela. - Calibretto adentra a conversa.

- E quanto a desbaratar a Gemini?

- Já fizemos isso. - Afirma Fate.

Millyah caminha pela sala, até o mini-bar, serve um pouco de vodka com suco de laranjas num copo e beberica um pouco do líquido.

- É mesmo? Estranho. Eu acho que há cinco minutos atrás, vocês deveriam ter se dado conta de que não o fizeram. Enfim, eu não ligo pra Gemini. Meu preço é o senhor Saga de volta daquela dimensão. O de vocês é minha inestimável ajuda para alcançar o senhor Saga.

- E nós deveríamos acreditar nisso? Allen. Vamos embora. - Fate se volta pra Millyah. - Vamos fingir que essa conversa nem aconteceu, e apenas por que o Kanon logo as encontrará e as matará nos poupando do trabalho.

- Kanon quer acabar com a Illuminati! Não seja ingênua que ele vai deixar passar o que aconteceu há dois anos, sem uma vingança! Aquele exército foi construído pra acabar com vocês!

- Ele é bem-vindo pra tentar. - Diz Allen. - Se formos lutar com Kanon, não será ao lado de criminosas assassinas como vocês, que por um acaso costumavam ser aliadas do irmão maluco dele!

Millyah se aproxima de Allen, ficando cara a cara com ele. Reparando melhor, Allen via que ela estava tremendo, nervosa, quase apavorada.

- As coisas mudaram, será que não vê? - Olhos levemente marejados. - Kanon está declarando guerra ao mundo... Não se trata mais de quem é Illuminati ou não. Se trata de quem está do lado dele, vive. Quem não está morre. E eu não estou do lado dele, será que não vê?

Allen e Fate trocam olhares.

- Eu estou desesperada. Não estou de sacanagem. Você entra em contato com seu pessoal – Ela estende o celular. - Nós concordamos em ajudar. Concordamos em seguí-los. Pro que der e vier.

Allen pega o aparelho e olha brevemente pra Kanika.

- E você? O que você ganha com isso? Mais livros?

- Ei, você ouviu a moça. É ele ou eu. E se esse tal de Kanon é mesmo pirado como a Mimi diz... Ainda sou jovem demais pra morrer.

- Certo. Vamos tentar conseguir anistia temporária pra vocês.

- Allen! Não... O Sanctum está sendo investigado por suspeita de cumplicidade com a Gemini. Antes, éramos inocentes. Agora, Shaka tem exatamente o que precisa pra acabar com o Sanctum e prender Mu se achar necessário. Prender a todos nós, nos estirpar de nossos poderes... Ou até mesmo nos executar.

Allen para de pensar por um segundo.

- Vamos entrar em contato com o Mu, antes. Ele vai entender.

- Agora você quer se entender com mestre Mu? Se Shaka descobrir... A E.E.A pode matá-lo.

- A E.E.A é um bando de moleques arrogantes. Mu, é um Arcana mais poderoso do que aqueles pirralhos.

- Mas e quanto a Shaka. Ele é poderoso. Você está fazendo isso por ela, não é? Não quer voltar ao Sanctum, preocupado com o que vão fazer a Nicky, Allen acorde!

Fate empurra o amigo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei que você a ama, mas... Olhe pra ela! Ela não é a Nicky que você conheceu! Uma sugadora de energia malígna! Essa foi a Nicky por quem você se apaixonou?

Allen nunca ouviu gritos de Fate dessa maneira. A amiga sempre tão focada e centrada, sempre no controle de suas emoções até o ponto de parecer não ter sentimentos, estava prestes a chorar. Seria a perda de Aiolos? Estaria afetando-a tanto assim?

- Novamente falando de mim, como se eu não estivesse aqui.

- Talvez não devêssemos estar.

"Devessemos"? Ele estava se referindo a eles dessa maneira como se as palavras de Fate fossem dirigidas aos dois e não apenas ela?

- O Sanctum precisa fazer testes, ver o que está de errado com ela.

- Ela não é um rato de laboratório! E não há nada de errado com ela!

Allen sente a mão de Calibretto em seu ombro.

- Allen. Não vamos brigar entre nós. Não ganhamos nada com isso. Se você confia na Nicky, eu também confio.

Calibretto olha pra Fate. A japonesa suspira profundamente por um instante e decide aceitar. Por um instante, Nicky se vira de costas e começa a observar a paisagem pela janela, escondendo a lágrima que escorria por seu rosto. Ela se lembrava de Allen e Fate como amigos. Agora, ela estava causando a divisão deles. Por que? Do que ela é realmente culpada? Por que não podem aceitar que ela estava ferida e agora estava curada? E mais poderosa do que jamais se sentiu? Disposta a lutar por eles, ao lado deles.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Allen entrou em contato com Mu e expôs a situação. Mu teria de ponderar bastante. Shaka não aceitaria. Mas, Mu não viraria as costas pra Allen e Fate. O Sanctum de Nova York poderia entrar em guerra contra a Organização Illuminati se Mu aceitasse ajudar Allen agora. E sua decisão precisava ser imediata. A porta do Sannctum foi invadida por Shaka e um grupo de Arcanas da Organização.

- Não posso virar as costas pra minha família.

A porta do escritório é aberta. Shaka e os Arcanas invadem a sala.

- Seu pessoal saiu escondido do Sanctum para se encontrar com o criminoso, Allen Cross e compactuados com outras duas criminosas implicadas ao caso Gemini, eles se envolveram numa batalha no Central Park e fugiram juntos.

- Que eu saiba, a nossa lei também determina que uma pessoa é inocente até que se prove a culpa, Shaka.

- Eu creio que já hajam provas suficientes, Mu. Você vem comigo. E estou imediatamente emitindo uma ordem de captura dos Arcanas ligados a este Sanctum. Cada um deles. Submeta-se a vontade da Ordem Illuminatus e talvez demonstremos clemência! Fuja e a clemência acaba. Darei ordens para que o uso de força letal seja permitido na caça a todos vocês. Meus termos são irrevogáveis.

O corpo de Shaka é coberto por um intenso brilho dourado a medida em que ele estende a mão com o rosário para frente.

- Eu sinto muito, Shaka. Mas não tenho qualquer intenção de me "submeter" a sua vontade. Eu confio em Allen, pois o conheço bem melhor do que você. E não vou virar as costas para ele.

O corpo de Mu também é envolto por um brilho dourado. Shaka pronuncia as palavras de poder, Ohm, e um campo de força começa a se formar ao redor de Mu. O mentor apenas sorri.

- Um campo de contenção, Shaka. Você já foi mais esperto. Eu sou um Mestre Mental Arcana.

Mu desaparece diante dos olhos dos Arcanas boquiabertos.

- Mas... Onde ele foi?

- Todos em alerta! Avisem Marin que eu quero o paradeiro de Mu e dos outros. Sua captura é de extrema urgência!

Numa pequena loja de bugingangas do Brooklyn, Mu se materializa em pleno ar, no beco escuro e sujo ao lado da loja. Sua aparição assusta dois transeuntes que estavam por ali e se viram assustados para encontrar o jovem de longos cabelos lavanda, impecávelmente vestido num terno imaculado.

- Ei, mauricinho... Pegou o beco errado, não acha não? - Disse um dos homens, horrivelmente mal-vestido e sujo, com roupas rotas e cabelo desgrenhado sob a toca.

- É! E pra passar por aqui você tem de fazer "caridade"!

Mu sorri.

- Lamento senhores. Mas nenhuma caridade será necessária hoje.

Os olhos de Mu emitem uma leve luminosidade e os dois homens paralisam em transe, olhando para o nada.

- Nenhuma caridade será necessária hoje... - Os dois balbuciam ao mesmo tempo.

Mu passa por eles e caminha até a entrada da loja. Do outro lado da rua, entre becos, aparecem figuras em manto negro, que passam despercebidas por Mu, envoltas nas sombras. Uma delas, uma garota oriental.

- Eu já vasculhei as mentes lá dentro. Nosso alvo está lá.

- E quanto ao outro?

- Provavelmente um Arcana, Tsubame. Eu senti emanação Etérea vinda dele quando foi abordado pelos dois homens.

- Deveríamos lidar com isso de maneira sutil, não acha? Não queremos chamar muita atenção Illuminatus, por enquanto.

- Irrelevante, Lance. Se ele se opuser ao nosso objetivo, terá de ser eliminado.

- Eu sabia que você diria isso, Tsubame. Você nunca me decepciona. Enfim, vamos lá, então.

- Ryo...?

O jovem saca duas pistolas e as aponta para a loja.

- Erm... Ao menos um deles precisamos levar vivo, esqueceram-se?

- É apenas um tiro de aviso. Com certeza, o Arcana lendário sobreviverá a isso.

O jovem dispara a arma. Uma imensa explosão manda a loja para os ares, envolto em chamas e fumaça. Os 3 jovens permanecem parados no mesmo lugar aguardando.

- Ora, ora. Mas que rudeza, tentar explodir a Casa dos outros.

- Eu não sou mais rico como era antes. E nem recebo salário da Ordem Illuminatus.

Mu e Dohko saem do meio das chamas, aparentemente sem sentirem-se afetados pelo fogo ou fumaça. Suas roupas sequer apresentavam sinais de fuligem. "Como é possível?", as três figuras se perguntam.

E a resposta vem na forma de um tremular translúcido em pleno ar. Ilusões. Eles apenas imaginaram a loja explodindo, quando na verdade o ataque foi bloqueado por uma barreira.

- Que feitiço incrível, Mu.

- Obrigado. Eu a chamo de Parede de Cristal. E quanto a vocês. Deveriam aprender a conter seus instintos assassinos. Eu pude sentí-los assim que me teletransportei pra cá.

- Eles são habilidosos mesmo, heim? - Lance assovia.

- Chega de gracinhas, Lance. Não os subestime. São habilidosos. Você cuida do de cabelos longos. Pelo visto é um Mental Arcana como você. Eu cuido do fugitivo.

- E eu? Devo ficar aqui apenas observando?

- Faça o que quiser. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

Os três removem seus mantos e se preparam para enfrentar Mu e Dohko. Os dois amigos arcanas sorriem um para o outro e se preparam pro combate.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Pure-petit:** Eu vou tentar consertar a Tsubame, Neko-sama. Sabe como é, né? Eu levo um tempo pra entender a personagem melhor... XD

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** Eu não sou mal. Eu só gosto de interromper a história na parte mais intrigante e deixar vocês morrendo de curiosidade... 9.9

**Jules Heartilly:** Jean? Hum, não sei. Ainda vamos entender melhor essa urucubaca dela. Quem sabe, Obi Mu Kenobi não consegue explicar o que está acontecendo a ela? _"These are not the golems you are looking for... 9.9"_

**Vam'sim'bora!**

**Capítulo 08 – Lendas são feitas para serem desfeitas**

Os 3 arcanas sombrios se preparavam pra atacar. Mu e Dohko não pareciam intimidados. Afinal, eram mestres da magia. Arcanas poderosos além da compreensão. A garota Tsubame, de poucas palavras assume postura de luta, encarando Dohko.

Dohko. Nicolas Flammel.O grande alquimista. O Arcana lendário. Criador da Pedra Filosofal. Tigre guerreiro. Ele tinha tantos nomes e títulos que até os perdeu de vista no decorrer dos séculos. Tsubame sabia que não poderia subestimá-lo. E Tsubame não subestima ninguém. Não subestimaria aquele homem.

- Marcial Arcana? - Pergunta Dohko. - Ok, mostre-me o que sabe.

Tsubame se move quase mais rápido do que o olho humano consegue ver. Seu chute atinge o ante-braço de Dohko, causando um impacto enorme. Ela desfere golpes rápidos contra Dohko que se esquiva de todos. Dohko conhecia muito bem a magia Marcial Arcana. Seu nome foi mudado pra Dohko depois que passou a viver escondido na China, fugindo dos Heinstein. Agora, parece que eles o encontraram finalmente.

Os mantos negros, a intimidação sombria. Assinatura Heinstein. Pandora sempre dissera que é preciso manter os mitos vivos, pois eles encutem medo nos corações humanos e humanos amedrontados não lutam.

Mas Dohko não era um humano amedrontado. Era um Arcana que possivelmente conseguiu o segredo da vida eterna. Ele não seria intimidado por uma garotinha petulante. Dohko golpeia o ar para o alto, invoca sua magia e faz um dragão chinês envolvê-lo, repelindo Tsubame para trás.

- Você é uma boa arcana, mas ainda tem muito a aprender. Muito inconsequente.

- Fala demais!

Tsubame estende a mão pra frente, deslocando o ar como uma bala e atingindo o peito de Dohko, enviando-o para trás e se chocando contra a vidraça de sua loja. No entanto, ele sai de lá de dentro, sorrindo.

- Ok. Ponto pra você. Agora, é hora da lição de casa.

Mu abre os braços, invocando seu poder mágico e criando uma barreira translúcida para conter o poder do jovem Ryo. O disparo da arma dele foi detido pela barreira e Mu precisava concentrar toda sua vontade pra parar a magia. Lance ainda não se manifestou. Estava parado no mesmo lugar, observando-os.

Ryo saca as duas pistolas e dispara um tiro sobre o otro, concentrando-os todos no mesmo ponto e aos poucos rompendo a barreira de Mu.

- Vai ficar aí se defendendo até quando?

A barreira é rompida e a magia explode. Mu desapareceu de repente. Ryo dispara sua arma para o alto, na direção do telhado da loja. Mu reaparece na hora, defendendo o disparo de magia com sua telecinése.

Mu concentra seu cosmo, criando uma pequena estrela dourada na palma de sua mão que absorve o disparo de magia.

- São assassinos habilidosos!

- Não somos assassinos comuns. Não nos subestime.

- Eu sei. Deu pra perceber que são fortes. Mas nós também somos.

Mu concentra uma magia em sua mao, invocando milhares de fragmentos de estrelas que se unem e formam um pequeno sol.

- _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Ryo salta para o alto, disparando e tentando se esquivar dos milhares de disparos de energia que saem da mão do Mestre Illuminatus. Alguns explodem perto dele, outros passam raspando. Outros são detonados no ar pelos tiros de suas pistolas.

Ryo aponta as armas para Mu e concentra energia.

- _**VARIABLE SHOT!**_

- Ainda não aprendeu? Dessa vez farei mais do que defender seus ataques. Vou redirecioná-los pra você!

As balas avançam em velocidade inacreditável e atingiam a barreira. Mu se concentra, mas por mais força de vontade que exerça sobre sua barreira, ele não consegue refletir os disparos. Eles continuam girando e empurrando a parede de cristal para trás e atingem os ombros de Mu, derrubando-o ferido pra trás.

- Essa magia é especial para destruir barreiras, Illuminatus... Não devia ter me subestimado.

- Mu! Aguarde que já vou ajudá-lo!

Dohko vê o sangue escorrendo da boca de Mu, e os olhos do Illuminatus vidrados. Seu peito não se movia e o sangue se espalhava numa poça densa de liquido vermelho, cada vez maior.

- Mu? Não! Assassinos!

Tsubame atinge o rosto de Dohko com um chute.

- Não se distraia.

- Vou vingar o meu amigo... _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Dohko ataca Tsubame com o punho envolto em energia e atravessa seu peito. Tsubame cospe sangue em seu rosto e sorri, mesmo com o punho do arcana lendário saindo por suas costas. De repente, Dohko é atingido pelas costas pelos disparos de Ryo. Tsubame some como névoa.

Dohko olha pra trás e Tsubame estava parada ali, desferindo vários golpes em pontos específicos de seu corpo que o paralisavam. Aos poucos Dohko cai no chão, desmaiado.

- Lance?

- Sim, senhorita Tsubame?

- Não faça isso de novo... - Ela apenas olha pra ele. O recado está dado. Ela não gosta de ter seus duelos interrompidos.

- Desculpe-me senhorita Tsubame. Mas, prolongar um combate com esses dois não seria sábio. Você não gostaria de perturbar ainda mais Lady Pandora, não é mesmo?

Ela não responde.

- Traga-o.

Tsubame parte.

- Típico dela. - Lance dá um sorriso.

Mu ainda gemia no chão, com os ombros feridos, incapaz de se mover e impedir que Dohko fosse levado. Tolo. Como pôde se deixar ser derrotado de forma tão estúpida. Deveria ter protegido suas mentes do Mental Arcana. Estúpido! Não deveria se deixar levar pelo excesso de confiança.

Mu apaga. Ele sente o corpo sendo erguido, ele sente vento e movimento repentino até sentir superfície macia sob seu corpo. Mu sente energias que aliviam suas dores tomando conta de seu corpo. Mu sente sua carne se fechando e a dor sendo anestesiada até desaparecer. E por fim, ele sente sono.

Mu acorda e vê Fate olhando-o de cima.

- Onde estou?

- Em um esconderijo. Laki fez um bom trabalho pelo visto.

- Fate? Allen está aqui?

- Estão todos aqui. Quando você demorou a aparecer, tentamos entrar em contato com Dohko. Vimos você caído, a loja revirada e Dohko desaparecido.

Mu se levanta, sentindo os ombros um pouco doloridos.

- Dohko foi levado por inimigos desconhecidos. Eu me descuidei e fomos atingidos... Que lugar é esse? - Ele vê o quadro de Saga.

- Um esconderijo, como disse. Fizemos uma... Aliança temporária...

- Já imagino com quem.

- E devo pedir para que tente colocar algum juízo na cabeça de Allen.

- Peça algo possível. O que ele fez agora?

Fate contou tudo que aconteceu. Desde que encontraram Allen até Nicky e o ataque do exército de homunculi. Mu ouviu a tudo com cuidado e pensou no que fazer. Primeiro, teria de fazer um diagnóstico de Nicky.

- Leve-me a eles Fate.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Um novo Arcana chega ao Sanctum Sanctorum de Nova York e é recepcionado por Shaka. Ele é um Arcana grande e forte. Trajava as vestes negras da Organização e estava seguido de soldados Arcanas com espadas.

- Chefe da Espada, Aldebaran.

_Arquivos da alquipedia – Chefe da Espada: É o líder da divisão de Espadas Arcana da Organização Illuminati. Existe um Chefe pra comandar cada setor dos Arcanas, separados nos tipos de magia. Espadas, Magica, Sagrado, Artefato, Herbalística, Selvagem e Mental._

- Inquisitor Shaka. Eu fui enviado para este Sanctum como se atual guardião. Devo cuidar deste santuário enquanto novos recrutas Arcanas são selecionados para ingressarem aqui.

- Entendo. Devo deixá-lo com seus deveres então, Aldebaran. Preciso caçar Mu e seus traidores. Estarei ingressando pessoalmente na busca junto do E.E.A.

- Com todo o respeito, Inquisitor. Mas, Mu não é um traidor. Ele é meu amigo.

- E se voltou contra a Organização Illuminati. Eu reveria seus conceitos a respeito de amizades, Chefe da Espada. Com licença.

Shaka deixa Aldebaran para trás e se dirige a porta de saída. Os seus soldados o esperavam do lado de fora e fazem uma reverência quando o vêem.

- Detectamos uma atividade de Etherion no Brooklyn. Energia mental, marcial, dimensional. Um verdadeiro carnaval de magia, mestre Shaka.

- Entendo, Milo. Mu está determinado a nos desafiar. Se é assim que ele quer, assim será.

- Devo ordenar que soldados leais ao senhor permaneçam aqui no Sanctum, mestre Shaka?

- Não há necessidade, Camus. Não temos nada com que nos preocupar com Aldebaran. Mesmo um Chefe da Espada não passa de um Espada Arcana.

- Ei! Qual é?

- Sem ofensas, Milo.

O jovem Arcana dá de ombros. Vamos em frente. Levem-me até o local da batalha. Eu mesmo rastrearei a emissão de Etherion.

- Sim, senhor. - Diz Marin.

**-Castelo Heinstein-**

Dohko acorda com a cabeça doendo. Uma sensação de peso e seda é captada por seu corpo, assim como um frio e um formigamento no pescoço. Ele abre os olhos e sua visão ainda está turva, mas ele pode ver candelabros de cristal pendurados em um teto alto. Quadros e obras de arte espalhadas pelo quarto. Travesseiros e almofadas na cama enorme e luxuosa onde estava deitado e um cheiro adocicado de pefume que lhe entrava pelas narinas.

- Huuuummm... Delicioso... Ainda me lembro deste sabor...

A sensação que seu corpo captou era de uma mulher, Pandora, com os dentes cravados em seu pescoço, sorvendo seu sangue. Ela para de sugá-lo e levanta a cabeça para encará-lo com os lábios sujos de sangue.

- Nicolas... Seu sangue continua uma delícia... - Ela lambe os orifícios causados pelas suas presas. - Senti sua falta...

- Não posso dizer o mesmo...

- Como vai a esposa? -Pandora lambe uma ferida no peito de Dohko. - Oops... Me esqueci de como você é um egoísta. Quer tudo pra si mesmo, não é? Uma pedra filosofal não foi o bastante pra dois?

- Eu apenas não quis amaldiçoá-la com a vida que eu tive.

- Hahahahaha! Você é hilário... Você queria ser imortal sozinho, não é? A eternidade não tem espaço suficiente pra dois... Ah, Nicolas... Eu não sabia que você era assim... Devo admitir que estou impressionada. Seu corpo é fechado! Você se protegeu para não ser transformado em vampiro! Você usou magia necromantica pra alterar seu corpo! Oh, é tão fabuloso! Seus amiguinhos Illuminati sabem disso?

- A Pedra me permitiu fazer isso sem recorrer a necromancia, bruxa...

- "Necromancia é a perversão das leis da natureza!" - Ela debocha. - "A magia deve obdecer a lei da troca equivalente..." Mas que hipócrita, vocês, hm? O que é a Pedra Filosofal, senão uma forma de quebrar a lei da Troca Equivalente? Você não é diferente de nós...

- Sou sim, Pandora... - Seu corpo estava fraco. Pandora deve ter sugado sangue demais. - Eu não preciso me alimentar da vida alheia como um parasita pra viver... E eu tenho uma vida eterna inteira pra me arrepender do que fiz... Não posso dizer o mesmo de você...

Pandora sorri e gargalha.

- Idiota... Ainda o mesmo bebê chorão. - Pandora larga o corpo mole de Dohko sobre a cama. - Ah, Nicolas, você não muda nunca. - Ela lambe o sangue que lhe manchava os lábios. - Sempre reclamando de ter conseguido aquilo que todos os humanos, vampiros e seres desse mundo mais querem... Vida eterna! Abrace isso! Você devia estar aproveitando o sol! Namorando! Mas, fica se lamentando... Tsc, tsc... Não acha que um Arcana Lendário deveria se preocupar com algo melhor do que passar a eternidade sofrendo?

Dohko tenta se levantar, mas está muito fraco. Sim, Pandora sugou bastante. Ela se deita novamente na cama, empurrando-o pra trás, acariciando o peito desnudo dele e novamente mordendo seu pescoço, sorvendo mais sangue.

- Você deveria aprender a dividir. Ainda existe o segredo dessa pedrinha mágica na sua mente? Você poderia me dar. Com ela poderíamos trazer o senhor Alone de volta... Aaahhh, senhor Alone... Você deveria conhecê-lo, Nicolas... Ele sim era lendário... Aposto que ele poderia livrá-lo de sua tediosa e amargurada eternidade...

Pandora beija Dohko, com a boca toda lambuzada de sangue. O gosto metálico atinge seu paladar em cheio e o Arcana teria vomitado se tivesse comido algo.

- Não faça essa cara. Eu só queria provar um pouco... Sua esposa era uma mulher de muita sorte, Nicolas... Muita, muita sorte, mesmo. Olhe pra esse corpo... Eu quase não consigo me conter. Eu sei que posso acabar te matando se beber mais sangue, ou você é imortal nesse sentido também? Enfim, não posso me arriscar. Infelizmente, terei de mantê-lo aqui e beber seu sangue todo dia para que você não fuja. E se você enfraquecer demais, quem sabe eu não possa extrair seus segredos da sua mente? Vou deixar você sob os cuidados de meus Mental Arcana, creio que você já conhecu um deles.

Pandora se levanta.

- Obrigada pelo jantar Nicolas. Agora, se me dá licença... Eu tenho outros assuntos pra tratar. Descanse um pouco. Voltarei amanhã.

Dohko não entendia como seu corpo poderia estar tão fraco. O que Pandora fez a ele, afinal? Mover um braço já era um esforço descomunal.

- Mu... Mu... Socorr...

Ele apaga. Dhoko sente medo pela primeira vez desde que abandonou a França.

**-Mansão de Saga-**

Allen se aproxima de Mu que fizera todos os testes e analizara Nicole de todas as formas possíveis. Allen o conhecia o bastante pra saber quando ele estampava seu olhar de preocupação. Ele o observava durante todas as análises, enquanto Kiki fazia reparos em seu braço direito.

- Estou preocupado, Allen.

- Com o que? Nicky está bem.

- Fisicamente sim. Mas é o motivo que a deixou bem que me preocupa. Seu corpo não era humano, mas antes funcionava basicamente como humano. Ela foi criada pra parecer humana. Pra pensar e sentir como uma humana. Mas, agora... Seu corpo é como uma bateria. Ela absorve energia etérea.

- Absorve energia etérea?

- E não do tipo bom. Ela absorve energia necromantica. O éter negro.

- Mas ela está bem? Ela ainda é ela e não devemos nos preocupar, certo?

- Allen, sempre devemos nos preocupar quando magia necromantica está em jogo. É proibida por um motivo. Ela nunca traz nada de bom.

- Ela trouxe a Nicky! Ela é boa!

Do quarto, Nicole tentava dormir. Apenas tentava, pois não conseguia. Ela ouvia a conversa toda e chorava. O que havia de errado, afinal? Ela sentia a mesma pessoa de antes. Estava diferente sim, claro, pessoas mudam. Mas agora, ela era uma... Sugadora de energia?

- Allen. Pergunte-se. Quem pode ter feito isso a ela? E qual o propósito. Se ela está absorvendo energia necromantica, pergunte-se qual o propósito. Para que? Para quem?

- O que quer que eu faça? Mate-a?

- Não. Claro que não. Nós não a mataríamos. Só espero que o que quer que esteja acontecendo com ela, não a mate. Pense nisso.

Mu sai do laboratório. Allen esmurra a parede.

- Acalme-se, cara. Vamos encontrar uma forma de ajudá-la.

- Algo me diz que você concorda com ele. Então, não venha me adular.

Kiki franze o cenho.

- E algo me diz que você está pensando demais com a cabeça errada!

Kiki sai do laboratório também. Allen caminha até o quarto de Nicky e deita-se na cama, abraçando-a. Ela não demonstra que estava acordada ouvindo tudo.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Jules Heartilly:** Eu adoro amores impossíveis. Estou tentando fazer um pra Allen e Nicky que eu nunca fiz antes. Vamos esperar pra ver se consigo.

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** Desculpe a demora. Mas aqui está o novo capítulo! :)

**Capítulo 09 - Trilha**

A noite caiu, cobrindo a cabana de escuridão. Allen não conseguia dormir e treinava com uma espada no quintal enorme da mansão de Saga. Allen ficava pensando em como sua vida anda ultimamente. Nicky e seus mistérios, o pai que pensava estar morto se transformando em vampiro, o EEA fechando o Sanctum, a perda gradativa da confiança dos amigos. Tantos fatores que viraram sua vida de pernas pro ar.

Tão focado nessas questões, não se deu conta de que estava sendo observado até ser tarde demais. A espada já estava em seu pescoço. A voz em seu ouvido, era como a de seus pesadelos.

- Está distraído. Distração numa luta, pode ser fatal... Filho...

Allen ficou paralisado. Não de medo, mas de surpresa. Após tanto tempo procurando o pai, ali estava ele. Como ele o encontrou ali, não sabia. O que queria, não sabia. Por que não cortou sua cabeça, não sabia. Tudo que sabia é que reconheceria a voz em qualquer lugar.

- Pai...

- Sim. Sou eu.

Shura embainha a espada novamente. Allen não faz o mesmo ao se virar.

- O que quer aqui, pai?

- Queria vê-lo.

- Da última vez que você me viu, cortou meu braço fora.

- Um braço Magitek, apenas. Você o substituiu, não foi?

- Nem tudo no mundo é substituível. Minha mãe. Sua esposa. Lembra-se dela?

- Claro que me lembro. Jamais esqueceria. Eu a amava.

Shura caminha em volta do filho, como se o estudasse.

- Você cresceu. Tornou-se um homem. Engressou na vida que não desejei pra você.

- Agora, quer bancar o pai consciente...

- Devo lembrá-lo, Allen, de que não escolhi ser um vampiro.

- Mas escolheu se voltar contra a Ordem.

- A Ordem? Acha que eles aceitariam um vampiro? A Ordem não é tolerante com os filhos das trevas, Allen. Eu teria sido executado.

Shura se vira de costas. Um desejo de atravessar o coração do pai com a espada toma a mente de Allen.

- Está satisfeito agora? Como é? Sua vida está melhor agora que é imortal? - As lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos.

Shura não expressou qualquer sentimento ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Não queira me dar lição, garoto. Eu não estava pronto pra morrer ainda.

- E a quem você serve, pai? Se não serve a Ordem, serve a quem?

- É por isso que estou aqui. Eu sirvo aos Heinstein, agora.

Allen fica boquiaberto.

- Heinstein? Mas... Eles estão mortos...

- Não. Eles foram quase erradicados pela Ordem. Um pequeno grupo. Um grupo poderoso ainda permanece vivo e vocês entraram no radar deles. Estou aqui para pedir a vocês que não os desafiem. Afastem-se dessa luta.

- E por que?

- Por que vocês vão perder. A Ordem não pode derrotar os Heinstein, filho. Eles são muito poderosos agora e a Ordem é fraca. Eternas brigas internas que não levam a nada. O seu próprio Sanctum está sendo desfeito. Vocês não conseguiram sequer desmantelar a Gemini que agora se reergue mais forte do que nunca.

- E você acha que a Gemini vai sentar enquanto vocês, Heinstein fazem o que querem?

- Nem mesmo a Gemini pode fazer frente a Heinstein.

- Nós podemos.

Shura balanca a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Vocês vão morrer se enfrentarem Heinstein. Não conhecem Pandora. O poder dela é o mais terrível que já vi.

- E você está preocupado conosco? Não se preocupe. Nós podemos nos virar.

- Este é o último aviso que lhes dou, Allen.

- Obrigado. Mas não preciso de seus avisos.

Shura se vira e encara Allen por alguns segundos, antes de desaparecer nas sombras. Allen não deixa de imaginar quão poderoso o pai se tornou agora que virou um vampiro. Mas, se os Heinstein estão envolvidos, só pode significar outro armagedon entre eles e a Ordem.

**-Laboratório de Ashta. Mansão Heinstein-**

A garota trabalhava arduamente em outro homunculus. Rincewind passava de um lado a outro, se esfregando nas pernas da menina.

- Agora não, gatinho. Estou muito ocupada... Tia Pandie é mandona demais sabe?

Ela olha para os Homunculus pendurados nas paredes. Seus velhos projetos de quando vivia ali, antes de abandonar o clã. Minos adentra o laboratório.

- Como pode ver, Ashta, eu deixei tudo como você queria.

- Você é um amor, senhor Minos. Eu tenho um sentimento todo especial por esses brinquedinhos. Foram meus primeiros.

Minos começa a massagear os ombros da garota.

- Uma estudante tão aplicada... O orgulho de todo professor...

- Senti sua falta, senhor Minos...

As mãos de Minos desciam dos ombros para os braços da garota, e os lábios frios dele buscavam o pescoço dela, dando leves beijos que arrepiavam sua pele.

- Senhor Minos... Será difícil me concentrar no trabalho com o senhor fazendo essas coisas...

- Você já trabalhou demais...

As presas dele roçam de leve sua pele. Ashta suspira arrepiada.

- Você está trabalhando demais. Pode tirar uma pausa...

Minos vira o rosto da garota pra si e a beija. Ashta se vira pra ele, envolve-o com os braços pelo pescoço e retribui o beijo.

- Este está ficando bonito...

- Ah sim... Uma garotinha estúpida destruiu o primeiro... Então, eu decidi fazer outro. Sabe como eu adoro esse modelo...

- Sim... Devo dizer que é de extremo bom gosto...

- Criei o modelo em sua homenagem...

Minos puxa a garota para a cama e deita sobre ela, beijando-a mais.

- Mas o modelo Undertaker pode esperar. Eu preciso matar saudade da minha garota...

Ashta e Minos começam a se despir, deixando sobre a mesa de operações o Homunculus de longos cabelos prateados.

**-Mansão de Saga. Manhã seguinte-**

Todos acordaram e Allen já estava esperando-os na sala. Contou tudo a Mu e aos outros sobre a visita de Shura e Mu não recebeu bem a notícia. Heinstein em atividade. Allen não se lembrava até agora do momento em que Ashta entregou o Azoth de Nicky ao seu pai. Ela mencionou os Heinstein. Como nunca se deu conta disso até o momento? E naquele momento ele abraça ainda mais forte Nicky em seus braços.

- Heinstein, vivos... Essa notícia muda tudo.

- O que faremos, mestre? - Pergunta Fate.

- Temos de avisar a Ordem.

- Mu, a Ordem quer nosso couro.

- Não podemos lutar contra os Heinstein sozinhos, Allen. A Ordem mudará suas prioridades em caso de suspeita de Heinstein vivos. Heinstein foi o maior pesadelo da Ordem na época.

- A Ordem não vai acreditar em nossas palavras! - Diz Millyah. - Somos foragidos e até onde eles sabem, Heinsteins foram exterminados. Seus chefes cabeça-dura não vão nos dar crédito.

Mu pensa por um instante.

- Então, daremos provas a eles.

- Como? - Pergunta Calibretto.

- Encontramos alguns vampiros Heinstein, cortamos uns dedos, umas orelhas e olhos e mandamos via Sedex para a Ordem?

Mu teve uma ideia.

- Uma prova! Isso! Precisamos de provas que os Heinstein estão na ativa. Provas irrefutáveis. Eu tenho um plano.

- Somos todos ouvidos, Mestre Mu. - Fate senta-se no sofá.

- Shaka está nos perseguindo. Nós vamos deixar rastros. Vamos atrair Shaka e o E.E.A. até nós enquanto perseguimos os Heinstein. Quando Shaka se deparar com a evidência, a Ordem não terá como negar o envolvimento dos Heinstein.

- Usaremos a credibilidade de Shaka a nosso favor. Eu gostei. - Allen soca a palma da mão.

- Por onde começamos? - Pergunta Nicky.

- Pela Alemanha. Lá que o Clã Heinstein residia. Viajamos pra Alemanha e caçaremos vampiros até chamar a atenção de alguém. Deixaremos rastros para Shaka seguir.

- Que tipo de rastros? - Pergunta Calibretto.

- Deixe isso comigo. Eu tenho um aliado perfeito.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum-**

Mu entra em contato com Aldebaran através de um comunicador. O objeto transmitia imagem e som de um objeto a outro através de alquimia.

- Claro que confio em você, Mu. Somos amigos.

- Fico feliz de ouvir isso Aldebaran. E de saber que você está tomando conta do meu Sanctum.

- Não há de que. Mas, falando sério... Heinsteins? Vivos? Isso teria prioridade máxima na agenda da Ordem.

- Eu também acho. Mas creio que minha credibilidade esteja muito abalada com eles pra que possa conseguir alguma ajuda.

- Eu posso falar em seu nome.

Mu balança a cabeça.

- Sem ofensas a sua credibilidade, meu amigo. Mas se você falar em nosso nome, ninguém acreditará. No entanto, há algo que você possa fazer por mim.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Quero que nos traia.

- O que?

**-Escritório de Shaka-**

Aldebaran adentra o escritório de Shaka com notícias.

- Mu contactou você?

- Sim. Ele disse que queria minha ajuda e que estava se dirigindo pra Alemanha.

Shaka pondera por um instante. Acreditaria em Aldebaran? Ele era conhecido por ser aliado de Mu, poderia estar traindo a Ordem dos Illuminati.

- E por que você estaria entregando seu amigo? Você disse que acreditava na inocência dele.

Aldebaran pensa por um momento, caminhando até a janela. Interpretando bem o seu papel.

- Por que eu estava pensando... Ainda acredito em Mu, mas... Talvez ele esteja errado. Ele deve se entregar imediatamente a Ordem e se submeter a lei. Se ele for inocente, será provado. Se for culpado... Por mais que me doa dizer isso...

- Entendo.

Shaka se levanta.

- Contactarei o Sanctum de Berlim e me dirigirei pra lá imediatamente com meus homens. Você fez um bom trabalho, Aldebaran.

- Só quero que meu amigo se entregue antes que algo sério aconteça a ele. E quanto mais rápido isso terminar, melhor.

Aldebaran sai do escritório enquanto Shaka convoca seus homens. Em seu escritório, ele entra em contato com Mu novamente.

- Deu tudo certo. Shaka vai seguí-los agora.

- Obrigado, Aldebaran. Até a próxima.

**-Berlim. Alemanha. Castelo Heinstein-**

Dohko acorda novamente fraco, drogado com alguma coisa que o mantém sonolento e enfraquecido. Como acontecia nos dias anteriores, ele acordou com ela em cima de seu corpo. Pandora, a Rainha Vampira do Clã Heinstein.

Pandora bebia tanto sangue dele que às vezes, pensava que ia morrer. Mas Dohko sabia que seu corpo produzia hemácias a uma velocidade acelerada então, de hemorragia, não morreria. Era efeito de sua aparente imortalidade. Uma regeneração acelerada que constantemente mantinha suas células rejuvenescidas.

Pandora bebia o suficiente para deixá-lo quase seco e em seguida, o deixava. No dia seguinte, estava recuperado para que ela bebesse novamente.

- Huuum... Nicolas... Seu sangue fica mais saboroso a cada dia que passa...

Pandora lambe as feridas causadas por sua presa. O corpo de Dohko se arrepia. A mordida dos vampiros causava um torpor delicioso. Por isso era predadores terríveis. A vítima não sentia sequer a vontade de se debater e resistir ao ataque.

Mesmo que quisesse lutar, Dohko não conseguia.

- Nicolas... - Ela lambe os lábios dele. Dohko sente o sabor do próprio sangue. - Você está me ouvindo? Suguei demais dessa vez?

- Por que... Não mata...?

- Te matar? Seria muito fácil não seria? Eu poderia arrancar sua cabeça ou seu coração agora. Mas, eu gosto de torturá-lo.

Pandora beija o tórax nu do Alquimista lendário.

- Eu quero ver você apreciando minhas mordidas... Quero escutar seus gemidos de prazer e seu orgasmo enquanto eu sugo seu sangue... E quero ver a tortura em sua face, sabendo que está gostando de ser torturado, pedindo pra morrer, pra dar fim e ao mesmo tempo amando cada segundo...

Pandora o ergue nos braços e o beija, intensamente.

- Entende? É a humilhação máxima. Desejar o corpo de sua inimiga.

- Eu te odeio...

- Eu sei. Por isso é tão bom torturá-lo...

Pandora o larga na cama e se dirige a saida do quarto.

- Eu te vejo de novo amanhã, Nicolas. Bons sonhos.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Jules Heartilly:** Vamos ver se o plano do Mu é tão brilhante assim. E não fica com inveja da Pandora não. Quem sabe a Cordelia não pode dar umas lamb... Quer dizer, mordidas no Dohko também? 9.9

**Margarida:** Mas tudo no Aldebaran é "fófis". E nessa história de bunda por bunda, todo mundo acaba desbundado. Será que isso presta? u.u

Enfim... Vamos ao capítulo?

**Capítulo 10 – Mensagem pra vocês**

**-Berlim-**

O plano de Mu começou. Chegaram a Berlim, encontraram um lugar para se instalarem e a operação de Caça aos Heinstein começou. Sendo o lar do Clã, basicamente qualquer vampiro tinha conexão com eles.

Bastava balançar a árvore certa e seria uma questão de tempo até encontrarem a pista certa. E Allen balançava árvores literalmente com punho de ferro. Um punho de aço alquímico que fraturou o crânio do vampiro ao prensá-lo contra a parede.

- Heinstein. Você tem contato com os Heinstein?

- Zur hölle fahren! ¹

- Como é que é? Fala inglês, cara!

- Sie werden dafür steben... ²

(N/A: Gente. É Google Tradutor meeeeesmo. Se alguém fala alemão e ver que tá errado releva, que eu mal falo português e sou relativamente bom no inglês... Faz a correção de forma educada na review que eu corrijo. x.x)

- Meu alemão está enferrujado. E o seu, Fate?

- Não falo alemão.

- Ouviu isso? Somos Arcanas da Ordem Illuminati. Se recusar a cooperar é obstrução da justiça ou alguma coisa assim. Nunca decorei o livro de leis.

- Você deveria.

- Já viu o tamanho daquilo? Parece uma bíblia.

O vampiro começa a sorrir sarcasticamente e fala com um sotaque carregado de alemão.

- Idiotas... Pensam que podem com os Heinstein? Vão morrer. Não... Eles não vão apenas matá-los. Eles vão escravisar seus corpos... Aprisionar suas almas... Transformá-los em brinquedos.

- Ótimo. Eu sempre quis ser um Cavaleiro do Zodíaco. Sabe se esse desenho ainda passa na TV?

Fate dá de ombros.

- Era muito bom. Quer dizer, teria sido melhor se tivesse concluído Lost Canvas, invés de começar com aquele tal de Omega, mas enfim...

Fate pigarreia, fazendo com que Allen volte sua atenção para o vampiro.

- Continuem brincando. Logo irão se arrepender! Matem-me logo e terminem com isso.

- Na verdade, estamos querendo que você faça outra coisa por nós. Você vai espalhar por aí que a Ordem está aqui e que queremos guerra.

Allen afaga os cabelos do vampiro e parte.

- Você deveria ser menos provocativo.

- Acha que eles obedeceriam se pedíssimos com educação? Da próxima, você interroga então.

Nicky estava do lado de fora do beco esperando de braços cruzados e emburrada.

- Por que eu não pude ir também?

- Era só um traficantezinho de merda, Nicky.

- Existem traficantes vampiros?

- Sim, existem. Eles fabricam suas próprias drogas. Coisas que humanos não deveriam experimentar. Muito mais poderosas do que drogas humanas. Mas... Algumas pessoas acabam tomando da mesma forma. - Responde Fate.

Como Jake, o amigo de Allen.

- O conceito não é diferente da droga humana. Viciar. Controlar. Gerar dinheiro.

- Ok... O que faremos agora? - Nicky pergunta.

- Vamos voltar pro esconderijo. Já agitamos o bastante por hoje.

- E se formos seguidos?

- Se formos, Fate... Nossa vida fica um pouco mais fácil.

Os três entram no furgão e partem cidade afora.

**-Sanctum Sanctorum de Berlim-**

Shaka foi recebido pelo diretor do Sanctum, Albiore.

- Inquisitor. Bem-vindo ao Sanctum de Berlim. Não recebi comunicado de uma inspeção vinda da Ordem.

- Obrigado Albiores. Pretendo ser breve. Seu Sanctum não é o motivo de minha vinda a Berlim. Eu vi atrás de Criminosos traidores da Ordem. Eu vi atrás e Mu e dos membros do Sanctum de Nova York.

- Traidores? Difícil acreditar que Mu seja um traidor da Ordem.

- Sim. Mu parece ter uma boa fama entre os diretores e dentro da própria Ordem. Contudo, é inevitável.

- Entendo. Se precisar de ajuda do meu Sanctum.

- Seria bem-vinda. Qualquer ajuda ao E.E.A será apreciada. Na verdade, espera-se que seu Sanctum ajude. Os Arcanas que procuramos são extremamente perigosos.

- Entendo. Eu reunirei meus homens. Shun, Redda e Spika podem acompanhá-los.

O E.E.A. adentra o escritório.

- Ah, por favor! Nós podemos cuidar de tudo sozinhos, vai!

- Pare de se gabar, Milo. É irritante.

- Camus. Dá pra relaxar? Nossa, você é um saco.

- Comportem-se crianças...

Albiore repara nos três jovens.

- Estes são os soldados do E.E.A que você pretende enviar atrá de "Arcanas tão perigosos"? São jovens demais.

Shaka beberica o chá.

- Não os subestime. Estes são os melhores Arcanas que o E.E.A possui. Eles são experientes em batalha e possuem um currículo extenso de missões bem-sucedidas.

- Se você diz.

- Enfim. Eu acho que existe algo que possa lhe interessar, embora eu não saiba se está relacionado ao seu caso, Inquisitor... Meus Arcanas tem ouvido rumores estranhos pela cidade de que a Ordem veio a Berlim pra declarar guerra aos Heinstein. Quem quer que esteja por trás destes rumores deve ser encontrado e punido. Os Heinstein não mais existem.

- Obviamente.

- Eu trabalhei duro pra instaurar a Ordem entre as raças sobrenaturais e não quero perturbadores agitando a paz.

- Isso seria de extremo desagrado para Ordem, Albiore. Não apenas você. A Ordem dos Illuminati não pode permitir agitadores espalhando mentiras e ameaçando a frágil trégua entre as raças sobrenaturais. Eu não duvido nada que Mu esteja por trás disso.

- Sim. Quanto mais cedo encontrarmos estes perturbadores, melhor. Vou dar ordem pra os Arcanas começarem a busca, Inquisitor.

- Eu agradeço.

**-Esconderijo dos Illuminati-**

Allen, Fate e Nicky chegam ao esconderijo. Um casarão abandonado que eles estão usando como base de operações. Os Arcanas saquearam depósitos de armas de vampiros e confiscaram armas e elementos alquímicos para Kiki trabalhar.

- Descobriu alguma coisa, Allen? - Pergunta Mu.

- Não. Esses vampiros não abrem a boca. Mas nós deixamos recados. Não demorará para a notícia chegar até os Heinstein.

- E o que fazemos enquanto isso? Estou entediada aqui.

- Por que não toma um banho de língua ou algo parecido?

- Engraçadinho... Tudo é tão tedioso sem o Maskie por aqui.

- Não comece. Você não se sacia? - Pergunta Millyah.

- E lá vamos nós de novo. - Diz Kiki enquanto reparava danos em Calibretto. - Imagina um dia inteiro assim.

- Eu sinto sua dor e lamento, amiguinho.

- Desculpe se eu estou te atrapalhando a ser um tédio, garoto... - Diz Danika. - Esse lugar é uma pocilga! Por que não ficamos num hotel cinco estrelas ou coisa parecida?

- Ei! Eu tive uma ideia! - Kiki levanta a mão. - Por que não andamos pelas ruas com alvos nas nossas costas?

- Shaka já deve estar aqui e nos seguindo. Os Heinstein devem estar na nossa trilha também. A Ordem não terá escolha senão entrar em guerra.

Millyah senta-se no sofá mofado.

- Eu acho que você tem muita fé na sua Ordem, Illuminatus.

- Você não faz ideia de quão terrível foi a ameaça Heinstein pra Ordem. Uma legião de Vampiros Arcanas, praticantes de Necromancia. Foi a guerra mais sangrenta da história Arcana.

- Tecnicamente, você não sabe. Você não estava lá.

- Eu li os registros da Ordem. Registros podem ser exagerados. Mas se estes forem, ainda sim teremos uma batalha sangrenta em nossas mãos.

Allen olha pros lados a procura de Nicole. Desde que chegaram, ela estava estranhamente calada, olhando pela janela. Ele a abraça pelas costas.

- O que foi? Está triste?

- Você não quis me levar com você, não é? Pra caçar vampiros. Por isso me pediu pra ficar pra trás.

- Não é nada disso.

- Tudo bem. Seus amigos não confiam em mim. E você confia mais neles.

- Não se preocupe. Logo eles vão confiar em você.

- E se não acontecer? E se eu acabar traindo vocês? Ou machucando vocês? Ou pior? Você nunca me perdoaria. Eu nunca me perdoaria.

Allen segura o rosto dela e olha fundo em seus olhos.

- Do que está falando? Você não vai fazer nada disso. Você se tornou forte. Diferente da Nicky que eu conhecia antes. Você não tem motivos pra machucar a gente.

- E se eu não puder evitar?

- Ei, para com isso... Você nunca vai fazer nada para me machucar, ouviu? E eu não vou ficar com raiva de você por nada...

- Que bom que pense assim...

Uma lágrima começa a escorrer pelo canto do olho de Nicky.

- Por que eu espero que possa me perdoar por isso...

Nicole estende a mão para o peito de Allen e o atira do outro lado da sala. Todos são pegos boquiabertos pela visão da garota de olhos brilhando de vermelho e energia malígna crepitando nas mãos. Os cabelos flutuavam levemente no ar o que apenas intensificava sua aparencia malígna.

Allen atravesssou a parede e caiu atordoado no chão.

- O que...?

Vultos invadem a casa. Vultos de olhos vermelhos. Vampiros.

- Por que...? Nicky?

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Allen. Mas não posso evitar...

Nicky ataca Allen. O jovem bloqueia o ataque dela com seu braço alquímico. Os olhos de Nicky choravam lágrimas de sangue.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Allen! Perdoe-me!

- Vampiros! - Calibretto se ergue socando um deles através da parede.

Kanika salta do sofá para cima dos vampiros. Suas garras dilaceram a cabeça de um, outro deles pula sobre ela, mas ela se esquiva com seus reflexos. Millyah bloqueia um mordida com seu bastão de cristal, cai de costas no chão, apóia o pé no peito do vampiro e o joga pra trás.

Fate saca suas espadas e decapita dois. Mu concentrava uma luz dourada nas mãos que repelia os vampiros pra longe.

- Illuminati! Formação de batalha!

Algums dos vampiros estavam armados e começam a disparar contra Kiki e Laki. Calibretto salta na frente e bloqueia os disparos.

- Tentem com alguém do seu tamanho!

O Golem estende a mão espalmada pra frente e havia um orifício na palma que começa a brilhar e dispara uma rajada de energia que os manda voando pra fora da casa.

- Você de novo? A garota que enfrentou Dohko! Seu amigo ilusionista está por perto? Desta vez eu não serei pego tão facilmente.

A menina sorri levemente e volta a ficar séria. Em alta velocidade, ela parte pra cima de Mu e o golpeia, mas seu punho é barrado por uma barreira.

- Boa tentativa. Mas você vai ter de usar mais força para quebrar essa barreira.

- Como quiser.

A garota começa a esmurrar a barreira de Mu. Contudo, Mu não parece abalado. Fate decepa dois braços de um vampiro e corta a cabeça. Outro deles a ataca, mas tem o coração atravessado pela lâmina da Arcana. Ela ouve disparos e se vira defendendo-os com as espadas e saltando pela sala. As balas esquivadas acabam atingindo outros vampiros que tentavam atingí-la em pleno ar.

- Quem é você? Revele-se!

- Como quiser...

- Não pode ser... Ryo?

O jovem não diz nada. Apenas volta a disparar. Desta vez, Fate cruza as espadas diante do rosto para bloquear a bala e o impacto é tão forte que parece uma explosão que a envia de volta pra trás.

Kiki puxa Laki para trás de um de seus construtos. Ele coloca a mão no torso do objeto quadrado de metal e grita:

- Leo!

O objeto começa a modificar rapidamente sua configuração e se transforma num leão metálico que ataca os vampiros.

- Desse eu gostei, garoto! - Kanika dilacera o rosto de um vampiro. Em seguida ela transforma seu corpo em pantera.

Millyah cria portais por onde correntes com lâminas na ponta surgem e prendem os vampiros. Com arremessos de adagas precisos no coração, ela os mata. Em seguida, ela começa a murmurar encantos.

Allen continuava sendo golpeado por Nicole.

- Pare, Nicky!

- Não posso! Me perdoe, Allen!

Allen é golpeado mais uma vez e bate de costas na parede. Nicky continua socando-o. A luta se prolongava. Lance adentra tranquilamente a casa, com as mãos no bolso, observando a batalha sem se afetar. Ele olha pra Kiki e para Laki e se concentra.

- Hora de se contorcer um pouco no chão crianças.

Tsubame é atingida por uma rajada de Mu e passa por Lance, quase atingindo-o.

- Quer ajuda?

A garota se levanta e sem responder nada volta pro combate.

- Tsc, tsc... Crianças. Atenção Illuminati... Vocês invadiram nosso território. Suas mortes são iminentes, agora...

De repente, os vampiros param de lutar. Os arcanas olham para os lados, tentando entender o motivo do fim da luta. Eles olham pela janela e vêem um brilho intenso.

- Está amanhecendo? É por isso que os vampiros estão indo embora?

Fate se levanta, dolorida.

- Não é o sol... É...

Do lado de fora da casa ela vê. Aiolos armando uma flecha mágica prestes a mandar tudo pelos ares. Os vampiros começam a fugir em supervelocidade e os Arcanas são deixados pra trás indefesos.

- Mestre...? - Uma lágrima escapa pelo olho de Fate quando a flecha é disparada reduzindo o casarão a cinzas.

**-Ruas de Berlim-**

O Arcana corria desesperado pela rua. Seus dois de seus amigos foram brutalmente assassinados. Shun foi o único sobrevivente. Redda e Spika não eram vistos em lugar algum. Redda atravessa um prédio com um martelo voador contra seu peito. Assim que o corpo cai sem vida, o martelo voa de volta para a mão da jovem.

- Olá. Aí está você, ratinho fujão.

- Afaste-se! _**ANDROMEDA!**_

Uma das correntes atadas aos braços do jovem avançam contra Cordelia, mas quando a corrente está prestes a atingí-la, ela desaparece. Reaparece ao lado de Shun atingindo-o com o martelo. Shun é atirado longe.

- Uhuhuhu... Quase acertou. - Eu entendo que vocês, Illuminati tem uma mensagem para nós. - Eu sou Liebe. Vim responder a sua mensagem. E passar um recado nosso.

- Uma Mental Arcana... Não tenho proteções para proteger minha mente...

Spika é o próximo a aparecer morto. Ele cai do alto de um prédio com o corpo todo chamuscado. Parecia ter sido queimado vivo por um relâmpago. Ingrid levita tranquilamente até o chão.

- Já exterminei os outros, Liebe... - Diz Shura com a espada ensanguentada.

- Ótimo. Onde está Afrodite?

- Deixem-me em paz! Malditos vampiros!

- Ora, ora... Mas eu ouvi dizer que vocês declararam guerra aos Heinstein. Agora não querem mais lutar?

O tom da mulher era sarcástico e só amedrontava mais Shun.

- Somos... Arcanas da Ordem Illuminati... Estão violando as leis de paz impostas...

A visão de Shun é embaçada e escurecida pelos poderes de Liebe. Uma rosa branca atinge Shun no peito e começa a sugar seu sangue, tornando-se levemente vermelha. Liebe se aproxima do jovem ajoelhado no chão e sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Ouça bem o que temos a dizer. Eu não sei como o descobriram sobre o clã Heinstein, mas vocês cutucaram o vespeiro errado. Agora, Heinstein está de volta... E a temporada de Caça a Illuminati começou... Nós aceitamos sua guerra...

Os vampiros posicionam os corpos no meio da rua. Shura com a espada usa o sangue vertido para traçar um símbolo no chão. Uma cruz com uma serpente enroscada em seu redor. O símbolo dos Heinstein.

- Allen... - Ele sussurra. - Seu idiota...

Continua...

(1) Vá pro inferno!

(2) Vocês vão morrer por isso...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Jules Heartilly:** Cuidado. Desse jeito o Allen pega estigma de Seiya. E quanto a Marin como líder do EEA, eu vou sugerir ela pro cargo.

**Pure-Petit:** Parece que não escrevo uma fic onde não tenha um personagem que você queira chutar ou torturar, Neko-sama... Pobre do Shaka! XD

**Margarida:** Ou o Shaka abaixa o topete ou vai quebrar a cara, né? Já ouvi essa história antes. CofCof-Ikki-CofCof! Ai, essa tosse...

Enfim, vamos ao capítulo!

**Capítulo 11 – Um elo com o passado**

Shaka e Albiore cobrem o corpo de Shun. Shaka estava começando a ficar mais do que preocupado. O símbolo Heinstein. Haveriam mesmo Heinstein vivos ou seria um grupo de imitadores tentando trazer o culto de volta? Fosse como fosse, Shaka não poderia deixar aquilo vingar. A Ordem teria de eliminar esse problema definitivamente.

- Chefe. E agora?

- Pode me explicar isso, Shaka? São os corpos dos meus Arcanas. Mortos.

- Eu posso ver, Albiore.

- E quem os matou?

- Vampiros. Obviamente. - Milo dá de ombros. - Vampiros Arcanas, pelo rastro de magia aqui. Isso te lembra alguém.

- Não diga, Milo. Isso é absurdo demais.

- Qual é? Temos de admitir que é muito estranho, não é? Quantas vezes você viu vampiros que usam magia?

- Que prova tem de que são vampiros? - Albiore grita com eles. - Nenhum deles teve o sangue sugado.

- Verdade. Mas olha o símbolo. Isso é coisa de vampiro.

- Você pretende alarmar toda a Ordem por isso, Shaka? Tem certeza?

- Albiore... Eu não preciso lhe dar aula de história. O que aconteceu hoje foi algo muito sério. A Ordem vai querer saber disso. Definitivamente. Vamos levar os corpos deles e dar-lhes um enterro digno.

**-Mansão Heinstein-**

O ambiente era escuro, frio, úmido e fétido. Allen não conseguia enxergar direito e seu corpo inteiro doía. Principalmente sua cabeça. Sua cabeça dói. Seu pulso esquerdo dói. Algemas? O que aconteceu? Ah sim, a explosão. Loucura. Os Heinstein invadiram e lhes deram uma bela surra. Onde estão os outros? Estão bem? Fate? Mu? Bretto? Kiki? Laki? Millyah e Kanika? Deviam estar bem. Precisavam estar bem.

E Nicky? Nicky, que os traiu. Fate tinha razão. Usaram ela para traí-los e Allen não acreditou. Amava Nicky e não concebia a ideia de ser traído. Os Heinstein souberam mesmo usar a arma perefita contra ele. Seu pai também tinha razão. Allen já tinha perdido a batalha antes de começar.

- Acordou finalmente?

- Nicky...

- Me perdoe, Allen...

- Perdoar? Eu traí meus amigos por você!

- Eu não teria feito o que fiz... Eu não queria ter feito...

- Então, por que o fez?

- Eu não sei...

Allen podia ver a menina encolhida no escuro. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas pela voz parecia estar chorando. Por que estava chorando se eram inimigos?

- Eu não pude me controlar. Eu tinha de fazer. Eu tinha de atacar, te bater, te matar... A vontade ainda é forte... Você pode me perdoar, Allen?

A garota engatinha até Allen, com os olhos brilhando de um vermelho intenso. As lágrimas vermelhas como o sangue.

- Eu te amo... Por favor, me perdoe...

- Não posso... Não mais... Afaste-se de mim...

A menina para de engatinhar e se recolhe para seu canto.

- Você não vai me perdoar?

Ele não responde.

- Allen, me perdoe... Eu preciso... Eu preciso que você me perdoe... Não posso me conter... Eu tive, eu tenho...

Nicky volta a se encolher, agarrando a própria cabeça, como se doesse terrivelmente. Allen queria abraaçar a menina e confortá-la, perdoá-la, mas não podia. Não podia nem se perdoar, não teria perdão para outrem.

A porta se abre e um vampiro joga a inconsciente Fate dentro da cela. Nicky se levanta e caminha pra fora.

- Perdoe-me, Allen.

A porta é fechada.

Allen não queria encarar Fate.

**-Ruínas do esconderijo Illuminatus-**

Kanika se levanta, empurrando de lado uma tora que caíra sobre si. Ainda bem que tinha sua força sobre-humana ou imagina que estaria mais ferida que isso. Podia ouvir as vozes. Eram dois. Vampiros nojentos que pagariam por terem-na atacado.

- Você acha que ela está aqui?

- Ela está perto... Posso sentir o cheiro do sangue... Posso ouvir o coração batendo...

- Já estou louco pra achá-la. Cara, você viu como ela é gostosa?

- Talvez possamos brincar um pouco com ela... Antes de matá-la... Ahahaha...

Se Kanika já estava furiosa antes, ouvir aquilo não a fez sentir-se melhor. Estriparia os malditos por seus comentários machistas.

- Saia de onde estiver, querida. Não vamos te machucar. Na verdade, você vai adorar.

Kanika salta das sombras e chuta o rosto do vampiro. O outro reage apesar de surpreso e tenta golpeá-la, mas Kanika se defende e contra-ataca com uma garrada no rosto, rasgando seus olhos. O primeiro, é segurado pelo pescoço. As garras de Kanika crescem perfurando-o e ela o joga no chão.

A garota chuta o vampiro contra a parede e o mesmo a atravessa. O que teve os olhos feridos a agarra por trás, tentando mordê-la, mas Kanika o joga no chão. O vampiro rola e se coloca de pé, mas a Selvagem Arcana já está rasgando-o com suas garras.

Os vampiros já começavam a se apavorar com a violência de Kanika e tentavam correr.

- Acham que podem correr mais rápido que eu? Ahahahaha!

O primeiro recebe um chute no joelho e tem a perna quebrada. O segundo é interceptado por um chute no rosto, tão rápido que ele mal pode reagir. Os vampiros se chocam um contra o outro e caem no chão.

Kanika caminha até os vampiros caídos, olhando-os com desprezo.

- Vocês queriam me sacanear? Pois bem. Foram sacaneados no lugar...

Ela se transforma em uma imensa pantera, rosnando e salta sobre os vampiros. Gritos de desespero ecoam pela noite.

- Ninguém me sacaneia... Cretinos...

**-Em outra parte da cidade-**

Mu carregava Millyah, ferida nos braços e a coloca sobre uma caixa de madeira. A garota geme de dor, segurando a respiração e logo relaxando.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. Eu ainda não acredito no que vi.

- O que você viu?

- Aiolos.

- E Aiolos é?

- Um Illuminatus. Um dos melhores.

- E por que ele nos atacou? Ele está perseguindo vocês também?

- Na verdade, ele está desaparecido desde o incidente com a Gemini.

- E agora está do lado dos vampiros?

- Não consigo imaginar uma razão pra ele fazer isso. Mas, ele nos atacou.

Mu ergue a blusa de Millyah.

- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Mu estuda o ferimento da garota.

- Verificando seu ferimento. Tentarei usar um feitiço de cura.

Mu impõe a mão sobre o ferimento de Millyah. Suas mãos brilham e ela sente a dor diminuindo a medida em que a ferida se fechava. Em poucos instantes, o ferimento está fechado como se nunca houvesse estado lá. Millyah sente até disposição para se levantar.

- Uau. Obrigada por isso.

- Não tem de que.

Millyah tenta se levantar, mas a força de suas pernas falha e ela quase cai, mas é amparada por Mu. Eles se olham nos olhos por um instante, até que ela se afasta dele.

- Obrigada. Já estou bem.

Ele simplesmente assente.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Não sei. Mas espero que estejam bem.

- O próximo passo?

Millyah olha ao redor, tentando identificar onde estavam. Era um lugar sujo e escuro, um depósito talvez. Não se lembra de como foi parar ali. Mu deve tê-los teletransportado. Ele era um alquimista realmente poderoso, pelo visto. Millyah pensa de repente que não gostaria de topar com ele num combate mano-a-mano.

- Próximo passo? Encontraremos os outros. Tentarei uma última reconciliação com Shaka. Ele precisa ouvir nosso lado.

- Boa sorte com isso.

- E precisamos de Laki.

- A fedelha? Pra que? Isca de vampiro?

- Ela é uma Sagrado Arcana, Millyah. Ela pode nos curar se formos feridos por vampiros.

- Ah por isso... Tem razão, pálido não combina com a minha pele.

**-Mansão Heinstein-**

Os vampiros capturaram Calibretto e paralisaram com magia. Os braços e pernas, acorrentados por correntes de aço alquímico. Os arcanas subordinados examinavam e examinavam, tentavam abrí-lo e estudá-lo. Tentavam violar seu interior e entender como ele funcionava.

- Quem são vocês? São Heinstein não são?

- Exato. - Responde Ashta. - E você é um golem muito mal. Quem criou você?

- Eu não sei. O que importa?

- O que importa é que você é um golem diferente de tudo que já vimos. Você tem inteligência. Sentimentos.

- Já ouvimos falar de golens assim. Mas apenas em lendas. - Diz a vampira Liebe, sentada numa cadeira. - Golens de uma era distante.

Calibretto olha ao redor, analisando os vampiros, um a um. A garota que se dirigiu a ele primeiro parecia humana. Não tinha os olhos vermelhos de vampiros. Mas, ele captava uma energia intensa vinda dela. Necromancia, seus Ethermômetros acusavam.

- Eu sei quem ele é. - Diz Ingrid. - Calibretto. Da Ordem Illuminati. Mu o encontrou há muitos anos. O consertou e o acolheu.

- E eu sei quem é você, Ingrid Svorden! - Responde o Golem. - Agora está do lado do inimigo?

- Há quanto tempo, Calibretto...

- Senhor Cross! Você está mesmo do lado dos Heinstein?

- Esse Golem é um gênio, Shura. - Diz o vampiro loiro cheirando uma rosa. - Que poderes de observação.

- Senhor Shura! Diga como abrí-lo! Estou louca pra dissecá-lo. - Diz Ashta.

- Ele não pode ser violado desta forma. Seu corpo se adapta. Ele aprende a se defender de nossa magia. É uma arma impressionante. Não foi atoa que a Ordem o acolheu, apesar de não obedecer as Leis de Asimov.

Liebe se levanta e se aproxima dele estudando-o com curiosidade.

- Ele não obedece as Leis de Asimov? Interessante. Eu pensei que sua preciosa Ordem proibisse a construção de golens que não obedecem as 3 leis.

- Como pode ver, ele é um golem diferente. Nem sabemos como funciona. Não sabemos como ele pensa ou sente.

- Ele é capaz de sentir? Fascinante. - Diz Cordelia. - Se eu golpeá-lo com meu martelo, ele sentirá dor?

- Seu corpo capta o golpe. Mas ele não sente dor.

Ashta aponta para o Azoth de Nicky, pairando sobre um altar.

- Tanta alquimia incrível com que estamos nos deparando. Golens... O Azoth da bonequinha... Cheio de segredos e mistérios. É incrível!

- Já ouvi o bastante.

Calibretto estende as mãos espalmadas pra frente e dispara uma rajada de energia, que se choca contra uma parede translúcida e reflete de volta pra ele.

- Sinto desapontá-lo, Calibretto. - Começa Shura. - Mas, esse campo de contenção foi baseado no Feitiço Parede de Cristal de Mu. Não conseguirá rompê-lo facilmente.

As correntes se retraem para dentro dos mecanismos na parede, imobilizando o golem novamente.

- Você pode resistir, Golem. Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, nós encontraremos uma forma de abrí-lo.

- Qual o propósito? - Pergunta Ingrid. - Vocês já disseram que não entendem como ele funciona.

- Se Mu é capaz de modificá-lo, nós também podemos. - Responde Shura. - Será mera questão de tempo.

De repente, Calibretto sente uma energia emanando do Azoth de Nicky. Um feixe de luz emana do objeto até o golem e uma incrível sucessão de imagens se espalha pelo recinto. Uma imagem tão vívida que é como se os presentes estivessem realmente presentes no lugar estranho que surgiu.

Por todos os lados haviam pessoas com roupas estranhas, vestes garbosas de seda e pintinhas na testa. Grama verde ao redor de caminhos de tijolos cinzentos. Palácios enormes, de ouro e prata, iluminados pelos raios de sol. Tudo ao redor parecia ter sido construído por alquimia.

- Incrível! - Diz Ashta.

- Sol! Vamos nos... Queimar...? - Liebe olha pra si mesma.

O sol não a afetava.

- Parece uma ilusão. Não estamos realmente sob o sol. Ainda estamos no laboratório subterrâneo de Ashta. - Diz Shura.

- Fascinante. Como isso aconteceu?

- Não faço ideia, Ingird. Ashta?

Os vampiros vêem um rapaz lemuriano, correndo com um objeto na mão e entrando em uma casa. O ambiente muda e eles estão no interior da casa. O rapaz lemuriano analisa Calibretto, o verdadeiro Calibretto como se ele fosse parte da ilusão.

- Recebemos uma importante missão... Ela está vindo. Ela está vindo pela "Maçã"...

- Ele disse "maçã"? - Pergunta Liebe intrigada.

- Se ela pegar a maçã, todo o Eden estará perdido...

- Éden?

Uma garota loira adentra a sala.

- Adam...? O que está fazendo aqui? Isso é o que eu penso que é...?

- Sim... É a "Maçã", Eve!

A garota parecia aturdida.

- A Maçã?

- Tiamat está vindo por ela... Lemuria não deveria ter criado essa coisa! Ameaça os deuses. Ela sente-se ameaçada...

- Mas... Os Anciãos disseram que a Maçã é nosso futuro!

- É nossa perdição...

O jovem se aproxima de Calibretto.

- Usarei esse golem para armazenar minhas memórias... Se não sobrevivermos, que as futuras gerações saibam como esse objeto é terrível.

De repente, as imagens desaparecem e eles estão de volta ao laboratório de Ashta. Os vampiros estão boquiabertos.

- O golem reagiu ao Azoth... Ou vice-versa... Como fez isso, golem? Diga-nos! - Pergunta Liebe.

- Eu não sei... Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu...

- O garoto da visão... Ele disse Lemuria? - Pergunta Shura. - E alguma coisa sobre Éden?

- E o que era aquela tal de maçã?

- Talvez, algo que Mu esteve procurando sua vida inteira. Esse golem pode pertencer a Civilização Lemuriana. Por isso não entendemos a alquimia que opera nele.

- Vamos pensar um pouco... Éden, Lemuria, Maçã... Isso não parece um pouco familiar? Adam? Eve? - Diz Cordelia.

- A ruína de Lemuria... Seria essa maçã? Seria a Pedra Filosofal? - Pondera Liebe.

- As coisas começam a fazer mais sentido... Mu encontrou esse Golem procurando por evidências da existência de Lemuria. O golem da visão era um pouco diferente, mas definitivamente é Calibretto. As diferenças sutis podem ter sido resultado dos reparos de Mu. - Shura senta-se sobre a mesa.

- Se pudessemos capturar Mu... Talvez ele possa nos explicar algo, Shura.

- Talvez, Ingrid. Talvez Dohko saiba de algo. Sabemos que ele criou esse Azoth e o inseriu na garota. Mas como? Por que? Um golem cuja ciência não entendemos. Um Azoth cujos mistérios não somos capazes de decifrar. Colocamos os dois na mesma sala e eles se comunicam.

Pandora surge.

- A informação está na mente de Nicolas.

Os vampiros fazem reverência.

- Nicolas tem brincado com alquimia ancestral há séculos. Criando esse Azoth e supostamente criando a pedra filosofal. Aquela visão...

- A senhora viu, Lady Pandora?

- É claro que vi, Shura. Acha que eu confiaria em vocês para isso, sem mantê-los debaixo de minha vista?

- Perdão pela insolência, milady. - Shura faz uma reverência.

- A tecnologia usada nesse golem foi a mesma usada no Azoth, obviamente. E se o que o jovem tinha nas mãos é realmente a pedra filosofal... Nicolas pode não ter criado a pedra.

- Ou ele a reproduziu. - Murmura Cordelia. - Mas como? Como obteve o conhecimento para tal?

Calibretto fingia-se de adormecido e apenas escutava a conversa.

- Eu sugiro que vocês descubram. - Diz Pandora. - Imediatamente.

- Pode deixar com a gente, Pandie! - Ashta bate continência.

Pandora apenas revira os olhos e deixa o recinto. Ashta boceja e se dirige a saída.

- Bom, como eu não sou vampira e preciso dormir, vou pro meu quarto. Até mais pra vocês.

- Os esforços para dissecar esse maldito golem são em vão. Vamos continuar outra hora. Temos um prisioneiro Illuminatus pra cuidar.

- Eu cuidarei dele, Liebe.

- Espero que não fraqueje por ele ser quem é, Shura.

- Não me insulte. Não nutro qualquer sentimento pelo garoto.

- Então, por que você bloqueia sua mente de mim?

Shura para de caminhar, tenso.

- Só um tolo permitiria que uma víbora como você entrasse em sua mente, Liebe. Eu não sou tolo.

- Eu também não, Shura. Ficarei de olho em você.

Quando todos os vampiros saem do laboratório, Calibretto "desperta".

- Estão bem?

- Sim. Podemos sair agora?

- Estou toda dolorida! É apertado aqui!

O corpo de Calibretto abre e Kiki e Laki saem de dentro.

- Vocês viram isso? Ouviram isso?

- Vi e ouvi... - Diz Kiki espreguiçando. - O que faremos agora?

- Vocês tem de fugir. Pegar aquela coisa e encontrar Mu. Libertar Allen. Trazer a Ordem aqui! Tem de fazer alguma coisa! E depressa. Antes que peguem vocês...

- Mas e você, Bretto?

- Não se preocupem comigo. Salvem Allen e Fate, procurem Mu e tragam a Ordem pra cá. Depressa.

Laki pega o Azotth e o coloca na bolsa. Kiki confere os artefatos que tem na mochila. Seria dificil sair dali. E se encontrassem os Heinstein, teriam de lutar.

- Vão logo. E boa sorte...

Laki dá um último abraço em Bretto antes de partir com Kiki.

**-Quarto de Ashta-**

a menina deita-se na cama olhando para o teto cheio de adesivos fosforescentes, quando Rincewind, o gatinho de pano pula em seu colo. A menina acaricia o bichano que se contorce manhoso ao seu toque.

Aiolos voa janela adentro e se ajoelha ao lado da cama, oferecendo um tomo para Ashta.

- Dark! Seu lindo! Você encontrou o último tomo...

Ashta corre até a escrivaninha e começa a folhear o livro.

- Vejam quantos encantos incríveis... Quanta alquimia proibida, quanto conhecimento necromântico... Você sabe o que isso significa, Dark?

O silencioso homunculus não expressa uma reação sequer.

- Isso significa que a senhora Tiamat vai ficar muito satisfeita... Logo, logo...

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Pure-Petit:** Pois é. Homem quando vê rabo de saia... Sai de baixo... u.u E clima, entre Mu e Millyah? Onde? Não sei do que você está falando... 9.9

**Jules Heartilly:** Tiamat não é aquele dragão de sete cabeças? Nostalgia de Caverna do Dragão. Sério, Tiamat é mais pra frente. Agora é hora de odiar personagens e se emocionar com a porrada.

**Capítulo 12 – Mergulhando nas sombras**

Kiki e Laki se esgueiravam pela masmorra a procura de Allen e Fate. Depois de muito procurarem, aproveitavam que a manhã chegara e os vampiros estariam dormindo. Eles finalmente encontraram os dois presos em uma cela.

- Fate? Allen?

- Kiki? - Pergunta Fate com a voz fraca.

- Sim! Vocês estão bem? Podem sair?

- Alguma coisa aqui está anulando nossa magia, Kiki... Precisa procurar Mu. Nós não podemos fazer nada...

- Nós? Allen está aí também? Ele não fala, ele está bem?

- Ele está "ótimo"... Ele conseguiu o que queria. Nos prender. Vá procurar Mu, Kiki. Depressa.

- Fate! Não podemos deixar vocês...

- Não vamos a lugar nenhum, Laki... Vá procurar o Mu, por favor...

- Mas, Fate...

- Depressa, Laki! Kiki, saia com ela daqui e vá procurar Mu! Traga-o depressa.

Kiki assente e sai correndo puxando Laki pelo pulso. Fate só podia rezar agora. Kiki e Laki não podiam enfrentar os Heinstein, sozinhos. Se fossem pegos, poderiam ser mortos. Mas agora, eram sua única chance. Sua única esperança.

- Se eles morrerem, Allen... Eu vou matar você...

O rapaz não diz nada. Apenas se encolhe no escuro.

**-Parizer Platz-**

Mu e Millyah esperavam impacientemente. Ela ainda não confiava plenamente no Illuminatus. E Mu inspirava muita confiança. Millyah só confiou plenamente em uma pessoa e essa pessoa era Saga. E quando Mu disse que entrou em contato com Shaka e que queria fazer uma aliança com ele, a garota achou que ele tinha enlouquecido e sua primeira vontade era a de abandonar o navio.

Mas, Mu inspirava uma confiança absoluta, novamente. Como ele fazia aquilo, ela não sabia, mas já estava se sentindo uma idiota. Não se confia no inimigo, mesmo se formarem uma aliança. Sempre mantenha um olho nele e mate-o a sombra de uma traição.

- Finalmente encontrei vocês...

Mu e Millyah procura ao redor. A voz era de Kanika, mas ela não estava em lugar algum.

- Aqui em baixo.

Era um gato preto, de rua, sujo e meio esfarrapado.

- Kanika? Você se transforma em gatos agora?

- Não seja estúpida. É um truque novo. Empatia animal. Ou telepatia animal. Qualquer coisa. Eu descobrir recentemente. Usei cada gato de rua dessa cidade estúpida tentando encontrar vocês.

- Ok, bichana pulguenta. Fique calada, ok?

- O que estão esperando? Estou no Eurostars Berlim Hotel, esperando vocês.

- Não vamos ainda. Estamos esperando alguém. Venha você pra cá.

- Não posso. Estou na hidromassagem. Vocês venham pra cá.

- Kanika! Não podemos, ok?

Mu finalmente quebra o silêncio, interrompendo o diálogo das duas. Era Shaka e o E.E.A. que se aproximava.

- Lugar público. - Diz Shaka. - Algo me diz que você não pretende se entregar.

- Chega, Shaka. A situação é séria.

- Heinstein. Sim. Eu comuniquei a Ordem e recebi ordens de eliminar a ameaça Heinstein aqui. Usando todos os meios ao meu dispor?

- A Ordem não enviará reforços?

- Sim. Mas, primeiro tenho de me certificar de que se trata de um clã e não uma pequena célula.

- Não importo o que eles sejam Shaka. Meus garotos foram capturados. Quero-os livres.

- Bom, Mu. Parece que ao menos no tocante a essa questão Heinstein, você estava certo. Mas isso não encerra as investigações sobre o seu Sanctum.

- Shaka. Meu Sanctum não possui cumplicidade com o incidente Gemini.

- Estranho que você diga isso estando aliado a duas comparsas Gemini. Sim, eu posso sentir magia emanando do gato.

- Merda. Eu pensei que ele não descobriria. - Diz o gato-Kanika.

- As circunstâncias mudaram, Shaka. Elas ofereceram ajuda pra lidar com a questão Heinstein. E inclusive a questão Gemini ainda não está encerrada. Elas se comprometeram a ajudar a Ordem.

- Infelizmente, não está em nosso poder exonerá-las de seus crimes. Caberá a Ordem. Por enquanto, darei a elas anistia se nos ajudarem no caso Heinstein e prometo falar a favor delas diante do julgamento. É o máximo que posso fazer.

- Bastará.

- Ótimo. - Diz Shaka.

Ele faz um sinal e o E.E.A. se aproximou.

- Então, não vamos matá-lo? - pergunta Milo.

- Não, Milo... - Diz Marin revirando os olhos.

- Ei. Você poderia deixar para o chefe respoder?

- Silêncio, Milo.

O Arcana se cala diante da repreensão. Shaka se volta para Mu.

- Tenho sua palavra de que suas intenções são voltadas para o bem da Ordem?

Mu estende a mão para Shaka e o loiro a aperta.

- Ok. Vamos ao hotel encontrar Kanika e procurar por Allen e Fate.

- Eu lidero o caminho. - Diz o gato-Kanika.

Pessoas ao redor olham para a cena imaginando que deveria ser algum show de ventriloquismo.

**- Mansão Heinstein-**

Kiki e Laki se esgueiraram pela mansão, evitando os mordomos e servos com maestria impecável. Chgaram até a torre da ala norte, onde Kiki revirava sua caixa de ferramentas a procura de armas e artefatos que poderia usar pra se comunicar com Mu.

Ele revirou a caixa e encontrou um comunicador, finalmente. Era antigo. Um espelho-comunicador. Mas seriviria.

A tramissão tinha de ser rápida para que não fosse descoberto. E esperava que Mu possuísse um meio qualquer de comunicação. Talvez, uma mensagem telepática fosse mais eficiente. Mu é um sensitivo poderoso.

- Mestre Mu... Se puder me ouvir... Siga o sinal... Vou deixar esse comunicador ligado e espero que possa me rastrear...

Kiki ouve passos subindo as escadas e fica tenso. Laki se agarra ao braço dele. Aos poucos a porta começa a se abrir e Kiki se prepara para o pior.

Kiki e Laki estavam escondidos atrás de um baú. Era um homunculus vasculhando o quarto em busca deles. A presença dos dois já deve ter sido detectada. O homunculus procura ao redor, mas não acha nada e logo sai.

Kiki desliga a esfera ilusória e os dois voltam a respirar aliviados.

**-Masmorra-**

Allen não se moveu um centímetro desde que Fate acordou. Ela tentou falar com ele, brigar com ele, gritar com ele, mas ele não reagiu. Devia estar se afogando em auto-piedade. Depois de virar as costas pra cada conselho que ela dera, Allen não quis ouvir. Idiota.

O que fazia Nicky tão especial? Allen não era disso. Claro que Fate já ouvira aquelas palavras antes."Eu te amo", "você é linda", "você é especial". Allen dizia qualquer coisa pra ficar com uma garota. E inclusive, disse tudo isso pra ficar com ela.

Depois que os pais dele morreram, os dois cresceram juntos. Treinaram juntos. Fate sabia de seus casos com outras garotas, mas pensou que com ela seria diferente. Quando ficaram juntos, ela pensou que ele poderia estar realmente dizendo a verdade. Mas Allen é talentoso pra mentiras. Ele a fez acreditar em tudo aquilo, assim como fez as outras acreditarem.

Tudo bem. Ela não se magoou. Foi algo passageiro. Fate não guardou rancor quando ele, de repente, decidiu que seriam apenas amigos. Afinal, ela era uma Arcana e não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar chorando por garotos e decepções amorosas. Mas parte dela sentia falta do que Allen oferecera. Sempre sentiu. E agora, Nicky aparece do nada e tudo muda?

De idiota mulherengo e frio ele muda para um idiota cego, apaixonado? Ela despertou sentimentos que nem sabia existirem ainda dentro de si e queria esganá-lo. Não por que ainda era apaixonada, superou isso há muito tempo. Mas ela esperava que fossem amigos o suficiente para que ele desse ouvidos a ela quando ela o avisou sem parar que Nicky iria traí-los.

Agora, ele ficava se afogando em auto-piedade? Mu podia estar morto. O dizer de Bretto? Poderia estar sendo desmantelado e o imbecil ficava se afogando em auto-piedade.

- Sinto muito...

Fate surtou e desferiu um soco no rosto dele.

- Não fale. Você não... Simplesmente não fale! É tudo culpa sua!

Allen nuca a vira tão furiosa. Ele queria mesmo morrer. Perdeu Nicky e a confiança dos amigos. Perdera a única real amiga que tinha.

- Não seja dura com ele. Meu filho não tem culpa de ser tão tolo.

- Pai? Veio me matar?

- Ainda não. Não sei por que, mas Pandora ainda não deu a ordem. Ela é meio vingativa. Ou talvez tenha outros planos pra você. Quem sabe?

- Se não o fizer, eu vou matá-lo.

- Agora você reage? - Diz Fate magoada.

- Você também não deveria tê-lo seguido aqui, Fate. Eu pensei que você fosse mais esperta.

Fate não responde. Ela também se achava uma idiota por ter seguido Allen mesmo na loucura de Nicky. Era pra isso que amigos serviam, não? Apoiá-los mesmo na estupidez? Não amenizava a raiva que ela sentia, mas era o alívio que teria no momento e teria de servir.

- Sinto muito, Allen. Não posso ajudá-lo mais.

Shura vira as costas e sai da cela, deixando-os presos novamente.

- Fate, eu sinto muito...

- Eu disse pra se calar! Não aguento olhar pra você agora. Ou ouvir sua voz.

Era demais pra ela. Descobrir que Aiolos era um inimigo. Descobrir que ela não é tão importante pra Allen quanto sua boneca homunculus. O irmão era um partidário de vampiros necromantes maníacos. Era muito pra ela aturar.

Em seu quarto escuro, Shura se deita na cama e prepara para dormir.

**-Masmorra-**

Dohko já não mais era mais um passatempo interessante para Pandora. Agora, estava acorrentado na masmorra também e completamente desprovido de poderes. Magia nas celas anulavam poderes mágicos. Estava tão indefeso quanto um rato diante dos vampiros. O dia transcorreu monótono como sempre eram naquele castelo (exceto quando Pandora aparecia pra se alimentar dele) e a noite já se aproximava. Era nesse momento que a casa acordava pra valer e os vampiros alvoroçados começavam a fazer o que quer que vampiros fazem pra passar o tempo.

Quando Liebe chega ao laboratório, ela se depara com o altar onde o Azoth estava. Sim, estava, pois fora roubado.

- Golem! Onde está o Azoth?

- Eu não sei do que está falando.

- Ah não sabe? É melhor me dizer ou eu o desmantelarei por completo.

- Quer me ameaçar com tortura? Eu não sinto dor.

- Talvez você não. Mas e seus amigos? Sim, eles sentem dor. Posso torturá-los um por um até obter o que quero.

Calibretto tenta avançar sobre ela, mas as correntes alquímicas ainda o continham. Ele permanecia a centímetros de uma resoluta, impassível e fria Liebe.

- Está tentando me ameaçar?

- Pode ter anulado meu sistema de defesa, mas eu ainda vou acabar com você!

- Interessante. Um golem... Com uma mente... São emoções interessantes estas que você está demonstrando. Eu imagino se...

Liebe toca o rosto metálico de Calibretto e a mente do Golem é invadida.

- Sim! Eu posso ver! Você possui uma mente! É... Fascinante! Incrível... Tão profunda, tantas memórias! Tantos segredos... Posso ver tudo!

-Aaahhhh! Saia da minha mente!

- Um golem... Com mente... Nunca vi uma alquimia tão perfeita...

Arfando, Liebe se afasta de Calibretto.

- Você possui genuínos sentimentos...

- Eu vou acabar com você...

- Você é fascinante. Farei com que nossos Artefato Arcanas o reprogramem para nos servir, golem. Você será nosso pra sempre.

**-Do lado de fora da fortaleza-**

Shaka e Mu observavam a fortaleza do topo de uma colina. A águia de Marin sobrevoava o castelo e através de seus olhos, a Arcana podia ver as defesas do castelo do alto. Vampiros guardas nas muralhas e torres de vigia.

Milo e Camus se infiltrando no castelo através das muralhas.

Camus foi a frente, manipulando gelo para formar pontos de apoio que lhe permitissem escalar as muralhas, enquanto Milo usava seu equipamento de escorpião pra escalar feito uma aranha.

- Eu poderia abrir um portal para o interior.

- Sem saber o que nos espera dentro? Melhor não. - Diz Mu.

Um vampiro se vira a tempo de ver uma estaca de gelo perfurar seu coração e transformá-lo em cinzas antes que pudesse gritar. Do outro lado da muralha, Milo atinge o coração de outro vampiro com seu arpéu.

Rapidamente, os dois arcanas eliminavam os vampiros das muralhas.

- Por que só os homens podem se divertir? - Pergunta Kanika.

- Eu não quero dar a você a oportunidade de trair meus homens, criminosa Gemini.

- Cara, você precisa melhorar suas habilidades de socialização.

- Cedo ou tarde teremos de invadir, Shaka. Seus dois homens sozinhos não podem contra um exército de vampiros.

- Não os subestime. E não sabemos se tem realmente um exército lá dentro...

- Más notícias. - Diz Marin de olhos fechados. - Parece que já estão cientes da presença deles.

- Temos de invadir.

- Deveríamos ter feito isso de manhã, quando eram mais vulneráveis. - Diz Kanika.

- Se tivessemos chegado mais cedo, teríamos entrado mais cedo. - Responde Mu. - Mas com Allen, Fate e Bretto lá dentro, não vou me dar ao luxo de esperar e encontrá-los mortos pela manhã.

- Heinsteins, não fazem prisioneiros. - Diz Shaka.

- Não me importo. Vamos invadir.

Mu começa a teletransportar o grupo pra dentro do castelo. Eles reaparecem ao lado de Milo e Camus, cercados por um grupo imenso de vampiros.

- Carne fresca! Soem o alarme!

- E bastante idiotas também! Acham que podem nos derrotar estando apenas em sete?

- Na verdade, achamos sim... - Diz Shaka concentrando energia em suas mãos.

Uma explosão de luz envia os vampiros para o alto e os Arcanas invadem.

- Marin! Você vai a frente e procure pelos Arcanas de Mu! Adentrar rápido e sair rápido! Mate quem estiver em seu caminho!

- Sim, senhor Shaka!

A garota parte pelo caminho que Shaka abriu. Kanika já avançava pra cima dos vampiros e homunculi com suas garras. Millyah brandia seu bastão de cristal rechaçando os monstros. Pandora chega até a janela, enfurecida pela ousadia.

- E quem disse que estamos em desvantagem numérica? - Milo dispara seu arpéu no pescoço de um vampiro, o puxa pra si e o esfaqueia com sua pinça. Bem no peito, através do coração.

Camus, invoca os ventos glaciais em volta de seu corpo e assim que é atacado, ele o dispersa, congelando os vampiros quase instantâneamente, em pleno ar, transformando-os numa chuva de minúsculos cristais.

Um verdadeiro pó de diamantes. O portão explode e um exército de Arcanas brandindo espadas invade o castelo. Mu recebe uma espada de um dos e se teletransporta, pegando os vampiros e homunculi de surpresa com golpes certeiros de espada.

- Pela Ordem! Illuminati! Avançar!

Kiki e Laki olham pela janela e vêem a Ordem Illuminati em guerra com os Heinstein. A batalha começou.

- Tolos! Eles pensam que podem derrotar os Heinstein? Que seja! A Segunda Guerra Santa entre Heinstein e Illuminati começou! Mas nada me impedirá de ressucitar meu amo e senhor Alone!

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

Reviews!

**Dark Ookami:** Dessa vez ele não vai poder introduzir o cosmo ardente em ninguém... 9.9 [Apanha] Bom, uma dessas vilãs é cria da Neko-sama então, você sabe que ela tem as manhas, né? XD

**Margarida:** Vai em frente. Todo mundo quer chutar a bunda magrela dele. Eu nem vou entrar no caminho mais... u.u'

**Pure-Petit:** Essa entende de chutes. Ela vem chutando gente nas minhas fics desde Fúrias de Ártemis 1. E ninguém está a salvo de um Pure-Petit-Kick. E o Allen entrou pra lista. Allen nessa fic tá mais Milo que os Milos que geralmente escrevo, né? 9.9

Enfim. Vamos ao capítulo.

**Capítulo 13 – Destinos se colidem**

Marin invade a mansão e é cercada de vampiros. Assim que os avista, ela é atacada. Ela golpeia um vampiro, arremessando-o sobre outro. Vira-se, chutando um terceiro. É agarrada por trás pelo quarto vampiro, que ela segura pelos cabelos, se inclina pra frente, jogando-o contra o quinto vampiro que vinha na sua direção.

- Não posso perder tempo com vocês, crianças...

Mari concentra sua energia nas mãos, fazendo um círculo de runas surgir ao seu redor, cercando-a de luz.

- Eu vou chamar um amigo pra brincar com vocês. _**HELLSING!**_

Um ser sombrio, de capuz, manto e olhos vermelhos se ergue do chão.

- Esse espírito é especializado em matar vampiros. Hellsing, divirta-se por favor.

Sem nada dizer, o espírito ergue os braços e aponta as mãos espalmadas para os vampiros, que recuavam hesitantes. Duas estacas de metal saem das mãos do espírito em direção aos corações dos vampiros, perfurando-os no ato.

Os outros vampiros começam a saltar pelo hal de entrada, circulando Marin e o espírito, tensos, procurando onde atacar. Quando o fizeram, o espírito fez lâminas surgirem dos ante braços e com um único movimento, os decapitou.

O último vampiro decidiu fugir por sua vida e quando se virou, seu pescoço encontrou a lâmina de uma espada que Marin tomou emprestado de uma das armaduras ornamentais que decoravam o ambiente.

- Bom, garoto. Comigo.

O espírito sibila e assente, seguindo Marin. Sempre que um vampiro tentava surpreendê-la era morto no ato por Hellsing.

- Deixe um vivo pra interrogatório, Hellsing.

**-Do lado de fora-**

Shaka, Mu e os outros Illuminati conseguiram se livrar da primeira onda de vampiros. Pandora tinha um verdadeiro exército a seu dispor.

- Quero que uma parte dos Sagrado Arcana, fiquem para cuidar dos feridos, purificar os corpos para que não haja contágio. Feridos procurem o Sagrado mais perto e curem-se. O resto comigo pra dentro da Mansão. Eu me encarrego do líder.

- Shaka, não seria sábio enfrentar o líder sozinho.

- Venha comigo se quiser, Mu. Quanto mais ajuda melhor. Camus e Milo. Vocês darão suporte a Marin. Encontrem-na. Libertem os prisioneiros.

Os Arcanas invadem a mansão.

**-No calabouço-**

Allen e Fate ouvem gritos de vampiros mortos. Logo a porta é arrombada por uma criatura sombria assustadora.

- Algum Illuminatus aqui?

- A garota do E.E.A... - Comenta Fate.

- Eu mesma. Hellsing. As correntes.

O espírito silenciosamente flutua até os dois prisioneiros e arrebentas as correntes com suas lâminas.

- Seus poderes devem ser restaurados lentamente. Pra fora da cela.

- Só preciso de minhas espadas e posso lutar.

Marin apóia Fate nos braços.

- Eu acho que não. Você quase não se aguenta em pé, garota.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Fate é durona. - Allen invoca uma chama em seu punho metálico.

- Sabe que isso é sexy...? Mas você também mal está se aguentando de pé. Preciso dar um jeito nisso... Hellsing. Volte pro seu mundo, eu lhe ordeno.

O espírito se funde as sombras e desaparece. Marin ajuda Fate a se sentar e começa a entoar encantos para invocar uma nova magia.

- _**MERCY OF MIRIAN!**_

Um caixão de prata, adornado com ouro surge do chão, abrindo-se e revelando uma bela mulher em alvas vestes brancas cantando. Aos poucos, Allen e Fate sentem suas forças renovadas.

- Uau... Já me sinto bem melhor.

- Vou procurar nossas armas.

Sem olhar pra trás, Fate sai da cela.

- Que bicho mordeu ela?

- Não se preocupe. Ela está bem. Está com raiva. Eu tenho pena do inimigo que cruzar o caminho dela.

Os três chegam ao depósito onde estavam as armas. Os dois vampiros foram sumariamente derrotados por Fate que já testava o fio das espadas. Allen pega sua pistola, Crimson Judgment. Seu casaco não podia ser visto em lugar algum.

- Prontos?

- Mais do que prontos. - Responde Fate.

- Vamos matar vampiros. - Diz Allen girando a pistola no dedo e levando-a ao coldre na perna. - Mas antes, vou procurar Kiki, a garota e o Calibretto.

Assim que os três saem da sala, são atacados por vampiros. Fate degola um, Allen esmurra a cara de outro contra a parede e Marin usa a espada que tinha pra perfurar o coração do terceiro.

**-Laboratório-**

Liebe continuava tentando ler a mente de Calibretto, mas agora ela não conseguia. O golem deveria estar desenvolvendo alguma forma de bloqueio. Liebe achava fincrivelmente fascinante que até isso ele era capaz de fazer.

- Você pode resistir, mas não por muito tempo, máquina. Abra sua mente pra mim ou eu mesma a abrirei. E você não gostará dos meu métodos.

E Liebe sabia como invadir mentes. Quando serviu como oficial nazista na Segunda Guerra Mundial, ela ocasionalmente encontrava um ou outro prisioneiro resistente a sua telepatia. Ela gostava destes. Dava um prazer maior vê-los agonizar com suas barreiras mentais destroçadas.

- Será que se eu quebrar suas barreiras mentais, você sentirá dor? Já criei alguns belos vegetais assim...

- Não tenho medo de suas ameaças.

- Então, vai ter quando eu me aprofundar mais em sua mente!

Os olhos de Liebe começam a brilhar e seus poderes mentais se intensificam. De repente a porta do laboratório é explodida e voa contra a vampira, atingindo-a em cheio. Calibreto olha pro lado e vê Allen apontando a pistola para suas correntes.

Dois disparos certeiros as destroem e o Golem está livre.

- Desculpa a demora, amigão...

- Allen!

- Vamos embora ou o que?

Liebe empurra a porta de metal pesado de lado e sua cabeça é atingida pelo punho de Calibretto, prensada contra a parede.

- Agora vamos.

Os dois saem do laboratório. Por toda a mansão, a batalha dos Illuminati e dos vampiros se espalhava. Fate saltava pela mansão, chutando, cortando e socando. Millyah enfrentava vampiros e homunculi com seu bastão de cristal. Kanika estava transformada em pantera, rasgando e mordendo, arrancando cabeças de vampiros.

Quando, Allen e Calibretto chegam ao hall de entrada, um martelo voa na direção do Golem, fazendo-o atravessar a parede.

- Bretto! Você tá bem?

- Sim, Allen... Vá procurar seu pai. Eu cuido dela...

O Golem se levanta e volta pro combate. Cordelia e Calibretto se encaravam. A garota não parecia intimidada pelo tamanho do golem. Allen sobe as escadarias para o próximo andar.

Em meio a batalha, um vampiro se aproxima de Kanika enquanto ela estava distraída e a atinge com um soco. A imensa pantera voa contra a parede e cai na biblioteca. O vampiro lentamente saca uma espada se preparando pra lutar. Kanika estava sentindo tanta dor que ela reverte a forma humana.

Ela se volta para o vampiro com um olhar furioso e grossas sombrancelhas. Os cabelos rebeldes, trajado como um lorde vitoriano, brandindo uma espada de duas mãos.

- Você não sabia que é feio bater em mulheres?

- Eu não vou te bater. Vou te matar.

- Isso nós veremos...

Radamanthys gira a espada e ataca Kanika, que salta para o alto de uma estante de livros. A espada atravessa a estante como faca quente na manteiga. Kanika salta para as costas de Rada, no momento em que a estante desaba e tenta atacá-lo com suas garras. O vampiro se vira, segurando seu pulso e a chuta contra a parede. Kanika se esquiva no momento em que a espada do vampiro estava prestes a dividí-la ao meio.

Kanika redobrou seu foco na luta, vendo que o vampiro não estava pra brincadeiras. Kanika assume sua forma de felina humana. Precisaria de velocidade e força máximas pra enfrentar esse vampiro.

Kanika avança contra Raamanthys que apenas a golpeia no rosto com as costas da mão. Kanika atravessas as estantes de livros, caindo ruidosamente no chão.

- Ninguém foi capaz de me acompanhar nessa velocidade...

- Você está lidando com os Heinstein agora, mulher...

Radamanthys se locomove em alta velocidade surgindo sobre Kanika de espada erguida. Novamente, a garota mal consegue se desviar a tempo.

- Você ficou mais rápida. Mas não mais que eu.

- Tudo bem. Eu sou mais forte. E aposto que sem espada você não é nada!

Radamanthys ataca, com vários golpes de espada que a Selvagem Arcana esquiva com leveza, saltando pelas estantes. A bilbioteca está sendo destruída pela luta dos dois. Kanika se esquiva de um golpe de espada que raspa pelo seu rosto e avança para chutar Radamanthys. O vampiro segura o pé dela e a bate contra o chão.

Kanika evita o impacto, se apoiando com as mãos no chão e chuta a espada do vampiro pro alto, cravando-a no teto. Num impulso, ela se lança ao ar, gira o corpo e chuta o rosto de Radamanthys. Ele cambaleia pra trás, com o lábio sangrando e volta a olhar para Kanika com desprezo.

- Quero ver agora!

Kanika parte pra ofensiva com suas garras. Agora é a vez dela, causar destruição as estantes. Radamanthys se esquivava de cada um de seus ataques, numa velocidade impressionante. Quando ela desferiu um soco, o vampiro segurou seu punho, acertou-a no rosto com uma cabeçada e a girou contra a parede.

Kanika bate de costas na parede, quebrando-a e em seguida, é atirada contra a outra parede. Antes que ela escorregasse para o chão, Radamanthys a segura pelo pescoço.

- Eu sou um vampiro e um Espada Arcana, idiota. Eu sou muito mais poderoso do que você jamais será.

- Estou... Apavorada...

Kanika chuta novamente o rosto de Radamanthys com toda sua força, mas desta vez ele não cambaleia pra trás. Apenas cospe o sangue de lado e continua apertando o pescoço dela com uma mão.

- Você sobreviveria a um pesco quebrado? Vamos descobrir.

Kanika golpeia Radamanthys com toda sua força, mas o vampiro não se move. Muito pelo contrário, a pressão que ela sente em seu pescoço apenas aumenta. Por fim, ela tenta um ato desesperado. Usa suas garras e vaza os olhos do vampiro que a larga e cambaleia para trás, gritando.

Kanika ataca novamente, desferindo golpes com as garras, e dilacerando o corpo de Radamanthys. Chutando e socando, atirando o vampiro contra as paredes.

- Vou te ensinar a respeitar uma mulher, desgraçado!

Golpe, após golpe a Selvagem Arcana castigava o vampiro com toda sua força e ódio. Até que de repente, Radamanthys segura o punho de Kanika.

- Uma coisa que precisa saber sobre vampiros... Nós regeneramos rápido... E ainda mais rápido quando bebemos sangue!

Radamanthys cravou os dentes no pescoço de Kanika, sugando seu sangue há uma velocidade impressionante. Os olhos do vampiro brilhavam de vermelho a cada golada, e aos poucos se regeneravam, junto de cada ferimento que Kanika lhe causara.

Kanika começava a desfalecer aos poucos e perder a consciência até que Radamanthys atirou seu corpo imóvel no chão. Ele a olhou, parada no chão, com os olhos estarrecidos e nem um movimento de respiração em seu peito. Seus sentidos incrivelmente aguçados não detectavam um batimento cardíaco vindo dela.

- Obrigado pela refeição. Agora, com licença enquanto eu vou devorar seus amigos...

Radamanthys se vira e volta na direção do Hall de entrada.

**-Em outro lugar da mansão-**

Millyah abre um pequeno portal que contem uma bola de fogo vinda em sua direção. Um homem de cabelos negros, rebeldes se coloca a sua frente, sorrindo.

- Uma boa tática, minha querida... Mas como você pretende se defender dos meus outros ataques? Você se arrependerá de ter enfrentado o poderoso Aiacos...

Mais bolas de fogo surgem no ar e avançam contra Millyah. Ela concentra sua energia tentando abrir um portal para engolir a magia do vampiro, mas não teria tempo. Foi nesse instante em que a magia dele se chocou contra uma parede translúcida e Mu surge ao lado de Millyah.

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótima. Obrigada.

Nesse instante, atrás de Mu, um ataque psíquico que o força a se bloquear com outra parede de cristal. Era Liebe com o rosto ferido.

- Onde está o golem e o garoto de braço metálico? Destruirei os dois pela humilhação que sofri!

- Cordelia já está cuidando do golem e do garoto, querida. Mas se quiser aliviar suas frustrações, temos aqui duas cobaias para brincar... E para seus experimentos futuros, se quiser...

- Eu aceito!

Mu contém outro ataque telepático de Liebe. Um ataque furioso. Mu mal consegue contê-lo. Nunca sentiu tanta fúria vinda de um ataque antes.

- Outro que resiste aos meus poderes... Vou adorár dobrá-lo a minha vontade!

Mu é atingido por uma magia telecinética que estilhaça sua parede de cristal e voa longe. Aiacos sorri e se volta para Millyah.

- Interessante. Podemos continuar de onde paramos?

Aiacos invoca chamas em volta de todo seu corpo. Chamas que assumem uma forma humanóide com cabeça de pássaro e longas asas, cobrindo o corpo de Aiacos como uma vestimenta, mas aos poucos se separando dele.

- Esta é minha magia. O que achou?

- Ele morde?

- Ahahaha! Muito engraçado!

A criatura de fogo ataca Millyah e ela se teletransporta. O punho de fogo atinge o chão, quebrando-o. A Dimensão Arcana rola no chão, evitando o ataque. Quando ela ataca, o bastão passa pelo fogo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você é meio burrinha, não é?

O monstro atinge Millyah com um soco e ela voa pra trás, rolando pelo chão. Quando ela se levanta, com uma queimadura feia no rosto, uma vampira tenta atacá-la, mas ela a apunhá-la com uma adaga bem no coração, transformando-a em cinzas.

- Aiacos sorri e com um gesto o monstro ataca novamente. Uma outra criatura, feita de água bloqueia o primeiro monstro, fazendo uma nuvem de vampor se espalhar pela mansão.

- Mas o que...?

- Undine! Não podemos ver nada e o calor aqui está insuportável!

O espírito da mulher de cabelos azuis faz um gesto, convertendo o vampor novamente em água no seu estado líquido.

- Melhor lutarmos juntas. Este é bem forte, não é? - Diz Marin. - Undine! Afogue-o!

O espírito estende as mãos pra frente e um jato de água avança contra Aiacos. O vampiro se esquiva elegantemente.

- Vamos brincar de magia elemental? Ahahaha... Vocês estão perdidos...

Aiacos estala os dedos e chamas começam a se espalhar pelo chão, em direção a Marin. Undine bloqueia o ataque, fazendo a cortina de vampor se erguer novamente.

- Maldição, garota! Desse jeito estamos dando vantagem ao inimigo! Ainda preciso dos meus olhos pra lutar!

- Desculpa, desculpa. Eu resolvo isso. Undine!

Novamente, o vampor é transformado em água, caindo sobre todos como uma cálida chuva.

- Eu não tinha planos pra tomar três banhos hoje...

- Nossa, você reclama... Ok, vamos tentar de outra forma... Undine! De volta ao seu mundo, eu lhe ordeno!

Marin inicia outro encantamento.

- Distrai-o pra mim, por favor.

- O que?

Millyah mal teve tempo de perguntar e bloqueou uma bola de fogo de Aiacos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo parada aí, idiota? Não viu o ataque?

- Eu vi, mas eu precisava de um momento pra invocar outro espírito... _**SÍLFIDE!**_

Outra mulher, com asas de fada e um alvo vestido branco surge sorrindo diante delas.

- Pronto. Sílfide deve fazer um serviço melhor.

- Ótimo...?

Millyah é erguida no ar por uma força invisível. Um homem de longos cabelos prateados estava atrás dela, invocando um feitiço pela ponta dos dedos.

- Você quer ficar com toda a diversão só pra você, Aiacos... Eu também quero brincar um pouco.

Millyah sente seus membros se esticando cada vez mais forte. Marin não consegue ajudar Millyah pois Aiacos já atacava com outra criatura de fogo. Ela controla Sílfide para deter o ataque.

- Você será uma bonequinha valiosa...

- Undertaker...? É você, Ashta? Traidora!

- Under... Ahahahaha! Acha que eu sou um dos bonecos da Ashta? Tola! Eu sou um Heinstein! E vou destroçar seu corpo!

**-No andar de cima-**

Camus e Milo subiam as escadas, tentando chegar ao topo. Cada vampiro que se colocava em seu caminho era imediatamente eliminado sem chance de perdão.

- Ei, Camus... Isso traz lembranças não traz?

- Fazemos isso praticamente todo dia... - Camus forma uma estaca de gelo em volta do punho e perfura o coração de um vampiro. - Do que você está falando?

- Tentando puxar assunto... Cara, você é chato, às vezes... - Um arpão sai do pulso de Milo e mata uma vampira, com um disparo certeiro no peito.

Quando os dois sobem mais uma escada, eles chegam a uma área aberta onde haviam três arcanas a espera deles.

- Veja, Tsubame... Finalmente vamos poder nos divertir um pouco...

A garota olha pra ele sem sorrir. O Arcana dá de ombros e se volta para a dupla.

- Vocês estão sentenciados a morte por prática de necromancia e quebra do equilíbrio. - Diz Camus. - Rendam-se e serão executados com rapidez e sem dor.

- Claro. - Diz Lance – Onde prefere que eu me ajoelhe? Eu quero o melhor ângulo pra minha cabeça ser decepada bem rápido.

Milo dá uma gargalhada ruidosa, arrecadando um olhar mortal de Camus. O jovem arcana lança os braços pro alto em sinal de rendição.

- Eu só achei hilário... E admita... Foi engraçado...

- Em nome do Esquadrão Especial Arcana e da Ordem Iluminati vocês serão mortos.

Tsubame sorri, desaparece e reaparece chutando o rosto de Milo com tanta força que o lança pra trás, contra a parede. Camus rapidamente cria uma espada de gelo e ataca a menina que se esquiva e começa a desferir golpes de pressão contra Camus, fazendo-o sangrar.

- Você é muito apressada Tsubame. Assim não tem graça.

Tsubame salta de volta para perto de Lance, ainda séria e sem dar um sorriso. O terceiro Arcana que ainda estava calado dá um passo a frente e aponta uma arma para Milo e Camus. Sem um segundo de hesitação, ele dispara.

Um vulto se coloca entre os dois, bloqueando os disparos.

- Nos vemos de novo, Ryo... - Fate se volta para Camus e Milo. - Eu cuido dele. Vocês cuidam dos outros.

- Pode deixar...

Fate caminha lentamente, brandindo as espadas e parando de frente para o trio de inimigos. No andar de baixo, Allen e Calibretto ainda estão lutando contra Cordelia. O punho de Allen se choca contra o martelo da Arcana e produz uma onda de choque que faz as paredes tremerem.

No hall de entrada, Radamanthys tinha sua espada de volta em mãos e matava vários Illuminati sem piedade.

Ele ouve um som atrás de si e vê Kanika parada de pé, massageando o pescoço.

- Uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre mim... Eu também me regenero rápido.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Pure-Petit:** Eu lembro! Eu já usei uma personagem com esse nome em SSE! Mas juro que dessa vez, foi sem querer, Neko-sama! XD

**Jules Heartilly:** Você vê clima pra todo lado, Jules-sama... Até entre Dr. Mu e Millyah você viu... ú.u [APANHA]

**andressa li kinomoto animya:** Continuei. Mas você já deve estar acostumada com as minhas demoras, né? Quem sabe eu não agilizo mais essas fics agora que DN acabou? [Mandem energias positivas] x.x

**Margarida:** Só um pouquinho. Mas tudo bem. Antes empolgar do que entendiar. XD

**Capítulo 14 - Rivalidade de irmão**

Fate saca suas espadas, encantando as lâminas. Seu irmão Ryo estava bem diante de seus olhos, portando aquelas armas que ela reconhecia muito bem. O que ela não reconhecia eram os olhos do irmão. Frios como gelo. O semblante sério como de um assassino, invés de sorridente como costumava ser.

- O que está fazendo, Ryo?

- Eu conheço você?

- Eu sou sua irmã! Não se lembra?

- Bah... Minha família morreu. Minha irmã foi assassinada pelos Illuminati. Eu não tenho nada que discutir com você.

- Eles manipularam sua mente, Ryo?

Nesse momento, Lance dá de ombros.

- Ei, não olhe pra mim. Eu sou inocente...

Ryo começa a atirar contra Fate que se esquiva das balas, quase atingindo Milo atrás dela. O espada Arcana deflete as balas com seus braceletes ao mesmo tempo em que é atacado por Tsubame. A garota desfere um chute no rosto do escorpião e o faz atravessar uma parede. Enquanto isso, Camus estudava Lance sem desviar sua atenção dele.

Fate ataca Ryo com a espada. O jovem se esquiva e dispara no ombro da garota, jogando-a pra trás, rolando no chão. Mas ela não tem tempo pra se lamentar. Mais disparos a teriam atingido se ela não tivesse pulado pra longe.

- Disparos mágicos... Sua especialiadade, Ryo.

- Pare de se referir a mim como se me conhecesse! Não sabe nada sobre mim.

Ele dispara mais vezes, Fate corre em sua direção se esquivando e chuta o rosto dele, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a parede. O ombro dela estava ferido, quase a ponto de inutilizar o braço esquerdo de tanta dor. Contudo, ela não podia deixar um impecilho desses atrapalhá-la numa luta contra o irmão. Ryo era poderoso. Talvez mais do que ela.

Ryo avança contra Fate, desferindo um golpe nela com o cotovelo, bem no estômago. Em seguida, ele dispara contra ela. As balas atingiam a cota protetora com tudo, lançando-a para o ar e para trás, fazendo-a voar contra a parede com tanta força que a atravessou.

Ryo caminha lentamente pelo buraco na parede, vendo Fate caída no chão, cuspindo sangue. A garota recebe um chute e sai rolando pelo chão. Ryo pisa na cabeça dela.

- Eu vou vingar a morte de minha família... Assassinada pelos Illuminati!

Fate chuta o irmão e se afasta dele, de espada a frente do rosto, em postura defensiva. Ryo dispara mais algumas vezes e ela deflete as balas com a espada. Fate se levanta, energizando as lâminas das espadas.

- Pare de lutar. Vai morrer de qualquer jeito.

- Sinto muito, Ryo. Mas não posso desistir sem lutar, Ryo... Eu te procurei por muito tempo e dar as costas pra você agora não é uma opção...

- Então, não tenho escolha a não ser matá-la!

Ryo aponta as duas armas para Fate, concentrando energia mágica e faz um disparo. Teria matado a garota se ela não tivesse pulado de lado. O rombo aberto na parede era enorme. Fate rapidamente avança contra o irmão e o ataca. As espadas riscam o ar, chegando a causar leves ferimentos no rosto do jovem, que exasperado chuta o estômago de Fate, atirando-a pra trás.

Fate se levantam apoiada na espada. Seu corpo estava todo ferido e dolorido. Sua dor era tamanha que ela mal poderia se esquivar, então a única saída seria um ataque direto com todo seu poder.

- Prepare-se pra morrer, Illuminatus...

Diante da ameaça de morte do irmão, a mente de Fate divaga. Suas espadas pulsam da mesma forma que as armas de Ryo. Ambas pulsando em ressonância harmônica.

Fate cresceu ao lado do irmão mais velho, Ryo quando este treinava para ser um grande Espada Arcana. Era um irmão carinhoso e sábio que a amava. Até o dia em que ele desapareceu. Fate se dedicou ainda mais ao treinamento de Arcana para encontrá-lo.

E agora, as armas de Ryo, se comunicando com Fate, transmitiam imagens em sua mente.

- Ryo... O que você?

Na mente de Fate, ela vê Ryo numa batalha contra vampiros, lutando por sua vida até cair. Radamanthys, Fate reconhece. Aiacos e Minos. Sim, eram os nomes que a arma de Ryo transmitiam para ela. Vampiros extremamente poderosos que venceram seu irmão sem o menor esforço.

Fate sentiu-se um pouco apavorada diante de tanto poder. Como os Heinstein poderiam ser tão poderosos?

As próximas imagens na mente de Fate são de Ryo sendo levado pelos Heinstein. Silhuetas de pessoas olhando-o de cima, invadindo sua mente e torturando-o. Fazendo-o crer que sua família foi assassinada pelos Illuminatus e convencendo-o de que os Heinstein são seus salvadores.

Aquelas cenas enfureceram Fate. Os Heinstein torturaram e manipularam seu irmão por todos esses anos e agora, estavam ali, se matando. Tudo por causa dos Heinstein. Fate não os perdoaria.

Quando sua mente volta ao presente, Ryo estava apontando as duas pistolas pra ela e concentrando sua energia. Uma mira laser estava apontada para seu peito.

Por que as armas de Ryo a mostraram aquelas imagens? Será que ela queria que Fate libertasse o irmão? Mas como ela faria isso? O irmão estava sendo manipulado mentalmente. Uma lavagem cerebral exigiria um enorme esforço de um Mental Arcana pra ser desfeita. E talvez anos.

Fate une as duas espadas, criando sua versão mais poderosa. Podia ver que o irmão estava pra disparar uma magia muito poderosa. Esse era o problema. Fate não conhecia as técnicas do irmão. Era muito pequena quando ele desapareceu e ela foi levada a Mansão Cross para treinamento.

Lembrando bem, a Mansão Cross foi atacada por vampiros e agora, Shura, pai de Allen era um escravo dos Heinstein! Sempre os Heinstein! Desde pequena eles têm sido os responsáveis por sua dor! Por sua infelicidade!

Mas chega! Fate vai matar todos!

- Morra, Illuminatus! Receba minha magia mais poderosa! _**PHOTON BLAZER!**_

Fate bloqueia os imensos disparos de energia das armas, que se uniram em um só, com sua espada de luz. A pressão é enorme e empurrava Fate pra trás. A garota se concentra e grita empurrando a magia para trás.

- _**RIOT ZAMBER CALAMITY!**_

Uma parte da mansão Heinstein explode e desaba.

Milo e Tsubame são atirados para trás pela explosão causada pelo choque dos golpes de Fate e Ryo.

- Puuuutz! Aquela japinha é casca-grossa mesmo...

Tsubame se levanta, olhando para a parte devastada da mansão, imaginando se Lance estaria bem. Mas se estava realmente preocupada, seu semblante não mostra nada. Muito pelo contrário, seu semblante não mudou em nada. Ela apenas assumiu a posição de ataque e voltou a encarar Milo.

- Uau... Nada te abala mesmo, heim?

Tsubame não responde. Apenas ataca. Milo trocava golpes com ela em alta velocidade. A garota era veloz como um raio. Milo nunca enfrentou alguém tão rápida. Ele ataca com sua pinça, mas a garota se esquiva, surge atrás dele e o atinge com um golpe de mãos que atira-o de cara na parede.

Milo começa a escalar a parede como uma aranha e se pendura no teto. Ele estende o punho pra frente e de seu pulso um arpão é disparado. Tsubame salta para trás e o arpão se finca no chão. O jovem Arcana salta atrás dela, estendendo a mão direita para frente fazendo uma lâmina brotar de seu pulso. Ele mira no coração de Tsubame, mas ela deflete o braço de Milo e salta pra longe, fazendo acrobacias pela mobília.

Tsubame abre um armário, pega um prato e o atira contra Milo. Ele sorri e pega o prato no ar com sua pinça.

- Tá de brincadeira comig...

O prato explode, atirando Milo através da parede. Tsubame atravessa o buraco na parede e pisa no estômago de Milo, saltando pra longe depois. Ela pega um candelabro do chão e o atira contra Milo.

- Não dessa vez!

Milo desvia e a parede atrás de si explode.

- Você transforma as coisas em bombas? Você é psicopata, garota!

- E você fala demais!

Os dois voltam a trocar golpes, saltando pela sala e destruindo tudo que viam pela frente. Milo laça o calcanhar de Tsubame com o arpão e a joga contra a parede. A menina gira o corpo, se apoia na parede com os pés e ataca Milo, acertando-o com o cotovelo no rosto. Milo cai sobre a imensa mesa de jantar e sai deslizando por ela até se virar e se colocar de pé. Tsubame havia desaparecido.

Milo olha para a pinça que foi quebrada pelo prato explosivo e ejeta as pinças quebradas.

- Droga... Essas coisas não são baratas, sabia garota?

O punho de Tsubame atravessa a mesa, vindo de baixo e atinge Milo no queixo, jogando-o contra o teto. Quando Milo está caindo, recebe um chute no rosto e cai no chão. Ele rola no instante em que o punho de Tsubame estava prestes a atingí-lo. Ela atinge o chão no lugar e abre um buraco no mesmo.

- Você bate forte... Eu admito. Mas já está começando a me irritar.

Milo é atacado por vários talheres atirados como armas de arremesso. Ele se defende como pode, mas alguns garfos e facas se fincam em seu torso.

- Ei! Para com isso!

Tsubame carrega energia no punho e atinge o estômago de Milo, atirando-o na parede.

- Você vai morrer...

- Argh... Eu odeio morrer. Sinto desapontá-la... Apesar de que desapontar mulheres é minha especialidade.

- Irritante!

Milo ataca com o arpão novamente, mas Tsubame segura a corda e o puxa para perto de si, acertando-o com um soco no rosto.

- Chegou sua hora de morrer...

Tsubame avança contra Milo e começa a golpeá-lo em vários pontos do corpo com os dedos. A dor começa a se espalhar pelo corpo do Arcana, sangue vaza de sua boca a cada novo golpe e seus sentidos vão lentamente sendo ofuscados.

Milo segura o pulso da Tsubame exatamente antes de receber o último golpe no coração e desfere um golpe no peito da menina. Ela sente a lâmina oculta perfurá-la ali.

- Sinto muito, querida. Mas meu coração não será flechado hoje...

- O que você... Fez?

- Veneno do Escorpião...

- Maldito...

Tsubame dá passos pra trás, com o peito sangrando. Milo tosse e cospe sangue. Seu corpo possui vários ferimentos espalhados, de onde seu sangue escorria.

- Merda... Você me pegou de jeito... - Milo cospe mais sangue.

Aos poucos ambos caem no chão, fechando os olhos.

Camus e Lance ainda não haviam trocado um golpe sequer. Era como se eles se estudassem. Se analisassem. Camus já estava ficando cansado de esperar. Há pouco tempo, a mansão tremeu com um ataque de Fate. Camus não sabia se ela estava viva ou morta. Chega de estudar seu oponente que não emitia sem um sinal de agressividade.

Camus dispara contra ele, concentrando gelo em seu punho fechado, formando uma adaga e atacando. Camus vê Lance desaparecendo e uma escuridão engolindo todo ambiente. De repente, um imenso olho surge diante de Camus e seu braço começa a congelar. O gelo vai tomando todo seu corpo até que ele seja completamente coberto.

Camus cai no chão de repente com os olhos estarrecidos enquanto Lance vira as costas, sorrindo.

- Tolo... Já tinha caído em minhas ilusões faz tempo...

- Então, esta é sua arma. Ilusões.

Lance olha incrédulo pra trás, e vê o Camus caído no chão se desfazendo como gelo enquanto outro encontrava-se de pé atrás dele.

- Bastou um simples clone de gelo pra descobrir seu segredo.

Lance sorri.

- Muito bem, Illuminatus... Nada mal. Mas infelizmente, eu tenho outros assuntos pra resolver... Não posso brincar com você agora.

Camus bloqueia o caminho de Lance com uma barreira de gelo.

- Você não vai a lugar algum.

- Eu sou um amante, não um lutador. Mas, tudo bem. Já que você insiste em brigar com alguém...

Lance disparou um feixe de luz que atingiu a testa de Camus.

- Vá brigar com sue amiguinho, Allen. É esse o nome? Bom, ele é seu inimigo e você o odeia. A morte dele é essencial para sua própria paz. Se ele não morrer, você não poderá descansar. Agora vá.

- Alleeeeen!

No andar de baixo, Allen, Calibretto e Cordelia continuavam a lutar. O martelo da garota é arremessado em Allen, mas o Golem entra na frente e recebe todo o impacto no peito. Calibretto voa longe e o martelo volta para a mão da garota.

- Esse martelo é poderoso demais... Precisamos nos livrar dele.

- Há. Boa sorte. Ele sempre retorna pra minha mão! E só eu posso empunhá-lo!

- Vamos atacar de lados diferentes, Bretto. Quero ver ela se defender assim.

O braço mecânico de Allen é congelado de repente e Camus aparece chutando o rosto dele.

- Allen! Você vai morrer!

- Mas que diabo...? Camus?

Allen, caído no chão, limpa o sangue dos lábios e chuta Camus quando este tentou atacá-lo novamente. Allen se levanta e desfaz o gelo de seu braço.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota? Eu vou ter de te nocautear?

- Eu vou te matar, Allen... _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

- Mas o que deu nesse imbecil? - Allen salta por cima da rajada de gelo e atinge Camus com um soco no rosto, usando toda a força de seu braço Magitek.

- Não levanta daí ou eu te bato mais!

Camus se ergue, invocando um imenso pilar de ventos gélidos ao redor do corpo, que até Allen tem dificuldades de se aproximar.

- Allen... Você tem me desafiado por muito tempo. Hoje você morrerá pelas minhas mãos...

- Tá bom, traidor... Você quem sabe. Bretto. Cuida dessa louca de martelo. Eu vou trocar uma ideia com meu velho "amigo" aqui. De punho-pra-punho!

Camus reuniu todo o vento gélido na palma de sua mão e o voltou contra Allen. O Mecha-arcana inflama seu braço Magitex e soca o ar, contendo o ataque de Camus com uma imensa labareda de fogo.

No fim, seu braço acaba congelado de novo.

- A cada novo ataque, meu gelo supera suas chamas e seu braço paga o preço, Allen. Vou estilhaçá-lo. E sem ele, você não será nada além de uma criança indefesa.

- Você sempre gostou de cantar de galo, Camus. Eu vou ficar mais do que feliz em fechar essa sua boca pra valer.

- Morra, Allen!

Camus cria uma lâmina de gelo sobre o punho e ataca Allen. O Mecha-arcana desfere um soco com seu punho metálico e estilhaça o gelo de Camus. O Magica Arcana concentra uma esfera congelante na outra mão e atinge Allen, causando uma explosão congelante que cobre de gelo uma parte do local. Allen cai no chão, morrendo de frio e imediatamente ativa as chamas de seu braço.

Ele inflama com tanta força que seu corpo é coberto de fogo por um momento, derretendo o gelo de Camus que o cobria.

Camus faz um movimento com o braço, atirando várias estacas de gelo em Allen. O Mecha-arcana cria explosões de fogo no ar a sua frente, detendo o ataque de seu rival. Quando as chamas se apagam, Camus está diante de Allen, tentando golpeá-lo com um soco, que o Illuminatus esquivou. Os dois lutam com socos e chutes, despejando magia e devastando a mansão. Allen já conhece os golpes de Camus e vice-versa.

Allen estende seu braço Magitek pra frente em forma de punho, concentrando uma imensa bola de fogo que explode. Camus teria sido incinerado se não tivesse bloqueado a explosão com uma magia de gelo. Ambos estavam em equilíbrio. Eram igualmente fortes.

- Chega, Allen. Não há mais sentido nessa luta... Adeus.

Camus une as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos e ergue os braços, concentrando uma imensa energia congelante sobre sua cabeça. Em seguida, ele ataca com força total e Allen é carregado e congelado. Parte da mansão e toneladas de gelo ruem sobre ele.

Enquanto isso, Calibretto interrompe seu combate com Cordelia, ao ver Allen soterrado.

- Não... Não pode ser! Allen!

Calibretto se volta pra Camus e parte pra cima dele.

- Camus, seu traidor!

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya é do Kurumada e eu não ganho nada com isso. Somente a satisfação de escrever.**

**Jules Heartilly:** Milo decepcionando mulheres? Quando? Isso é calúnia!

**Andressa li kinomoto animya:** Aniversário? Parabéns! Guarda bolo pra mim! 9.9

**Pure-Petit:** E agora, Allen? Você sabe que ele anda meio Seiya nessa fic, né Neko-sama?

**Dark Ookami: **Já me disseram que lutas são minha especialidade. Mas acho que ultimamente, ando trocando de especialidade... Mas thanks, mesmo assim. x.x

**Capítulo 15 - Teste de resistência**

Calibretto nunca sentiu tanta raiva em sua vida. Geralmente ele era um golem reservado, mas seus sentimentos tem se desenvolvido de uma forma que nem ele compreendia. Quase se descontrolou quando Milo ameaçou a vida de Allen e agora, era Camus.

O jovem arcana, Camus, é golpeado pelo punho do golem e voa contra uma parede. Até mesmo Cordelia se assustou ao ver como Calibretto estava reagindo emocionalmente.

- Esse golem não é regido pelas leis de Asimov? Interessante.

Soco após soco, Camus ia aos poucos caindo no chão, ficando mais lento e mais ferido. O punho de aço de Calibreto o atingia como um aríete. Camus já estava completamente derrotado no chão quando Calibretto ergue os dois punhos, prestes a desferir o golpe de misericórdia e Allen explode os escombros com seu braço magitek.

- Não precisa matar esse idiota, Bretto. Eu não morri ainda.

- Allen? Eu pensei que você tinha morrido...

- Ainda não. Esqueceu que temos uma cambada de vampiros psicopatas pra exterminar? E eu vou começar pela MC Hammer ali.

- Hum, você é bem resistente. Eu pensei que o seu amigo tinha congelado seu corpo inteiro.

Allen massageia os próprios ombros, e faz um aquecimento.

- Você ia adorar isso, né? Mas sinto muito te desapontar. Meu braço absorveu maior parte da magia do Camus.

Allen olha para Camus caído no chão e desfere um chute no estômago que o atira contra uma parede.

- Isso é por ter se deixado controlar feito um inútil, seu babaca.

- Você ataca seu próprio amigo?

- Ele não é meu amigo. Eu acho ele um babaca. Agora, vamos resolver nosso assunto.

Cordelia sorri.

- Entendo. Pois bem. Vamos lutar então...

**-Quarto de Pandora-**

Dohko já tinha perdido a noção do tempo em que estava preso na mansão de Pandora. Todo dia, ele era drenado de seu sangue pela vampira. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes, acordou com a mulher sobre si, bebendo de seu pescoço, proporcionando-lhe aquela doce agonia.

- Você acordou, Nicolas? - Ela lambeu os orifício criados por suas presas, apreciando mais uma vez o gosto férreo do sangue. Suas mãos deslizavam de forma sedutora sobre seu torso nu. - Meu toque ainda lhe causa repulsa? Tem me rejeitado há muito tempo...

- Sim... Desde que descobri que você era uma vampira e que estava me usando pra obter a Pedr Filosofal...

- Tão moralista... - Ela sussurra em seu ouvido - Contudo, não me lembro de todo este moralismo quando você traía sua esposa comigo... Ela alguma vez soube? Ela se achou feia e indesejada quando soube que eu aqueci sua cama, tantas e tantas vezes?

Dohko não responde. Não entraria no joguinho da vampira.

- Oh, eu acho que ela deve ter desconfiado em algum momento... Ela o perdoou? Ou vocês brigaram? Foi por isso que não compartilhou a imortalidade com ela? Você é cruel, Nicolas... Huhuhu...

Pandora se levantou da cama e só então, Dohko percebeu que ela estava nua. A mulher abriu os braços e as sombras do quarto pareciam envolvê-la como roupas.

- Eu vou matar seus amigos Illuminati, Dohko... E voltarei pra brincar mais com você...

- E eu vou matá-la... Maldita...

Pandora desaparece na escuridão, deixando apenas o eco de suas risadas pra trás.

**-Millyah x Minos-**

Millyah era erguida no ar por um poder invisível que emanava das mãos de Minos. Seus braços e pernas doíam e pareciam estarem sendo puxandos em opostas direções.

- Logo você vai se partir em pedacinhos...

Millyah usa um feitiço e pequenos portais surgem no ar, interrompendo a conexão de Minos.

- Ei, como você fez isso?

- Você acha que me engana... Eu pude ver os fios no ar. Muito finos. Quase não podem ser vistos a olho nu. Meus portais cortaram seus fios.

- E vai continuar se escondendo atrás deles?

- Me escondendo não. Atacando.

Dos portais, começam a brotar lâminas ligadas a correntes que avançam na direção de Minos. O vampiro se esquiva como pode, mas mais portais vão surgindo, fazendo as lâminas e correntes avançarem cada vez mais rápido, até alcançarem Minos. O vampiro se esquiva pro lado e a lâmina atinge a parede. Quase atinge o coração.

- A próxima vai atingir seu peito, vampiro.

- Não conte com isso.

Millyah nota que os fios de Minos passaram pelos portais, fazendo o caminho inverso ao das correntes e prendido Millyah.

- Parece um impasse.

- Tem razão...

Se o coração de Minos estava na mira, Millyah estava com o pescoço envolto por um fio que o vampiro podia usar pra matá-la com um movimento.

Ambos se soltam. Millyah pega seu bastão de cristal, enquanto Minos invoca uma foice. Os dois se atacam, fazendo as armas se chocarem uma com a outra, emitindo energia mágica. Millyah sente uma dor aguda nas costas e Minos se aproveita para acert-ala no abdome com a lâmina de sua foice.

Millyah cai de joelhos no chão e se depara com dois Minos.

- Aquele é o boneco de Ashta. - Diz Minos. - Minha querida, Ashta... Ahahahahaha!

Millyha rola pelo chão, esquivando-se das duas foices, mas quando se coloca de pé, defende uma delas que foi arremessada em sua direção com o bastão de cristal enquanto o outro Minos a atinge novamente pelas costas.

Havia um imenso X sangrento nas costas da jovem e ela cai de joelhos no chão. Millyah defende as foices com seu bastão, mas um deles a puxa com os fios e a ergue no ar. O outro tenta atacá-la com a foice, mas ela se defende.

Contudo, ela ainda é alvo fácil e Minos move uma de suas mãos, fazendo cortes surgirem no peito de Millyah. Em seguida, ele faz cortes nas pernas e braços.

- Devo cortar sua garganta?

- Você pode morrer...

- Eu creio que quem vai morrer é você.

Millyah atinge o rosto de Minos com o bastão e cai no chão. Ela defende o golpe do segundo Minos e voa contra a parede. De seu quarto, Ashta observava tudo de sua bola de cristal e começava a ficar preocupada. No entanto, ela voltou a seus experimentos com os livros de necromancia.

Sobre a maca, cheia de sinais necromânticos pelo corpo nu, estava Nicky.

- Mestra... Estou sentindo dor...

- Aguente! Dor faz parte da vida, querida bonequinha. Tem de se acostumar a isso. Não é, Dark?

Aiolos não responde nada.

- Concordo plenamente com o Dark. Viu? Ele não está reclamando. Agora, absorva essas energias das trevas como uma boa menina. Lalalalá!

Millyah está novamente diante dos dois Minos, preparados para atacá-la.

- Você pode se igualar a mim em poderes e habilidades, mas contra dois de mim é impossível vencer. Pura matemática.

- Tem razão. É melhor eu igualar o campo...

Millyah finca o bastão de cristal no chão e é cercado por um selo de luz. Um portal surge atrás dela, trazendo outra Millyah para a luta.

- Então, finalmente decidiu me pedir ajuda? Eu devia imaginar, já que você sou eu.

- Eu admito que não imaginava que um dia ia precisar de ajuda pra derrotar alguém. Mas, como somos a mesma pessoa, não é tão ruim assim.

- Como...? Uma irmã gêmea? Um clone?

- Gêmea? Seria apropriado para a presidente da Corporação Gemini. Mas não. Ela sou eu... De outra dimensão.

- As vantagens de ser uma Dimensão Arcana!

- Parece que a luta foi equilibrada de novo.

As duas Millyahs partem para o ataque pra cima dos dois Minos.

- Mas como você pode tomar uma surra dessas desses imbecis? Você é uma vergonha para o nome Imortelle!

- Quer que eu te mande de volta para sua dimensão, vadia?

- Faça-o! E acabará morta por esses dois idiotas!

A nova Millyah atinge o rosto de Minos com o bastão, jogando-o longe. A "antiga" Millyah atinge o estômago do outro com o bastão de cristal e dispara uma rajada de energia que atravessa seu corpo.

- Acho que peguei o Homunculus! Eu queria desmembrar o verdadeiro!

- Maldita! Vai pagar por isso!

Minos usa sua tácnica de manipulação novamente, enviando fios contra Ela. Millyah abre portais e desvia os fios para o verdadeiro Minos que é imobilizado.

- Argh! Idiota! Me solte!

- Droga! Ela está usando truques dimensionais!

- Não importa! Somos poderosos membros Heinstein! Nenhuma garota ridícula vai nos humilhar.

Vários portais aparecem no ar, desviando os fios de um Minos para o outro e prendendo-os. Em seguida, elas invocam mais correntes que os prendem para que não escapem mesmo se soltando dos fios.

As duas Millyah's se colocam de costas uma para a outra, encarando os dois Minos e ambas estendem a mão para frente, fincando o bastão no chão. Ambas são envoltas por uma luz e cercadas por um imenso selo alquímico.

- Você é louca de pedra. Nem se importa com o quanto essa magia pode distorcer o continuum espaço-tempo!

- Dane-se o continuum espaço-tempo!

- _**SPACE-TIME PARADOX!**_

Os dois Minos são envoltos por um portal dimensional.

- Nesta dimensão só existe o nada e o vazio. Eu só posso imaginar como deve ser desesperador pra vocês, imortais passarem a eternidade lá... Bye bye...

- Não! Não pode fazer isso! Pare!

As duas Millyah's fazem um gesto com a mão e o portal é cerrado, engolindo os Minos e deixando seus gritos pra trás.

- Não foi tão difícil.

- Não. Não foi. Agora, pode voltar a sua dimensão, antes que mais e mais linhas temporais surjam devido ao seu desaparecimento.

- Ok, ok. Eu já entendi.

A segunda Millyah abre um portal e desaparece por ele.

- Agora chega de abusar desse poder. Vamos matar mais vampiros.

**-Marin x Aiacos-**

Aiacos continuava manipulando o fogo, formando um guerreiro pássaro flamenjante. E Marin ainda tentava contê-lo com Sílphid.

- Você não pode vencer essa luta, menina. Eu vou queimá-la por me desafiar!

- Boa sorte! A Sílphid aqui não está nem um pouco cansada!

- Então, eu acho que é hora de acabar com ela...

Silphid recebe um soco do guerreiro de fogo e é desfeita, sendo enviada para a dimensão de onde veio. O guerreiro, em seguida, começa a desferir golpes e mais golpes contra Marin, queimando-a e ferindo-a. Marin voa contra uma parede e cai de cara no chão.

- Seus espíritos não são ameaça pra mim, garotinha. Eu estava só brincando com eles.

- Impossível... Silphid era um dos meus espíritos mais poderosos!

- Que pena. Pra mim é só um pequeno e incômodo verme.

- Verme?

- Isso mesmo. Garuda. Acabe com essa menina pra mim, ok?

- Ainda não... **_GNOME!_**

Um imenso boneco de pedra se ergue do chão, com imensas e rochosas mãos e se coloca entre Marin e Aiacos.

- Segundo round começando, Aiacos. Venha!

Continua...


End file.
